


All you need is a cat, or two

by Elghin_Hall



Category: RPS, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha Collins es un hombre muy solitario, lo ha sido desde niño y no sabe como vivir en compania de otras, pero una noche sin esperarlo encontrara en la basura algo que le hara sentir vivo y el amor lo llevara muy lejos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Para el mes de Misha Collins para la comunidad mishacollins_es del live jornual organizado por taolee

All you need is a cat or two  
Author: Elghin PM  
Misha es un hombre solo, lo a sido la mitad de su vida luego de un trágico accidente y el con la creencia que lo ha superado, pero al tomarse con dos seres fuera de sus expectativas para mascotas, descubrirá un amor que lo llevara muy lejos...  
Hello! hello! espero que esto funcione o me corto lo que no tengo XD, pero acabo de terminarlo el maldito final se me resistió bastante, peor lo termine y deberían ser las nueve o diez en España por lo que mejor lo cuelgo ahora y después me voy a dormir porque la verdad acá son la cinco de la matina con cuarenta y siete minutos XD

Esto me costo porque no me decidía por la idea en primer instancia para escribirlo, Y si nem_sa me habrá bancado como una santa mis delirios mensajeando para armar ideas y descarte muchas porque quería que se advertido y no una tragedia pero espero que les guste, ahora podré ponerme con otras cosas que tengo pendiente y como adoro a Mish-Mish no podía quedarme afuera de este mes de Misha que organiza puntualmente Taolee.

Les dejo aquí sin más mi fic contribución!

Titulo: All you need is a cat... or two.

Autora y artista: ELghin Hall.

Fandom: SPN mezcaldo con RPS.

Categoría: AU.

Situado]: no les diré es sorpresa...

Reting: porque Nem_sa cree que soy una sexopata y como sabrán amo el sexo en fics y amo explayarme contando muchos detallitos es un NC-18.

Declaimers: idea mía... personajes como la representan de una persona real es exclusivamente de la CW y de los actores.

Sumario... mmmm Misha es un hombre solo, lo a sido la mitad de su vida luego de un trágico accidente y el con la creencia que lo ha superado, pero al tomarse con dos seres fuera de sus expectativas para mascotas, descubrirá un amor que lo llevara muy lejos...

 

beta: nem!!!

 

 

Capítulo uno.

 

 

Deja caer las bolsas del mini mercado apenas cruza la puerta, cerrándola con el pie detrás de él. Es lo único que atina a hacer, esta molido, agotado; vive en el barrio chino porque el alquiler es más barato y lo que los chinos llaman pequeño para él se traduce en dos habitaciones, una cocina aparte y un baño bastante decente, claro que él no vive con otras siete personas allí, porque sino ese pequeño apartamento seria un cuchitril de dos por dos y no un espacio amplio sin amueblar de seis metros por seis metros en cada habitación, de paredes peladas y verdes, de pisos de madera oscura y vieja. La cocina es pequeña de dolor anaranjado; no sabe quien eligió esa gama de colores pero nunca ha tenido el tiempo de cambiarlo. Las habitaciones son muy grandes, incluso el baño ocupa la otra mitad de ese espacio.

Tampoco tiene el tiempo para terminar de mudarse, es decir, desempacar las escasas tres cajas que contienen su vida. Cada vez que llega a su casa el silencio lo envuelve. Da un largo suspiro que retumba en los espacios vacíos de las habitaciones y camina a lo que seria su cuarto, dejándose caer sobre un colchón maltrecho con su ropa de cama que ya estaba allí cuando llego. Se mudo desde hace ya aproximadamente un año y no entiende como la soledad se ha personificado en su falta de tiempo para vivir en esa casa o para respirar.

Sabe que tiene que emplear tiempo para tener un vida social, tal vez conocer a alguien… tener una relación y quizás formar una familia. Pero en su mente cansada el único recuerdo de como era una familia esta demasiado difuso y le cuesta recordar lo que es que otra persona le cuide o vele por su seguridad. Apenas recuerda el rostro de sus padres, si no fuese por esa única foto de ellos como familia no tendría recuerdo alguno de ellos.

Pero no puede cerrar los ojos aún, el hambre lo acecha como un lobo a los pies de su colchón. Se levanta con pesadez volviendo todo el camino por el pasillo hasta la puerta de entrada, toma la bolsa del mini mercado y camina hasta a lo que se supone sería la sala. El mobiliario es pobre, solo una silla de patio es el único mueble real que puede encontrarse, ya que utiliza una de sus cajas a modo de mesa. La cena consiste en un par de sándwich sospechosos y unas empanaditas chinas con una soda. Es lo único que puede conseguir en el barrio chino a esa hora.

Si sigue así terminara por desaparecer, lo sabe pero esa es la única comida que toma en el día por falta de tiempo, Misha Collins tiene otros tres trabajos (mal pagos pero trabajos al fin), uno en el centro de la ciudad como repartidor de correo en una empresa multi nacional, allí debe ingresar a las seis de la mañana saliendo a las dos de la tarde para dirigirse hacía el ferry de San Francisco y llegar a la biblioteca nacional para acomodar libros lo que dura su turno que acaba a las ocho de la noche. Al salir, se toma el trasporte público para luego de una hora de viaje llegar al club donde trabaja como bar tender de reemplazo y solo por otras condenadas seis horas. Contaba con la buena suerte de que este no estaba muy lejos de su hogar, ya que estaba a unos veinte minutos caminando.

Si alguno de esos tres trabajos lo pusieran fijo o no lo contrataran solo part time, el podría tener solo uno y recibir un sueldo completo; pero su suerte nunca fue buena. Todo parece costarle el doble que a los demás, siempre ha estado solo. Desde el accidente de sus padres, vivió en el orfanato hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad ya que su única familia (una tía paterna) lo abandono. No tiene muchos recuerdos de ella, solo cuando la vio alejarse en un auto gris del orfanato, trata de no pensar mucho en ello pero cree que sus únicos recuerdos son esos.

Come rápidamente porque su cuerpo se lo demanda y porque no le queda otra, un largo y nuevo suspiro se escucha más alto de lo que debería debido a la falta de cosas en el lugar, pero al voltear ve la gran cantidad de basura de cenas anteriores allí rodeándolo; bolsas y bolsas de restos. Lo que le faltaría es que las ratas y demás alimañas rastreras se muden a su casa, enfermar y caer muerto de alguna infección... solo, sin que nadie se entere de ello. Misha tiene que agradecer que al menos eso último jamás aún no le pasó, lo de enfermarse, él no se enferma, pero no esta de más prevenir.

Cuando vivía en el orfanato era una persona más alegre, vivaz tal vez pero alega su mala actitud a los últimos dos años; a la falta de sueños, el continuo trabajo diario. Mientras recoge todas las bolsas y cajas de meriendas al paso como de comidas instantáneas, termina con una enorme bolsa negra en las manos, la cierra encaminándose a la puerta y sacar la basura de su departamento.

El vertedero del edificio esta doblando la esquina justo detrás del edificio, la madrugada esta fresca y el viento lo revitaliza pero él debe ir a dormir, ese fresquito le dará la paz para dormir profundamente en cuanto vuelva a su departamento y caiga sobre el colchón. Abre el vertedero y con dificultad sube la bolsa por encima de sus hombros logrando arrojarla dentro, pero en vez de escuchar la simple caída de la bolsa, se escucha el murmullo característico de una persona amordazada dentro del contenedor. Es extraño escuchar esos gemidos allí dentro y la intriga abofetea a Misha haciéndolo abrir con temor la tapa, toma su celular para alumbrar dentro de esa inmunda oscuridad.

Lo último que esperaba Misha era toparse con dos pares de ojos mirándolo, abiertos demostrando sorpresa como los suyos.

Los nekomatas industrializados son derivados humanos, mezclados con características felinas y usados como juguetes. Son raros, caros y personalizados, al extremo de hacer con ellos lo que se quiera. Muchos son juguetes sexuales o de exhibición en diferentes lugares, dependiendo del nekomata que se compre; todos y cada uno se venden on line, no hay aparadores o locales para ello, son una raza biológica creada en laboratorios, por lo que están vivos al momento de despertarlos y como requisito para mantenerlos saludables necesitan sustento alimenticio -comida humana- para mantenerlos con vida como cualquier otra mascota; son difíciles de mantener también por las personalidades que se les injertan, por lo que muchos solo compran las versiones animales domésticas y no las semi humanas como los dos que en ese momento sus ojos azules están viendo, increíblemente.

Mas la expresión de enojo y de sorpresa en sus rostros es tan humana que los observa por un rato largo, le cuesta un poco decidirse a meterse dentro del contenedor y desatarlos, pero cuando lo logra pisa al nekomata de la chaqueta de cuero, haciendo que gruña enfadándose aún más de lo que demuestran sus finas facciones. Suelta con dificultad al más grande de los precintos plásticos y de la mordaza, el primero tiene el pelo largo metido detrás de las orejas, es de color marrón hasta donde puede ver y sus ojos son rasgados. Es un espécimen de enorme musculatura, pero cree haberlo visto en algún sitio, solo que no recuerda donde...

Cuando suelta al segundo y salen del contenedor, este empieza a maldecir con ganas en voz alta y tiene que taparle la boca rápidamente ganándose una mirada que podría matarlo, les indica que mantengan silencio cuando coloca su dedo sobre sus labios, revisa que nadie les haya escuchado mirando a ambos lados del callejón. El recuerda que los nekomatas viene con instrucciones y cartillas de personalidad por lo que mira dentro del contenedor, es raro pero ambos nekomatas miran a su alrededor como si montaran guardia mientras él saca un paquete púrpura de cuero o con el símbolo del fabricante de nekomatas adherido a la caja.

Lo siguen sin mayores problemas a su edificio y dentro de su departamento, se mueven como si algo más allá de lo que puede imaginar estuviera detrás de ellos y se mantiene callados hasta que cruzan la puerta.

\- ¡CAS! ¿¡Pero que demonios esta pasando!?- el nekomata enfundado en su campera de cuero se dirige a él con una voz profunda que lo hace voltearse en medio de la sala vacía para prestarle atención, topándose con unos ojos verdes refulgentes y muy enojados que capturan su atención completamente.

\- Dean...- llama el otro mirándole la nuca al rubio, Misha sostiene el paquete de cuero entre sus brazos, ya que es mucho más grande que los comunes que ha visto por internet pero cree que se debe a la información de los neko.

\- Ahora no Sam, ¡Estoy tratando de averiguar donde demonios estamos!- le mira, sin decidirse a prestarle atención cuando ve la cara de espanto del más alto.

\- Pero...- el castaño señala sobre la cabeza del otro y este se calla solo para pasarse la mano por el cabello, Misha lo mira sorprendido, es como si no supieran lo que son.

\- Pero que demonios es esto... ¡AUNCH!- se queja el rubio, cuando se toca las orejas sobre su cabeza del mismo color que su cabello y tira de ellas demasiado fuerte.

\- Hay Dios... yo también tengo...- el alto se frota las orejas con ambas manos apretándolas contra su cráneo, la mirada azul va de uno al otro mientras se descubren que también tienen colas.

\- ¿¡Oh por Dios que es esto!?- grita descolocado el de cabello corto siguiendo su cola.

\- No puede ser, no puede ser, Castiel que nos pasó...- Misha mira al más alto, que con las lágrimas saltándose le se ve muy lindo para ser un nekomata masculino.

\- Emm... ¿Castiel? ¿Es alguna palabra de comando?- Misha deja de mirarlos y se sienta en la silla de jardín medio oxidada, abre el sobre de cuero púrpura en dos y extrae los papeles de compra, las cartillas del comportamiento y las raíces de personalidades implantadas al momento de crearles.

\- Que haces, que es todo eso...- pregunta el pelilargo agachándose hasta donde él esta con sus manos en sus rodillas.

\- ¿Que dimensión del demonio es esta, Cas?- el otro neko solo miraba por las ventanas intentando reconocer su entorno.

\- Oigan porque no se sientan y me dejan leer esto ¿Si? Y dejen se decirme Cas, Castiel, como sea mi nombre es Misha...- dice cansado de tanta revuelo a esas horas ya debería estar durmiendo sus escasas cuatro horas diarias...

\- Oh mierda... es Misha, ¡El del show de TV Sam!... estamos en otra condenada dimensión alternativa...- y Dean camina los dos pasos que tiene hasta la pared y empieza a darse cabezazos allí.

\- Demonios porque nos pasa esto a nosotros...- replica el más alto con las manos en el rostro, Misha mira como esos nekos parecen contrariados pero las cosas que dicen no tiene sentido.

\- Con razón los tiraron a la basura...- murmuro Misha buscando en el inicio de todos esos papeles uno que estuviera en su idioma y pudiera entender algo de eso...

\- ¡No estamos fallados zopenco, nos despertamos en el cuarto de una niña china y un tío de traje enorme entro al cuarto furioso, nos amordazo, nos ato y nos tiro al contenedor!- replica entre gritos el de chamarra de cuero caminando ahora por el cuarto vacío con bronca.

\- Misha... ¿Verdad?...- dice más sereno el castaño y se sienta a su lado, el nekomata ese es tan alto que esta cómodo mirando la carpeta sentado en el suelo.

\- Si.- lo mira porque detenidamente porque nunca había visto un neko tan real, la piel, los rasgos en ese rostro es maravilloso, el tipo que los creo se sobrepaso con este muñeco viviente.

\- ¿Que... que son todos estos papeles...?- el neko toma uno de los papeles del montón, el cual es la factura de pago... se la queda mirando y revisa a la par de él los datos de la mismas carpetas.

\- Es la información de su procedencia... como los equiparon, que recuerdos les pusieron, a quienes representan si es que alguna persona quería una persona en particular, su dueño después de la compra... una tal Lin May Koo... ¿Esa debe ser la niña de la que hablan?- pregunto Misha mirando a ambos nekos.

\- El hombre que entro al cuarto así le Llamo Lin May… pero... ¿Procedencia? ¿Equiparon? ¿Qué es eso?- el cabello largo parece sedoso desde donde esta Misha que lo ve levantando un par de tarjetas tipo chip en ellas y él se cae de sueño.

\- Son sus identificaciones, todos los nekomatas tienen unas de estas, sale de fábrica y registra al dueño. Estas están personalizadas y parecen plaquetas militares- comenta Misha al tomar ambas en su mano, pero las sueltas de inmediato al sentir una descarga eléctrica muy fuerte que lo hace levantarse de repente.

\- ¿Qué paso?- pregunta el hombre que tiene la chamarra de cuero, tomando ambas credenciales- Nekomata Sam Winchester, dueño Misha Collins, residencia barrio chino calle Kowo Tay, San Francisco; ¿Qué mierda es esto?- leyó en las tarjetas plásticas.

\- Wow...- Misha tomas las credenciales y esta vez no le hacen daño- Parece que esa niña ni siquiera había abierto su folio, las tarjetas electrónicas me han identificado y me han marcado como su dueño.

\- Y como mierda hizo eso...- pregunto el rubio con cara de constipación.

\- Tengo un chip de información para trabajar en las oficinas del centro en mi mano derecha- los párpados se le caían, bostezo tan grande y tan largo que retumbo en esa habitación.

\- ¿Chip... en serio? ¿Un chip?- se le hizo gracioso la cara que le puso entrecerrando los ojos alzando ambas cejas, el sonrío y se rasco la nuca.

\- Si es algo por seguridad del edificio... pero mejor me voy a dormir... pueden hacer lo que quieran pero no salgan del departamento...- camino entre bostezos entre cortados.

\- ¿Espera un segundo a donde vas?- dijo Dean asomándose al pasillo para ver donde Misha se metía, seguido de Sam que al mirar la puerta fue a verificar que no estuviera con llave.

\- A dormir... mañana averiguare como va esto de su programación de personalidad...- soltó con los ojos cerrados dejándose caer en el colchón inconsciente.

\- Al demonio con esto yo me largo. Tenemos que ver la manera de volver a nuestra dimensión Sammy...- Dean volteo a verle y Sam se tocaba las orejas con cara de preocupación encorvado en si mismo, se veía como cuando tenia diez años y los niños de la escuela se metían con él o le sacaban lo poco que tenia...- ¿Que...?- pregunto mirándole más de cerca.

\- Es que no puede salir por la puerta...- Dean lo miro extrañado, el cerro la puerta al entrar y no le puso seguro ni nada.

Camino a la salida y tiro del pomo, abrió la puerta dedicándole una mirada pedante a su hermanito pero cuando quiso atravesar la puerta no pudo, sus pies se clavaron al piso y solo podía retroceder dentro de la casa, Dean miro en todas direcciones el lindel de la puerta, no había marcas de encantamientos ni nada que le impidiera salir pero aún así no podía.

\- ¡Que demonios esta pasando ahora!- se dirigió a su hermano y lanzo la carpeta con bronca contra la silla de jardín.

\- Creo... creo... que es la orden que nos dio...- Sam tenia entre sus manos una cola larga y de pelo largo castaño, podía sentir cada trecho de esa cola como parte de su cuerpo y eso solo lo angustiaba más.

\- Es ya no es gracioso... ¡Deja de tocarte la puta cola Sam tenemos que salir de aquí!...- le grito ya sacado tratando de abrir las ventanas y escaparse por allí, cuando un bostezo muy conocido lo hizo voltear.

\- Estoy cansado Dean... no puedo lidiar con esto ahora, no después de hacer lo imposible por traerte devuelta... cuatro meses buscando una solución hasta debajo de las piedras para sacarte del purgatorio, casi no he dormido en ese tiempo, necesito dormir...- Sam se cruza de brazos y se achica abrazándose.

\- Vamos Sam, no podemos quedarnos aquí con este Misha... en esta dimensión...- replica acercándose a Sam y notando esta vez las ojeras de gato bajas, los párpados caídos y los ojos rojos.

\- No nos comerá mientras descansamos, aquí somos una especie de gatos de no se que… solo descansemos la noche ¿Si? No doy más...- suspira y Dean asiente en silencio dándole la razón su hermanito que no tiene buen aspecto.

Pero ahora que miran a su alrededor ven el lugar completamente desprovisto de muebles, recorren el lugar y el baño y la cocina son los únicos que tienen el mobiliario correspondiente, cuando terminan en la habitación del tal Misha, esta tirado sobre un colchón que reposa en el piso, ni siquiera se metió debajo del acolchado o se desvistió, la cama es grande lo suficiente para que ellos puedan acomodarse allí también y a Dean no le hace ninguna gracia tenderse a un lado de ese tío o meterlo debajo de las mantas pero necesitan dormir, él tampoco se la paso de fábula en el purgatorio y preferiría olvidarse de esas cosas con algo de sueño.

\- Dean ayúdame...- Dean voltea a mirar a Sam cuando se quitaba las botas.

\- Que...- Dean le mira y ve a Sam tratando de sacarle el vaquero a Misha- Pero que crees que haces- lo mira con cara de espanto.

\- No me voy a meter en la cama con un tío todo vestido Dean...- le dice tirando de una botamanga.

\- Yo no escuche eso...- suelta sus botas en un costado.

\- No seas imbécil, solo quiero dormir bien y nadie duerme bien vestido...- replica por las ideas que se hace su hermano de él.

\- Yo si...- responde Dean.

\- Tú no eres muy normal que digamos...- Sam rueda los ojos al contestar.

\- Mira quien habla cretino. – Dean se pone sobre sus rodillas y tira de la botamanga del vaquero de Misha deslizando el pantalón.

\- Tarado - replica.

\- Estúpido 

\- ¡Ya Dean ayúdame!- Dean y su hermano lo toman por los brazos acomodándolo en un lado de la cama.

\- OK, OK deja de quejarte...- dice solo desabrochándose los pantalones con intención de meterse dentro de la cama.

\- Ni lo sueñes Dean...- Sam se lo impide empujándolo fuera.

\- ¿Pero que haces?- protesta con los pies desnudos en el piso de madera donde termino por el empujón.

\- Estuvimos metidos en el contenedor de basura por horas rodeados de "basura", ni sueñes que entras a la cama con esos jeans y la camisa que huele a hiel- se quejo metiendo los pies desnudos dentro de las mantas.

\- Dios eres un remilgado...- Dean protesta pero se quita la ropa como su hermanito quedándose solo con los boxers y la camiseta negra.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dos

Se escucha el agua cayendo fuera de la ventana, chocando contra los grandes ventanales que prácticamente ocupan de un lado al otro del cuarto. El vidrio puede verse dividido en pequeños cuadrados de veinte por veinte centímetros y le da una apariencia especial al vacío del cuarto. La poca luz que se proyecta sobre la cama sumado a la forma del agua cayendo en una suave y continua llovizna le hace desear con ganas de quedarse allí, le gustaría no tener que ir a trabajar; en realidad poder quedarse así. Se siente cómodo y abrigado, su cuerpo se siente lánguido y restaurado, tan descansado que parece irreal; cree que no había dormido tan bien desde hacia mucho... de echo no dormía, su conciencia iba despertando y tomando forma ubicándolo en el espacio que ocupa su forma terrenal pero lo que siente no es como todos los días.

Sus párpados se abren y el color de sus ojos azules resalta en la poca luz de esa mañana, pero con lo que se topa es con una mata de pelo castaño enterrado en su cuello y una oreja de gato del mismo color frente a sus ojos, de repente todo lo de la noche anterior vuelve a su cabeza, se frota el rostro mientras se nota extendido sobre el colchón y se percata de que el otro nekomata esta durmiendo sobre su pecho, abrazándolo como si fuera una almohada más.

Suspira al mirar el reloj en su muñeca y son las nueve de la mañana, su boca se abre y sus ojos también como platos, patalea lo más que puede para zafarse del agarre de ambos nekos y tomar el celular, pasando por encima del castaño que se queja al igual que el otro por las patadas que reciben para poder llegar hasta el aparato.

Mentir no miente bien, decirle a su jefe que esta enfermo apenas si le sale, pero le avisa que ya va de camino es lo único que se le ocurre, sale de la cama y se mete en la ducha lo más rápido que puede, Sam bufa, sus ojos se abrieron con el abrupto despertar y no volverán a cerrarse, mientras que Dean se enrolla en las mantas Sam termina por levantarse de la cama.

Se rasca una de las orejas en su cabeza y aún no cree que tenga esas cosas en la cabeza mientras se sienta en la cama, es una sensación rara pero le gusta de cierto modo, camina hasta la cocina con su estómago gruñendo por lo que revisa los estantes en busca de algo comestible pero sin éxito ya que no encuentra nada, un poco de té chino abandonado al fondo de una gaveta y es té suelto en una bolsita medio sospechosa y de tela. Pone el agua a hervir y sirve un par de tazas de té, las toma pensando que Dean le lanzara una de las tazas por encima de la cabeza cuando se de cuenta de que es té, sonríe tan ampliamente que le duelen las mejillas, deslumbraría a quién lo viera porque tiene a su hermano de vuelta, y es un alivio tan grande que no le entra en el pecho.

Pero se topa con Misha vistiéndose en el pasillo tan rápido que la ropa le queda maltrecha, lo ve hurgando en su billetera a continuación, Sam piensa que esta ignorando su presencia pero no y el pelinegro toma una de las tazas que él tenia en mano, bebiéndose el contenido de un solo trago, Sam le mira, no se queja porque se lo haya tomado, nada mejor que se lo tome Misha ya que Dean se lo lanzaría por la cabeza y no sabe porque pero eso lo vuelve a hacer sonreír.

Misha nota como ese neko solo sonríe frente a él. Sonríe porque si y le sonríe de vuelta pensando que esa sonrisa es para él, Sam se sorprende en ese pasillo, en el silencio entre los dos cuando al sentir y ver como ese hombre que se parece tanto al ángel que es su amigo, levanta la mano y le acaricia detrás de la oreja, rascando justo detrás de ella y él no puede evitar inclinar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos porque se siente demasiado bien ese contacto...

\- Aquí...- se aclara la voz y Sam abre los ojos al dejar de sentir la caricia-... Toma algo de dinero, compra lo que necesiten, yo volveré entrada la madrugada... tipo tres, igual que ayer- Misha corre un segundo después a la puerta con un zapato en la mano y toma su mochila de la entrada antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Sam mira las bolitas de papel que el pelinegro le entrego, todo arrugado, aplastados entre si. Se sentó a los pies de la cama y uno a uno abrió cada papel encontrándose con trescientos dólares en total, se tomo el té que le quedo mientras Dean refunfuñaba contra la almohada. Se levanto para poder mirar por la ventana aún estaba en ropa interior y vio como Misha corría por las calles del barrio chino en medio de la lluvia para subirse al autobús que se detuvo en la esquina.

Recorrió la casa y ordeno los papeles que Dean había revoleado la noche anterior dejándolos en la silla de metal, lo único que había allí eran dos cajas grandes de cartón beige y nada más, tampoco sabia nada de ese Misha y creyó necesario saber más, abrió la primera caja y levanto la vista al escuchar a su hermano meterse en el baño.

Sentado en el piso empezó a sacar las cosas que allí estaban, papeles de identidad, actas de nacimiento y de defunción, al parecer los padres de Misha habían muerto cuando tenia siete años, también hayó papeles de su residencia en un orfanato de California, un oso desgastado, una foto de niños, una de los padres de Misha, uno que otro juguete desgastado y roto, un diploma de secundario y otro de una universidad estatal en relaciones públicas, algo de ropa y nada más importante que eso.

Este tío tenia menos que ellos dos juntos pensó, cuando escucho de fondo la ducha ya iba por la segunda caja, unos pocos libros y adornos, unos pantalones algo hippis, un walkman muy viejo pero que aún funcionaba, el cassette que tenia solo tenia grabada la canción My Sharona de The Knak en toda la cinta, sonrío hacia un lado, la canción era buena pero vieja, como las que le gustan a su hermano.

\- ¿Alguna pista?- pregunto Dean con la toalla sobre el hueso de su cadera mojando el piso a su paso.

\- Nada del otro mundo, es un tío normal- levanto la vista y noto que esta rodeado de cosas.

\- Si claro, ¿Algo del porque tenemos orejas y cola?- Sam negó con la cabeza.

\- No hay nada más que esos papeles pero están en chino-chino, Bobby me enseño un poco pero solo entiendo algunas palabras básicas, es algo de información psicológica nuestra... nada que entienda del todo - sentencio Sam como si eso fuera muy normal.

\- Y como demonios hay una visión psicológica de nosotros, nunca vimos a un loquero no desde aquella vez...- dice tomando los papeles del folio púrpura.

\- No lo se, Misha nos dejo dinero para comprar lo que necesitemos... ¿No vas a vestirte?- pregunta Sam mirándolo atentamente con su cejas en alto.

\- Mi ropa huele a mil demonios, hay que lavarla- dice sin intención de moverse, hojeando las páginas escritas en chino sobre su perfil psicológico.

\- OK, me vestiré, comprare comida... y llevare nuestra ropa a lavar...- dice resignado.

Dos horas después Sam esta devuelta con las compras, comida para un par de días, la ropa de ambos limpia, y el periódico.

\- ¡Deeeaaaaan!- Sam deja las bolsas sobre la mesada de la cocina y saca las provisiones.

\- ¡Hey! porque tardaste tanto...- Dean se acerca a Sam como dios lo trajo al mundo.

\- ¡Por dios Dean, toma vístete!... estuviste andando desnudo todo este tiempo…- le pregunto abriendo el mini refrigerador y metiendo la leche, el queso y la carne que compro, allí dentro.

\- Si por... me metí a la cama un rato pero me aburrí...- suelta como si nada mirando su ropa limpia y revisando que no se haya encogido.

\- Dios... no se como eres mi hermano...- murmura.

\- Cállate, tu me amas- sonríe con un pedazo de pan en la boca y vistiéndose en mitad de la sala.

\- ¿Sabes? Me tarde porque también lave mi ropa, la encargada me dio unas prendas olvidadas allí para que me cambiara mientras esperaba y me sirvió un té con pastelillos, casi no me deja irme de la lavandería- acota, saca los fideos secos y unas latas de conservas para meterlas en los estantes superiores de la cocina.

\- Como es que todo el mundo siempre tiene consideraciones contigo...- le bufo molesto, espiando que más tenia en las bolsas.

\- Tal vez porque soy amable y ¿Respetuoso? Tu cada vez que entras a un lugar parece que vas a matar a alguien- le replica, guardando el café instantáneo y unas galletitas que le apetecieron apenas las vio, pero jamás las había visto antes solo necesito comprarlas.

\- Eso no es cierto... además, no es todo el tiempo...- bufa frustrado, su hermanito no ve la cerveza como indispensable para el día.

Sam nota que la cola de Dean sale directo de la base de su columna cuando se coloca la camiseta, se lleva su mano a su propia espalda y siente como la suya también sale del mismo lugar, suspira, él también esperaba alguna clase de revuelo al ver a un tipo como él yendo y viniendo por las calles con una cola y un par de orejas de gato, pero nadie lo miro raro, incluso la empleada del mercado y la de la lavandería lo festejaron como si fuera un niño pequeño, le regalaron un dulce y le acariciaron las orejas un rato.

\- Cocinare algo... ¡Oye!.. Abajo había una anciana... estaba sacando cosas de su apartamento...- Sam lo pensó mientras Dean se colocaba la camisa.

\- Que con eso...- Sam le miro otra vez, se sonrío dejando todo sobre la mesada y saliendo por la puerta del departamento.

Dean le siguió sin saber porque salía así del departamento, se sorprendió en el instante que cruzo el umbral de la puerta aún descalzo, escaleras abajo vio como decía Sam una viejita de la planta baja del edificio sacaba sus muebles de su casa y los sustituía con unos nuevos y más vistosos, Sam uso su encanto y sus hoyuelos indiscriminadamente incluso su cola parecía ponerse a trabajar para parecer más adorable y eso le disgusto, cruzándose de brazos con un enojo muy bien justificado según él.

Su hermano pregunto si le regalaba los muebles pero la viejita sonrío y le negó con la cabeza, ambos pensaron en volver a su departamento pero la señoras los detuvo y les pidió que a cambio de los muebles pasaran tomar el té con ella durante unas semanas, decía que dos nekos como ellos tan lindos eran un regocijo para la vista y Dean murmuro algo para si mismo en respuesta, Sam lo codeo para que se comportara pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse por las claras intenciones de la viejita.

Dean estuvo a punto de negarse solo que Sam contesto primero y en chino, por lo cual la mujer sin dientes asintió encantada dejándoles llevarse, un fosa de dos cuerpos, una mesa ratona, una estantería labrada antigua china y como unos estantes algo estropeados con los años, también la base de una cama baja perfecta para el colchón de Misha, como un par de sillas, lo que sorprendió a Sam fue el juego de vajilla que le entrego al último, compuesto por platos de sopa tipo ramen, platos payos, tacitas, vasos y un juego de te de color jade precioso, Sam quiso negarse porque era demasiado pero Dean ya se los estaba llevando, según el rubio si iba a pasar dos horas diarias con la vieja que le diera todo lo que tuviese.

Todo olía a incienso y comida china, pero Sam le comento a Dean que se le irían con el tiempo mientras ubicaban las cosas dentro de la casa, Dean no dejaba de mirar mal a Sam, como si se estuviera volviendo loco o algo, pero Sam lo ignoro, lo mantuvo distraído dándole instrucciones de donde podía ir colocando las cosas para que todo estuviera en su lugar y hacer de la sala algo más habitable. Las cajas habían desaparecido y su contenido estaba en los estantes y en el aparador color rojizo caoba que contrastaba con las paredes verdes, todo hacia juego entre si con los mismo tonos de color madera y los labrados chinos, la mesa ratona era muy baja para comer pero sentándose en el suelo con los almohadones que también le regalo era medianamente decente.

Sam no supo bien cuando pero Dean desapareció en algún momento y por el resto de la tarde, solo fue a lavar los platos del almuerzo un segundo y él ya no estaba, ni siquiera le dijo que se iba o donde solo se esfumo dejándolo solo, no tenia un celular al cual llamarlo o bar donde supiera que estaría, así que tomo uno de los libros de Misha y se sentó en el sofá verde que aún olía a ancianita a esperar, era lo único que podía hacer, las aventuras de Tom Zoyer no eran una de sus favoritas pero era mejor que estar mirando la verde pared.

Cayó dormido luego de los dos primeros capitulo de la novela, había oscurecido pero seguía lloviendo fuera del departamento, lo despertó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente y la luz encendiéndose de repente. Miro a la puerta donde su hermano lo llamaba con un gran "¡Saaammyyyy!" Y medio borracho, se paro de un salto y busco en sus bolsillos los doscientos dólares que le habían sobrado ya no estaban en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- Demonios Dean donde te habías metido...- se acerca a él pero Dean solo le sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Me extraaañaaaasteeees?- pregunta abrazándolo y de repente Dean esta ronroneando.

\- ¿Tío eso un ronroneo?- suelta perplejo por el ronroneo que escucha y siente en su cuerpo por el apretado abrazo que le da su hermano.

\- ¡Siiii tío, puedo ronronear!- le dice entusiasmado- ¡También probé mi agilidad y puedo saltar en largo tío! ¡Es una pasada!- se separa de él tambaleantes y con la mirada vidriosa.

\- Estas borracho también... ¿Dean que hiciste con el dinero de Misha?- lo sigue con las manso extendidas hacia el cuerpo de su hermano que tambaleante se acerca al sofá, esperando que no se caiga.

\- Me lo lleve, tenia que buscar pistas y algo para poder investigar ¿No es así?- dijo jactándose de ser responsable con la autoestima por las nubes mientras caía en el sofá.

\- Te fuiste a un bar...- sentencio al sentarse a un lado soltando un suspiro.

\- Sip...- contesto contento.

\- Dios... ¿Te lo gastaste todo?

\- Nop, lo invertí- contesto como si fuera obvio y se saco una mochila negra de la espalda que Sam no había notado antes.

\- ¿Invertir? Espera ¿Lo apostaste?- se sentó de lado subiendo sus largas piernas al sillón.

\- ¡Claro Sammy! Como iba a duplicarlo sin arriesgar un poco ¿eh?- Sam sabia que su hermano no tenia remedio, ¿Pero a eso de dedicaba él no? ¿A sacar pasta de donde sea?

\- ¿Y como te fue?- pregunto.

\- ¡Excelente!... mil doscientos dólares en una partida de cartas, otros ochocientos sobre una mesa de pool y una tía me pago quinientos dólares por follármela en el baño XD – Dean soltó una risa profunda que resonó en esa sala, Sam estaba estupefacto por la ultima información.

\- ¿Te vendiste? ¿Con una mujer, en un bar, por quinientos pavos?- Sam no se lo creía Dean no tenia ni una pizca de arrepentimiento o vergüenza.

\- ¡Hombre! Si la morena no tenia desperdicio, me dijo algo de que nunca había tenido oportunidad de follarse a un hombre gato antes, más porque son muy caros y me ofreció el dinero para mi dueño si me la follaba... ¿No iba a decir que no verdad?- se río dejando la mochila negra en la mesita de café.

\- ¿Que llevas allí?- pregunto viendo la mochila llena de cosas, parecía pesada.

\- Un laptop para mi hermanito pequeñoooo... un par de celulareeeees, un sándwich de salamiiiiii, y unas birraaaaas... ¡oh! aquí tienes mil doscientos dólares por tus doscientos que tome prestados...- y soltó el dinero sobre la mesita con el resto de las cosas dejando la mochila a un lado.

\- OK, tus métodos son espantosos pero al menos podremos hackear algunas cosas, así al menos tendremos internet de satélite y averiguar bien que es un nekomata o como salimos de este embrollo- Sam tomo el aparato tendría que hacer varios cambios en el sistema operativo y era mejor ponerse a trabajar.

\- ¡Eso es lo que quería oír, hermanito! Ja, ja... ya pensaba que te estaba gustando esto y que te querías quedar...- soltó abriendo una cerveza y estirándose sobre el sofá.

\- ¿Como? No es que me encante ni nada pero... es, no se, si estamos en una dimensión como en la que terminamos por culpa de Balthazar... donde no hay demonios, brujas, warewolfs, monstruos y bichos exóticos que destripan cosas o infierno, cielo o purgatorio... no se si me quiera ir en realidad...- soltó con la laptop en la mesa sentado en el suelo, mirando por el rabillo del ojos a Dean.

\- ¿Me estas jodiendo no? ¡Este no es nuestro mundo Sam!- le contesto rápidamente sin poder apartar la mirada de la nuca de su hermano.

\- Lo se... ¿Crees que no lo se? Pero... ¿Si pudieras?... ¿No querrías vivir en paz? ¿Sin miedo... dejar de estar alerta mientras duermes? ¿No te gustaría?- le pregunto volteando apenas para mirarle.

\- ¡Sam somos gatos aquí y tenemos un dueño!- replico y el alcohol se borro de su cuerpo.

\- Como si no lo estuvieras disfrutando y sacándole provecho, además... comparado con nuestras vidas...- Sam uso su mano mostrando un gesto de balanza a su hermano mayor que se tomo de un trago la cerveza, enojado.

\- Y porque no hacerlo, donde fueres haz lo que vieres. Ya ponte a buscar una salida, Sam...- soltó tomando una botella y destapándola con bronca.

\- Dean el dicho no es así... pero esta bien.- Sam reviso la laptop y su cualidades Dean había conseguido una de buena calidad y rendidora.

No hablaron del tema por el resto de la noche Dean estaba enojado, el quería volver a casa aunque no tuviera donde volver, pero sabia que la casa que era de Bobby y su Impala también estaban en su mundo, sus armas, su cosas, sus recuerdos de niño, como las pocas fotos de su familia, pero esa era su vida, no esta y veía a Sam tan cansado que podría ser que ya le daba igual. Él también quería paz pero esto de las orejas, la cola y tener dueño no era su idea de poder estar tranquilo, Sam trato de jaquear el wi-fi de un vecino para tener internet hasta que pudiera conectarse a algún satélite de compañía de cable. La cena también llego en silencio, mientras el tecleaba una y otra vez, acondicionando el aparato.

Misha subía las escaleras del apartamento lentamente ya entrada la media noche, por lejos ese día era el mejor que había tenido... en mucho tiempo, solo por llegar tarde el correo de la empresa donde trabaja era un caos, pero pudo solucionarlo al llegar junto con otros compañeros, dirigirlos fue fácil y su jefe estaba tan contento que le hizo firmar un contrato por un año con un sueldo fijo como correspondía y un horario más razonable, solo debía avisar a sus otros trabajos que no trabajaría más en la biblioteca ni en el bar.

La luz de su pasillo aún no andaba cuando metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de su departamento, le dolían los codos y las rodillas ya que el dueño del bar lo hecho a patadas apenas le dijo que no seria más su reemplazo, pero no le importo, no se reía desde hacia mucho tiempo, por lo que llego a casa con una sonrisa en el rostro, su jefe en la biblioteca se lo tomo más tranquilamente y le deseo lo mejor. Ojala la gente fuera tan amable como el señor Tanabe.

Y cuando abrió la puerta y entro a su casa se encontró con la imagen de los nekomatas abrazados y durmiendo en un pequeño sillón verde que no sabe de donde lo sacaron, la verdad los nekos tenían esta cualidad donde se buscan para dormir, igual que los gatos comunes que nacen juntos, pero al mirar más detenidamente había una mesa de café frente a él, además de estantes y un aparador, todo llenaban un poco los espacios vacíos del lugar, había dinero en la mesa... más de lo que él les había dejado a los nekomata, una pc y varios celulares, Misha se jalo del cabello preocupado creyendo que esos dos con su permiso de salir de la casa habían robado todo eso.

Los despertó como pudo estaban ronroneando uno sobre el otro como todo gato y si no estuviera tan espantado de lo que habían estado haciendo mientras él no estaba, no los despertaría en absoluto, los sacudió más fuerte y solo Sam se levanto, sentándose en el sillón y frotándose los ojos, era adorable a pesar de ser tan grande.

\- ¡Sam! ¡Sam!- le frota la cabeza para que le preste atención, pero Sam empieza a ronronear en vez de despertar del todo.

\- Si... ¿Mishaaa?... ¿Que hora es?- dice aún medio dormido alzando su cabeza, para mirarle pero aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Sam de donde salio todo esto, que hicieron hoy?- Sam aún dormido miro a Misha que caminaba nervioso frente a él.

\- La señora de la planta baja cambio los muebles y le pedí que si me los regalaba, pero me dijo que me los daba a cambio de que tomara el té con ella todas las tardes por una semana...- Sam bostezo largamente tratando de despertar, Misha miro el cielorraso recordando a la mujer, era la señora Chinwoo, administraba el edificio.

\- OK... y de donde salio todo este dineral, los aparatos... por favor dime que no los robaron...- se cubrió los ojos.

\- ¿Eh? No, Misha... Dean es bueno a las cartas, dardos, pool, apuestas... generalmente conseguimos dinero así para vivir...- le dice ya más lucido.

\- ¿En serio? Pero...- a Misha le costaba procesar lo que le decía, ¿Que clase de persona encargo a esos dos? ¿Y porque les daría la habilidad de las estafas a dos nekos como ellos?

\- Si tienes hambre deje algo de la cena para ti...- Misha levanto la vista y miro los ojos avellana de Sam, el creía que eran verdes pero debe de haberse equivocado.

\- ¿Cocinaste?- el ojiazul miro como Sam iba a la cocina y le traía un plato cubierto con celofán, un cuarto de pollo y puré de papas a un lado llenaban el plato. - No puedo creerlo...- dice tomando el plato que el tendió Sam.

\- Yo puedo cocinar y no sabe mal tampoco...- dijo a la defensiva.

\- No yo... no lo digo por eso... es extraño, pero desde que los encontré... todo ha mejorado, hoy firme contrato con la empresa donde trabajo, trabajare de ocho de la mañana a cuatro de la tarde, no hace falta que trabaje en la biblioteca ni en el bar...- Misha sonrío y corto un pedazo del pollo, saboreándolo feliz y contento cuando Dean se despertó.

\- ¿Bar? ¿Quien dijo bar? Yo quiero una copa...- Misha se río con la boca llena.

\- Cállate Dean, la verdad eres la primera persona que nos conoce que dice eso... solo espero no te arrepientas... pero, ¿Misha tenías tres trabajos?- Misha asintió, su cena estaba deliciosa, hacia mucho que no probaba algo hecho en casa.

\- Aja...

\- ¿En un bar? Me gusta eso... - Dean se estiro como un gato en el sofá pateando la mesa de café a su paso y Sam golpeo su costado haciendo que se encogiera sobre si mismo- ¡Eh!- se quejo.

\- Tu en un bar no durarías ni un día, terminarías ebrio y metiéndote en problemas...- acoto el más alto y Misha comía con ganas se sentía tan feliz, la compañía le asentaba tan bien y eso dos se portaban como hermanos... era divertidos verles interactuar.

 

\- No es cierto yo se controlarme muy bien, gracias- Misha trago y les miro con una sonrisa- ¿Y tu porque demonios te sonríes así? - dijo Dean de manera maleducada al darse cuenta de como les miraba.

\- ¡Dean!- le reprendió.

\- ¡Que! nos mira como idiota- se cruzo de brazos molesto.

\- Es que son muy lindos...- responde Misha sin inmutarse por la cara que le ponían ambos, algo espantados de que otro tío les diga que son lindos, pero a Misha eso no le importa. Pero lo que los desconcierta es que Misha no se calla y dice todo lo que se le cruza por la cabeza- Estoy muy feliz de haberlos conocido- y con eso los Winchester están desarmados contra ese par de ojos azules sonrientes.

Esas palabras nunca se habían dirigido a ellos directamente, no siendo ellos mismos, pero el plato suena sobre la mesita de café y ellos salen de su estupor al sentir la mano de Misha sobre sus cabezas. Es levantar la mirada y mirarle sonreír porque están allí con él, eso les hace sentir algo muy raro.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo tres

Los siguientes días pasan tranquilamente para Misha, que se volvió el centro de la vida de Dean y Sam aunque ellos no se dieran cuenta, le reclaman su presencia, atención, mimos y caricias que a Misha le divierte mucho darles. Es agradable ver a alguien al llegar a casa y que se mofen porque se tarda mucho en regresar también, cuando llega al departamento en las tardes se encuentra con Dean y Sam que están reacios a aceptar que son nekomatas; era miércoles y se habían pasado la semana investigando el tema, a la empresa y hackeando todo lo relacionado con ellos, encuentran en la red la traducción de su cartilla, de los folios de personalidad y demás, sin mencionar cuanto pagaron por ellos.

La chica de no más de quince años que los pidió on line, era una fanática de la serie Supernatural, y mando a hacer a Sam y Dean Winchester... lleno de los recuerdos, con sus fan fictions favoritos que eran en total unos mil cuatrocientos, de entre sesenta a ciento y algo de paginas cada uno, de los cuales los dos nekos estaban seguros de haber vivido todo eso, el monto de su compra era de más de doscientos cincuenta mil dólares cada uno, ambos se espantaron con la cantidad, unos días después de eso encontraron el numero de serie debajo de la axila izquierda y desistieron de salir de esa supuesta realidad.

Para desgracia, los Winchester estaban algo deprimidos luego de todo eso, a pesar de tener más tiempo para estar en la casa o tener más vida familiar, a Dean le daba problemas y Sam no quería comer por sentirse meros productos cuando se encontraron la impresión de fabricante y su número de serie... además de darse cuenta de que no eran "ellos" al ver el programa en la computadora y además ver el comercial de los nekos en diversos formatos, ellos ahora son una especie de muñecos biológicos creados en laboratorios calificados, unas vidas artificiales para complacer a sus amos... y eso los deprimía, aunque siempre habían corrido riesgo de muerte en cada esquina eran libres de ir y de venir a su antojo... pasar su días dentro del departamento esperando por Misha era espantoso para ellos.

Ya no sabia que hacer el pelinegro y sus nuevas adquisiciones estaban adquiriendo un odio hacia las niñas chinas consentidas con papis con dinero; apenas llego del trabajo ese jueves y en la casa se respira un aura lúgubre y apestoso; llevaban unos días sin bañarse y la cama apestaba porque no querían levantarse tampoco, ya ni se molestaban en aparentar que no les gustaba dormir acurrucaditos uno al lado del otro como habían estado fingiendo la última semana. No son humanos son juguetes, no son gatos pero a veces se sienten como tales y saber de donde salieron o como los fabricaron los ponía en el estándar de productos, sentían como si una nube negra estaba permanentemente sobre su cabezas.

A Misha no le quedo otra que arrastrar a Dean de la cama sujetándolo por los pies hasta la bañadera, era increíble lo que ese neko pesaba, el pensaba que no darían problemas, solo eran nekos pero sus personalidades eran tan fuertes que llegaban a deprimirse a este grado, que Sam no quisiera nada de comida era lo más preocupante con ese tamaño y sin alimento podía hacerse un daño mayor.

Dean no se dejaba desvestir y terminaron forcejeando en el piso del baño, tirando de las ropas que apestaban a hiel y a Misha no hacían más que hacerle fruncir la nariz del olor que desprendían, Dean se quejaba protestaba y luchaba porque tampoco llene la bañera, pero en un tirón termino por rasgar la camiseta negra que llevaba el neko y se quedaron mirando directo a los ojos por un momento demasiado extraño.

\- Misha...- Dean dijo su nombre en un tono muy grave y bajo, el pelinegro no aparto su mirada de la verde y el corazón se le fue a la boca, el pecho de Dean se veía fuerte y terso.

\- Mierda, si no te comportaras como un crío esto no habría pasado Dean...- Misha solo se puso rojo e ignoro la mirada que le ponía Dean y le saco lo que quedaba de la remera esta vez sin oposición.

\- Pervertido, eres de eso tíos a los que le gustan otros tíos, ¿Verdad?- Misha se puso rojo y le dio un coscorrón.

\- Métete a la bañadera ya- le ordeno y Dean se sonrío como por cinco segundos, antes de ver de nuevo la marca de su brazo y el código de barras ensombreciendo su rostro otra vez.

\- OK, OK no te enojes...- Dean se levanto y se quito los pantalones, terminando de desvestirse el solo para meterse en el agua caliente.

\- ¿No vas a lavarte?- le dijo Misha unos minutos después de que el rubio se sentara dentro de la bañadera.

\- No tengo ganas...- Dean miraba el agua transparente, él no era quien creía ser... entonces quien era...

De un momento a otro salio de sus cavilaciones cuando le cayó agua en la cabeza mojando el resto de su cuerpo, solo miro levemente a un lado con las pestañas goteando agua y Misha volvía a echarle agua, su ahora "dueño" se puso a la tarea de bañarle, tomando la esponja le repaso la espalda y el cuello tanto como los hombros, le refregó los sobacos con esmero -eso le hizo gracia-, la verdad Misha se preocupaba mucho por ellos, incluso fue a disculparse con la vieja de abajo porque no fueron a tomar el té los últimos días, dando la excusa que estaban enfermos, la anciana asintió y le dio un té verde que sabia a mil demonios para ellos.

Le costaba adaptarse a eso, a ser la mascota de alguien, en ese mundo no existía la magia, ni las invocaciones ni nada de lo que él conocía... ni siquiera su Impala, estaba más sensible de lo que él recordaba ser, pero todo estaba en su perfil, las habilidades de gato y características venían también con actitudes felinas, como dormir pegado a su hermano lo cual esos días eran prácticamente su vicio, Sam tenia esta temperatura en el cuerpo que lo reconfortaba de modo ridículo además de parecer una puta estufa y a él solo lo llevaba a ronronear por todo incluso los mimos de Misha o ponerse triste cuando extrañaba algo o a alguien, en su caso a su bebe de dos toneladas y Misha ocasionalmente.

Pero no podía dejar ir el hecho de que no era humano y que lo habían creado en un tubito de vidrio, sentía como le lavaba el cabello con suavidad y lo trataba con un cariño que no podía evitar que le gustase -a pesar de ser un tío- la verdad nunca le habían cuidado tanto según lo que recordaba y era agradable la sensación de ello.

\- Misha...- se quejo taciturno Sam desde la puerta del baño.

\- ¿Que pasa?- la cara de su otro neko tenia ojeras oscuras debajo de sus ojos castaños y las orejas caídas, lo vio entrar al cuarto de baño arrastrando los pies mientras se sacaba la ropa en el trayecto- ¿Que haces?- le pregunto al ver atónito la desmesurada musculatura del castaño.

\- Báñame a mí también...- pegando su mejilla a la espalda de Misha, rodeándolo por completo al de ojos azules con sus brazos, Dean lo miro y su mal humor salto al instante.

\- ¡Pero Sam que haces!- se quejo Dean parándose en la bañadera y empujando a Sam lejos de Misha en un acto de celos que no supo de donde salio.

La pelea termina con ambos nekos en el agua uno de espaldas al otro, enojados y Misha empapado, regañándolos tanto que los dos dejan de hablarse entre si. Se pregunta que puede hacer para que sean como eran antes, en esos días que no se creían que ese mundo fuera real, parecían estar tratando de hacer algo, trabajando en un caso como lo hacían en la serie que estuvieron viendo esos días. Que podría darles que los hiciera felices, los nekos son difíciles de manejar de por si y estos dos con las personalidades tan complejas que tienen lo son aún más.

Luego de colocarles ropas limpias, cepillarle el cabello de Sam un buen rato y darle una cerveza a Dean mientras la cena estaba lista es lo que sigue, Sam le ayudo a hacer un estofado pero aún así seguía triste, callado, cuando todo estuvo listo comían en silencio y parecía que una nube negra frotaba sobre sus cabezas, intento armar conversación pero repartir paquetes y cartas en la oficina no es demasiado interesante, ni parece ser del tipo de conversación que a los Winchester les entretenga demasiado, sacar a flote la vida que llevaban en la serie o preguntar de ella tampoco fue buena idea y Misha no sabia de donde sacar más ideas.

\- ¿Dean? ¿Tu tenias un auto no?- pregunto sin animo de embarrar la más.

\- Si, mi princesa, un Impala de 67´ de color negro, lo reconstruí dos veces...- y cayó, su voz era tan profunda que solo irradiaba tristeza.

\- ¿Y tu Sam? - Misha trato de cambiar de tema, pensar rápido, reaccionar más rápido aún... tal como ellos.

\- Yo no... yo tenia mi laptop pero con la que Dean me consiguió...- por lo menos Sam estaba comiendo ahora, lentamente pero lo hacia, solo que apartaba toda la carne y se comía solo el arroz con verduras, completamente al contrario de Dean que solo pinchaba la carne y se miraba con asco el arroz con verduras.

\- Sam estudiaba para abogado en Stanford... antes, cuando, mmm... ¡Demonios esto es una mierda! Ni siquiera somos lo que recordamos- acoto Dean desinflado pero dejando fluir el enojo arrojando el tenedor sobre el plato con fuerza.

\- En realidad lo son, Dean...- ambos Winchester lo miran atentos- Toda su personalidad, conocimientos y cualidades siguen allí, sino Sam no podría haber hackeado un satélite para tener internet, no es que lo apruebe...- negó con la cabeza dejando el plato en la mesa de café- o tu Dean no podrías haber apostado y ganado, tus habilidades para el juego siguen allí...como tu carisma, pero lo de la chica no lo apruebo, no lo vuelvas a hacer lo digo en serio...- le miro regañándolo con el dedo en alto y Dean bufo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Si, si ya me lo dijiste mil veces Misha, nada de sexo casual o por dinero, pero que quieres que haga conmigo ¿¡Eh!? El sexo es mi modus operandi...- le replica señalándose completo con ambas manos.

\- Eso es cierto...- señala Sam, dándole la razón a Dean con los ojitos más iluminados.

\- Creo que hay una pagina que habla de eso, lo investigare, pero dejemos ese tema para después, lo que quería decirles es que ustedes siguen siendo "los Winchester"- remarca entre paréntesis usando su dedos para remarcarlo y los dos nekos se miran entre si porque eso les recordaba demasiado a Castiel- Por más que sean también Nekos... aquí al menos no tienen que preocuparse de que nadie les ataque o trate de matarlos como en esa serie tan rara...- continuo la conversación viendo como la actitud de sus mascotas cambiaba mientras les convencía de que no era malo todo eso, con miradas entre ellos parecían como si se hablaran con las expresiones que se ponían el uno al otro.

\- ¡Eh! La serie no es rara... esto es raro...- Dean se agarro las orejas, cerrando un ojo al sentir dolor porque sin tacto volvió a tirar de ellas con demasiada fuerza- Solo no es compatible con esta realidad...- replico ofendido esa era su vida la de la pantalla.

\- Sabes... se de un deshuesadero donde podríamos encontrar un auto parecido al tuyo, no se si de ese año pero algo que te guste, si dices que lo reparaste dos veces lo más probable es que tengas todos los conocimientos instalados para ello, tal vez puedas tomar los pedazos de uno y reconstruirlo- a Dean se le ilumino la cara y Sam miraba su hermano con el tenedor en la boca.

\- ¿En serio?- Dean solo de pensar en tener su auto, o uno parecido hacia que su condición de neko se fuera al diablo.

\- Tendrías que trabajar en algún lado para comprarlo pero yo te ayudaría...- dijo cortando un pedazo de su carne, esto de darle un objetivo a realizar era buena idea.

\- ¿Misha haría eso por mi?- la felicidad se le salía del cuerpo, poder trabajar en un auto, armar el suyo tal cual lo recordaba, era un bálsamo en toda esa locura.

\- Claro, aunque no puedo mandar a Sam a Stanford o cualquier universidad pero creo que al señor Tanabe le gustaría tenerte en la biblioteca, son solo seis horas y podrías leer todo lo que quisieras o si quieres estudiar por internet la carrera...- Sam sonrío y casi se atraganta al tratar de hablar mientras comía, pero le gustaba la idea y Dean le palmeaba la espalda para que no se ahoguara del todo...

\- ¿Y yo?- pregunto Dean...

\- Bueno la verdad no me gustaba ese antro donde trabajaba... pero el dueño Boreanaz puede que le interese tener un Neko detrás de la barra, ojo que solo si te da un sueldo justo si no, no, ese tipo es muy tacaño...- le dice serio, con el semblante perdido en algún recuerdo de ese bar de mala muerte.

\- ¿Podemos ir ahora?- Dean prácticamente se lleva la mesa puesta al pararse, la emoción de empezar algo le urgía, no era de la clase de persona que estaba más de dos semanas encerrado y ese era su estatus ahora, mascota- en casa- duerme y come.

\- No Dean mañana – le dice haciendo un ademán para que volviera a sentarse.

\- Gracias- dijo Sam pegado a su oído, ni se entero cuando se había movido de su lugar el neko más alto, solo se acerco a él y lo abrazo muy fuerte, Dean se había sumado un minuto después apretándolo tanto que terminaron los tres en el piso.

Misha fue la día siguiente al trabajo con Sam, dejando solo a Dean todo el día, pero al cazador le dio igual ya que dormía toda la mañana casi hasta entrar el medio día, el jefe de Misha estaba sorprendido porque tenga un neko masculino como ese y los rumores se empezaron a esparcir por la compañía sobre el empleado de correo con un neko de Sam Winchester de supernatural, lo malo es que casi todo el mundo sabia quien era Sam Winchester y que además una representación en neko ande por el edificio con su dueño era la conmoción pura, todo el mundo quería sacarse una foto con el nekomata, Sam solo se limito a ponerse tieso por la incómoda situación de las fotos y los abrazos con todo el staff de la compañía.

Claro que Misha no le permitió a nadie colgar esas fotos en internet y les hizo firmar a todos un papel con la condición, anotándole el nombre y datos personales de todos aquellos que se tomaron una foto junto a su Neko, después de todo tenia que protegerlo de los fanáticos que se le ocurriera robárselo, ya que con un aparato especial podían borrarle identificación del cuerpo de Sam o modificar las placas de identificación del dueño.

Mas tarde al salir del trabajo Misha llevo a Sam a la biblioteca nacional, caminaron por los pasillos hasta encontrar al señor Tanabe, Misha lo presento, le pregunto si podría darle su trabajo de medio tiempo, le comento que Sam tenia estudios de segundo año de universidad programados y una capacidad intelectual superior, no hizo falta insistirle siquiera, el señor Tanabe no había contratado a nadie porque nadie le parecía apropiado o responsable como consideraba a Misha.

Por lo que le dio el trabajo de administrador en la biblioteca y cualquiera otra cosa que necesite asistencia el señor Tanabe, pero Misha recalco cuales eran sus tareas porque el señor Tanabe también tenia su mañas y así Sam estuvo incómodo más allá de su resistencia de situaciones embarazosas por alrededor de media hora que tuvo que escuchar de Misha, con todo lo que le dijo Misha que no podía hacer porque al señor Tanabe tenia debilidad por los nekos sexuales o por aprovecharse de su jerarquía o porque el hombre estaba frente a ellos mientras su dueño enumeraba cada uno de los puntos en los que tenia que tener cuidado en la biblioteca y el señor Tanabe sin pudor alguno sonreía encantado a su vergüenza, no tendría que aceptarle ningún desliz al hombre, ahora que lo pensaba Misha estaba rodeado de libidinosos.

Sam estaba muy feliz de empezar al día siguiente, tenia casi el mismo horario que Misha por lo que saldrían a la misma hora, pero al volver la casa era un tiradero... parecía que un huracán había dejado la basura de varios mini mercados, botellas y envoltorios de frituras desparramadas por doquier, llamaron a Dean pero este no contestaba, en la cama estaba la computadora abierta con un vídeo en reproducción continua, Sam la cerro rápidamente al escuchar los gemidos, la tomo y solo había paginas porno de asiáticas con senos grandes, trago saliva y cerro una por una e intento borrarlas del historial antes de que Misha viera como era su hermano en realidad, seguramente su hermano tenia un sobre calentamiento y con algo debía desfogarse...

\- ¿Que es eso Sam?- dijo Misha detrás de el sobresaltándolo, pero al ver que borraba algo del historial del navegador insistió.

\- ¡Que! Nada, nada... je, no es nada, Misha...- y cerro la laptop lo más rápido que pudo, le daba vergüenza ajena los vicios de su hermano mayor.

\- Déjame ver, tal vez dice algo sobre donde fue Dean...- le saco el aparato de entre los dedos y noto el rubor que tenia en el rostro, pero el mismo lo cargo todo el día así que podía ser más vergonzoso que todo lo que paso ese día Sam.

\- No, no Misha...- trato de agarrar la laptop pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Busty asian Girls?- Misha que se había sentado en la cama junto a Sam volteo a verlo algo descolocado.

\- Bueno… este... tu sabes... Dean...- Sam se río nervioso, se veía que no sabia donde meterse el pobre.

A Misha se había olvidado de ese asunto que a Dean le importa tanto, no es que a Sam le sea indiferente pero no tiene esa desesperación e imperiosa necesidad de desfogarse diariamente como su hermano mayor, desde que llegaron a esa casa y de que Dean se metió con aquella chica había pasado dos semanas completas, y para el Winchester mayor no era normal pasar más de dos días sin follar.

Sam se quedo en el departamento mientras Misha salió a buscara Dean, eran las seis de la tarde y no había muchos lugares donde encontrar ese tipo de satisfacción a esas horas, había un burdel en el barrio chino, estaba oculto a la vista pero estaba abierto las veinticuatro horas, también le había prohibido a Dean acostarse con alguien por lo que no creyó que fuera allí, había dos lugares más a los que entro para ver si le veía pero el nekomata no estaba, llamo a su celular cuando salio a la calle más ansioso aún. El tono el celular que Dean se escuchaba, llamaba y llamaba pero Dean no respondía.

Se estaba poniendo de los nervios, todos los días se veía como los nekos eran robados, despersonalizados y echados a la calle a trabajar como prostitutos, Misha se rasco la nuca preocupado, con la apariencia de Dean o Sam, serian una fuente de ingresos muy rentable si el fuera esa clase de persona, pero lo que menos quería es que cayeran en ese tipo de lugares.

Por eso mismo le lleno la cabeza a Sam con advertencias, de no hablar con extraños, ni dejarse embaucar por nadie o manosear, Sam solo lo miraba divertido y apenado, el castaño le pidió encarecidamente que mirara la serie de la televisión porque su hermano y él se dedicaban a mantenerse al margen, pasar desapercibidos y no caer en estafas o embaucos, era su radar número dos después de notar cosas sobrenaturales.

Le dijo que no debía preocuparse, pero Misha aún preocupado le insistía que como Nekos poseen el rasgo complaciente y el de obediencia, que podían ser usados en su contra y aunque Sam quiso refutar eso siendo lo que son ahora tuvo que escucharle atentamente, el menor de los Winchester suspira, aún recuerda bien cuando Misha les dijo no salir de la casa y ellos no podían hacerlo.

El pelinegro entra al edificio, pasando por la puerta de la administradora Chinwoo para tomar las escaleras pero en la puerta hay un papel que no había anotado antes allí, vuelve sobre sus pasos para mirarlo bien y es la letra de Dean, despegándolo de inmediato para leerlo.

\- ¡Sam!- grita Misha cuando entra al departamento.

\- ¿Que paso, encontraste a Dean?

\- No algo le paso a la señora Chinwoo, Dean se la llevo al hospital, vamos- Misha toma su mochila y salen de allí.

Una hora después están en el hospital, una enfermera les dice que solo familiares pueden entrar pero Misha le insistió que ellos estaban a cargo de la anciana y que ella llego con uno de sus Nekos, la enfermera de repente se sonrío nerviosa, Misha y Sam se miraron sin entender pero la chica no podía poner dos palabras juntas después de la aclaración, con los nervios que le agarraron sonriéndose continuamente poniéndola torpe en el pasillo de hospital, pero los llevo donde internaron a la señora Chinwoo.

La enfermera apenas si le informo que la señora Chinwoo se había desvanecido en la puerta de su casa y se rompió un brazo, dijo que un Neko rubio la trajo en brazos hasta allí, Sam y Misha se recriminaron internamente por haber pensado mal de Dean, al entrar al cuarto el cazador se dio la vuelta y les sonrío al verles, la habitación era grande y estaba solo la señora Chinwoo, Dean les saludo como si nada pero la mirada que él le hecho a la enfermera completamente descarada y lasciva sonrojo hasta a Misha, no conocía semejante gesto del nekomata, Sam solo rodó los ojos y le dio un golpe en el hombro para que se comportara.

\- Dean, dime que paso- Misha se acerco a la anciana y esta estaba dormida con un yeso sobre su cuerpo.

\- Yo estaba entretenido con la computadora planeando cascarme la tranquilamente cuando, ¡AUCH! - Sam le pega más fuerte en el hombro y lo hace trastabillar- ¿Porque fue eso?- lo mira de tal manera que parece que le arrancara la cabeza a su hermanito, solo que Sam no se inmuta para nada y Misha tiene un fusible quemado por lo que acaba de escuchar y no puede acotar nada.

\- ¿En nuestra cama? ¡Dean nosotros dormimos allí!- le dice enfrentándolo, con algo de asco en la cara.

\- ¡Que! ...iba a limpiar después, pero no te sulfures tanto Sammy, no llegue ni a primera base ¿OK? Escuche a alguien caerse antes que hiciera nada, me levante y corría a la puerta, allí por el hueco de las escaleras vi algo en el suelo, baje y era la señora Chinwoo tenia el brazo hacia el otro lado así que...- Dean miraba a Sam con cara de asesino pero se explicaba claramente después de todo...

\- Debiste llamar Dean... pensé que este había pasado algo. - Dean se volvió a Misha, sus orejas se bajaron y su cola dejo de moverse, con una mueca en su cara asintió.

\- Perdón, pero me sacaron el celular en la entrada...- protesto metiendo su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón.

\- Pero, porque se lo diste...- pregunta Sam algo incrédulo.

\- Fue raro, porque no quería dárselo... y me lo volvió a pedir y lo saque de mi bolsillo y se lo entregue- Dean se rasco la cabeza aún no entendía eso, era confuso.

\- Es de lo que le hablaba a Sam hoy, a pesar de sus personalidades tienen implantados los rasgos de Nekos "para obedecer y complacer" mmm, podría...- Misha se quedo pensando un segundo con los dedos sobándose el mentón, pero termino por sacudir su cabeza- No, no nos dispersemos, la señora Chinwoo tiene una hija creo que se llama Meenwei, la llamare, ¿Quédense aquí OK?- Misha salio del cuarto de hospital para hablar afuera.

\- Me estas jodiendo que no podemos mandar a la mierda a nadie o engañara a otras personas si nos piden cosas...- Dean miraba a Sam horrorizado.

\- Si... parece que si...- dijo Sam dejándose caer en una de las sillas cerca de la cama- nadie con autoridad, Misha hablo sobre policías, médicos o bomberos... cualquiera que tenga una jerarquía nos será imposible no ser... sinceros y hacer lo que nos digan, negarnos de por si- dijo frotándose las sienes.

\- Esto es un jodida broma, ¿Seguro que no estamos dentro de las acciones de algún trickster?... ¿No hay manera de evitar eso? ¿De modificar este comportamiento?- Sam levanto la mirada hacia Dean que esperaba que le de un gran si y lo dejo pensando, mostrando esa mueca característica de él cuando un engranaje empieza a moverse dentro de su cabeza.

\- Bueno... si nos programaron nuestras personalidades, de alguna manera... tendríamos que ser capaces de reprogramar ciertas actitudes... como la obediencia ¿No es así?- la mente de Sam trabajaba como de costumbre y Dean solo sonrío satisfecho, sabia que ese terreno era el de su hermanito sabelotodo y que ahora que la semilla estaba plantada, la curiosidad de Sam no descansaría hasta averiguar si era posible y si lo era... buscaría la manera de lograrlo.

\- Creo que metí la pata no se porque...- dijo Misha de repente con el teléfono celular en la mano y mirándolo espantado, los Winchester voltearon a verlo no lo habían escuchado entrar en la habitación, se parecía tanto a su Castiel en eso.

\- ¿EH? ¿Que paso?- dijo Dean mirándolo desde el otro lado de la cama, con Sam a su lado.

\- Por alguna razón... Meenwei cree que yo tire a la señora Chinwoo por las escalera y le rompí un brazo para no pagar la renta...- Misha seguía mirando el teléfono y el silencio después de esas palabras se extendió por unos dos minutos reloj hasta que Dean reacciono y Sam salio de su estupor.

\- Repite eso...- soltó Dean mirándolo de lado, con las cejas en alto sin entender como llego a esa conclusión la hija de esa señora.

\- Ahh...- Misha aún estaba atónito, sin entender.

\- ¿Como es que llego a esa conclusión?- pregunto Sam acercándose a Misha que no caía como había pasado eso.

\- Thaa tha...- el pelinegro no podía siquiera gesticular una respuesta...

\- ¡¿Misha?!- Sam movió su mano frente el rostro de Misha pero este solo podía ve el celular en su mano.

\- No tengo idea...- Misha levanto sus ojos azules a Sam y reacciono levemente.

\- Será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí pero ya...- Dean tomo su chaqueta y la mochila de Misha, empujando al pelinegro junto con Sam.

\- Yeah...- asintió Sam, era mejor abandonar el lugar y era su especialidad desaparecer, hacerse humo y no recordar si les vieron o no.

\- ¿Como? Pero... – Misha miro a ambos alternativamente viéndose superado en altura y fuerza, sujetado de los brazos discretamente lo empujaron fuera del edificio.

\- Nada, mejor nos mudamos...- Dean comento entre dientes viendo hacia todos lados asegurándose por si alguien les veía marchar, perderse entre la gente de urgencias.

\- ¿QUE? - Dijo Misha que iba en puntas de pie tratando de frenar los largos pasos de ambos Winchester sin lograrlo.

\- Créenos, es lo mejor...- Sam le susurro agachándose solo un poco, miro a Dean y parecía que tenían una conversación mientras en revisiones rápidas desaparecieron del lugar sin dejar rastro.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo cuatro

\- No lo entiendo...

\- ¿Que?

\- ¿Un cuarto de hotel?

\- Que... ¿Que tiene de malo?- Dean de repente dedico toda su atención a él desde la cocina.

\- Nada solo... ¿Porque creen que teníamos que dejar el departamento?- los miro como si estuvieran locos, la verdad es que cuando esos dos, imponiendo sus tamaños, lo instaron a moverse y llevarlo de un lugar a otro no le quedó más que dejar que lo llevaran.

\- ¿Misha que sabes tú de la señora Chinwoo?- dijo Sam sacando su cabeza de la laptop.

\- Es la administradora del edificio...- lo dijo como si fuera lo más sencillo y simple del mundo pero en realidad su conocimiento de ella eran así de llanos.

\- OK, si... pero nosotros hemos pasado una semana y días con ella, todas las tardes, tomando té verde con galletitas de miel... escuchando conversaciones telefónicas, y viendo visitantes perturbadores, ella es de la mafia china- le explico tratando de ser conciso y entendible, Dean ponía cara de asco al recordar el asqueroso té verde y esas galletitas secas y súper dulces.

\- ¿Que? No, no lo es...- Misha estaba seguro de que esos nekos estaban rotos en algún archivo de su memoria y veían cosas donde no había nada.

\- Si, si lo es y de las pesadas...- acoto Dean volviendo a sus diarios.

\- Es solo una anciana...- le reclamo poniéndose a caminar nervioso por la habitación.

\- Lo es, pero su hija se encarga del negocio ahora...- le dijo Sam que notaba la desesperación de su dueño.

\- Y es la que cree que la tiraste por las escaleras...- volvió a decir Dean marcando un circulo en el diario, buscaba minuciosamente lo que más les convenía.

Misha esta perplejo, aún no cae de como llego a eso, el recuerda haber marcado el teléfono de la hija de la administradora del edificio, recuerda decirle que su madre estaba internada y que se había lastimado, que era uno de los inquilinos y que estaban en el hospital y si podía ir a ver a su madre...

Pero cuando lo empezó a insultar en chino, lo amenazo y le dijo que él lo había hecho a propósito... se congelo y la chica le colgó.

Ahora estaba con Sam y Dean en ese motel, era barato, se veía sucio, olía y él que les atendió era de esa gente que dice en luces de neón "si te he visto no me acuerdo" grabado en la frente, era un lugar de mala muerte y ni siquiera le pidieron las identificaciones de su nekos.

Sam y Dean se habían procurado camuflaje, colocando unos gorros para ocultar sus orejas y enroscaron sus colas alrededor de su cintura, si el los viera por la calle, solo serian dos tipos demasiado altos e intimidantes con los cuales toparse. Aún estaba asombrado por la facilidad de ambos de poder esconderse entre la gente con lo grandes que eran, se las ingeniaron para entrar y salir del departamento donde vivían sin ser vistos mientras el los esperaba ya en el motel, le daba miedo lo bien que se adaptaban a ser fantasmas.

Mientras Sam tipeaba a lo loco en la computadora, Dean buscaba meticulosamente en el diario, hoja tras hoja marcando quien sabe que cosas, él solo podía estar sentado en la cama, con la cabeza hecha un lío. Esa mañana estaba solo enseñando a Sam a ser precavido y consiguiéndole una ocupación y ahora estaba huyendo de la mafia china.

Como demonios pasó eso... Misha seguía sin entenderlo.

La noche cerrada lo persiguió manteniéndolo con los ojos abiertos y clavados al techo, tenia a Dean a su derecha y a Sam a su izquierda acostados en la cama king size que pidió el rubio al registrarse en el hotel como Mathews Band, acurrucaditos como solían dormir en su cama, pero él seguía sin poder pegar ojo. Sam le explico para calmarlo... que cambio todos los registros de la señora Chinwoo tenia en su departamento, su nombre real de inquilino, su foto, sus datos personales, el lugar donde trabajaba...

Y como Misha nunca estaba y no se hablaba con los inquilinos del edificio no había rastro de él allí. En el hospital Dean no dio su nombre o su credencial, Sam también se encargo de que la enfermera y el doctor que los habían visto en el hospital fueran transferidos mágicamente, desde la Dirección General de Salud a nuevas locaciones a efectuarse inmediatamente hackeando las computadoras pertinentes.

Por lo cual él podría seguir con su trabajo y Dean se encargaría de encontrar otro departamento que les quede más cómodo. Esos nekos tenían una capacidad asombrosa para cubrir rastros y desaparecer, estaban demasiado preparados para vivir fuera de la sociedad y la verdad solo creía que un ángel o un demonio podía hallarlos si se esmeraban lo suficiente.

El ronroneo de Dean empezó a relajar su cuerpo poco a poco, era algo que sucedía cuando el rubio caía finalmente dormido, cerró sus ojos y se percato de que no estaba solo, no lo había notado antes...

Él desde niño había estado solo, el cuidaba de si mismo luego de lo que les paso a sus padres, después de salir del orfanato y durante los siguientes años... vivía el día a día sin planes futuros o sentido en realidad; pero encontrar a los Winchester, llevarlos a su casa, que se convirtieran en sus nekos era lo mejor que le había pasado. Él los cuidaba... los mimaba tanto como podía y en retorno ellos lo estaba cuidando a él, le hacían compañía, no lo dejaban solo... eran familia ahora, y al sentir el brazo de Sam cruzar su pecho... tomar la mano de Dean y sostenerla sobre su pecho se quedo dormido con esa palabra en su cabeza.

Despertó para ir a trabajar, Sam salió con él y Dean estaba enojado por quedarse solo por la mañana otra vez empezaba a disgustarse el separarse de Sam por muchas horas, hacerlo con Misha ya le jodía porque sentir apego por ese extraño era algo desconocido para él, era como un cuchillo de cocina incrustado en una articulación y el dolor de ello se esparcía por su cuerpo.

Sam renegó de él, diciéndole que no les quedaba otra. Le instó a que buscara un departamento y le dejo mil dólares que aún conservaban de su primera recaudación, Misha le dio permiso de apostar, pero aún tenía prohibido acostarse con desconocidos/as y Sam sintió pena por Dean porque sabia que no aguantaría mucho más en abstinencia.

Cuando Misha y Sam se fueron el remoloneo en la cama duro solo unos minutos más, se baño con pesadez y la verdad no extrañaba para nada la mugre de moteles en los que se suponía vivía en la serie de televisión, merodeo por la habitación hasta que decidió ponerse en movimiento y encontrar un nuevo departamento que les quedara más cómodo a Sam y Misha para ir a trabajar.

Tomo los diarios el dinero y salio de allí, con la gorra de béisbol en su cabeza y su cola enroscada en la cintura era solo Dean Winchester y no el neko fabricado, con su apariencia jugo sus cartas como siempre, las primeras visitas a los lugares que marco no eran ni por asomo lo que decían en el diario, las siguientes se acercaban a la descripción pero el alquiler era exageradamente caro y no lo valía.

Eran ya casi las dos de la tarde y a las cuatro Sam estaría de vuelta en el motel, estaba bastante lejos del motel por lo que decidió poner en marcha el camino de regreso, estaba en la zona industrial de San Francisco, había mucho movimiento de carga y descarga de productos, cruzando entre los trabajadores que eran prácticamente tan grandes como él pero también el triple en ancho, cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo un cartel pequeñito de color azul.

Se detuvo y volvió unos paso atrás para ver cual era la razón de ese cartel, pero el movimiento de la gente a su alrededor no le dejaba leer bien, se acerco los dos metros que lo separaban del cartel y pudo ver que decía “Se alquila” escrito en tiza en un pedazo de madera pintado de azul, nada más que eso. Miró a su alrededor y no pudo determinar que era lo que se alquilaba pero su instinto le decía que lo chequeara.

Tomo el cartel y se metió por la puerta del mismo color que el cartel, subió unas escaleras y frente a el había un ascensor de carga, cerrándolo una vez dentro; reviso la cinturilla del pantalón donde había dejado colgado su nuevo cuchillo de cazador, solo por si acaso se metía a la boca del lobo.

Al llegar al último piso abrió las portezuelas deslizándolas hacia arriba y frente a él se encontraba un gran loft, solo veía columnas muy altas, cajas y cosas viejas acumuladas allí. Pudo observar grandes ventanales de aproximadamente cincuenta centímetros, que decoraban entrecortadamente las paredes sin pintar, solo cemento viejo y ladrillo a la vista.

\- ¿Hola?- llamo Dean escuchando el eco de sus pasos dentro de ese lugar, la luz era imponente y cegaba, era tanto el silencio allí que el bullicio del mercado de abajo ni se escuchaba.

\- ¡Oh Hola!- dijo un hombrecillo pequeño que estaba lleno de polvo y vestía un overol sobre un traje oscuro.

\- Hola... emm vi este cartel...- dice Dean y el hombrecillo se le acerca y suelta las cajas en una silla vieja.

\- Oh genial ¿Esta interesado?

\- Emm me gustaría saber que es lo que alquila en realidad...

\- Pues este loft, no está terminado pero no me interesa en realidad arreglarlo...- Dean lo miro extrañado, ese lugar era grandioso pero necesitaba mucho arreglo.

\- Puede explicarse...

\- ¡Si!, si claro sígame...- el hombre le hizo un ademán y Dean siguió al hombrecillo que apenas le llegaba al pecho- Como vera lo único que esta en buen estado son los pisos, no se ve claramente por la cantidad de polvo pero son pisos de madera, las paredes son fáciles de arreglar pero no tengo tiempo para ello, yo soy de New York y creo que me conviene vender este lugar directamente y volver a casa. Todo esto era de mi hermano mayor pero nunca le dio uso; mire el baño esta sin instalar, pero la electricidad funciona en todo el lugar, hay una cocina pero no esta instalada y allí en el fondo hay un elevador para autos, el lugar es muy grande pero no tengo interés de alquilarlo finalmente, eso implicaría tener que estar en contacto, depender del correo para recibir los pagos y si no se efectúan en tiempo y forma debería volver aquí y no me apetece, es poco práctico...- Dean escucho todo eso atentamente.

\- Entonces quiere vender, no alquilar...- la verdad el lugar estaba genial pero necesitaba mucho trabajo y dinero el ponerlo a punto.

\- Exacto...- dijo el hombre mirándolo hacia arriba esperando una resolución de su parte.

\- Es una lástima solo tengo mil dólares encima y es para alquilar...- le dijo mirando por la sucia ventana al mercado tres pisos abajo.

\- Si me los entrega le daré el contrato y será dueño de ese sitio... - le dijo el hombrecillo y Dean se lo quedo mirando desconfiado.

\- Disculpe... pero aún así... este lugar sin arreglos no vale menos de treinta y cinco mil dólares señor...- se acerca a él y nota como al sacarse el overol este va vestido con un traje Armani, negro rayado y Dean piensa que ese tío no necesita más dinero que el que viste en ese momento, al ver el reloj de oro.

\- Lo se... pero como dije no me interesa conservarlo, tengo los papeles encima por si quiere comprarlo ya...

\- Uhmmm... tendría que leer bien el contrato... consultarlo con mi hermano-le explico, si ese fuera su mundo ese tío seria un demonio y él estaría por vender su alma por un lugar que no lo amerita.

\- Ya veo... yo tengo negocios en New York no puedo quedarme y tendría que volver en dos semanas...

\- ¿Dos semanas?

\- Si...

\- Déjame ver ese contrato...

Sam atravesó la puerta de la habitación donde se hospedaban, traía una cara de incomodidad bastante grande, el señor Tanabe había encontrado el hueco entre las advertencias de Misha y su palidez enmarcaba la vergüenza que le dio lo que ese hombre le pidió hacer y el no pudo decirle que no, solo recordar como le cepillo la cola y el cabello con un cepillo fucsia y lo hizo trabajar con lazos en el cabello y eso lo desmoralizo, todo el mundo lo miraba y le hablaba como si el fuera un bebe.

Dejo la mochila negra de Dean en la mesa de la cocina y noto que Dean no estaba allí, se sentó suspiro y se metió dentro de la pc tenia que haber una forma de desprogramar esa parte de la personalidad neko que lo condicionaba de ese modo. Se metió con una llave Skeleton a los archivos de la empresa que vende los nekos en el mundo, le tomo unas dos horas pero logro encontrar usando diferentes direcciones de IP para no ser detectado ni hallado.

Finalmente dio con un programa de desprogramación, que si no se calibraba bien podrían borrarles todos los recuerdos y dejarlos en blanco por completo, necesitaba un par de cosas para la programación, y una memoria más grande para respaldar los recuerdos que tenia su hermano y él, todas las habilidades que les habían dado formando su carácter tal cual poseían los Winchester en esa serie de televisión.

Estaba guardando datos y cosas que debía conseguir, el no quería soportar ese tipo de ordenes del señor Tanabe, el trabajo le gustaba pero no si tenia que andar con cintas en el cabello.

\- ¡Sam adivina que!- vocifero Dean en un subidón de azúcar...- Dean se planto en la puerta con el pomo de ella en la mano aún y solo observo la imagen de su hermano frente a él, espaldas ancha y el pelo levantado con un montón de cosas rosas en el.

\- ¿Dean? ¿Donde estabas?- el humor desinflado de Sam aún persistía... y Dean se le acerco con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no podía ser su hermano con esos lacitos en el pelo... pero si era...

\- ¿Porque tienes coletas, hebillas y lazos en el pelo Sam?

\- Por favor quítamelas...- Sam se le caían las lágrimas, ya que el señor Tanabe le había prohibido quitárselas el mismo.

Mientras Dean quitaban los adornos de Hello Kitty y los lazos rosados del cabello de Sam este le decía que era su culpa por llevar el pelo tan largo, pero cuando vio que las orejas de su hermano se bajaban y no decía nada respecto a sus comentarios dejo el tema de lado porque estaba seguro que tanto como a él no le gustaba obedecer órdenes de nadie. Cambio el tema rápidamente contándole que consiguió un lugar para vivir y no solo eso también lo había comprado, Sam se volteo a verlo incrédulo de ello desde donde estaba, Sam giro su torso entre las piernas de Dean y le miro con las dudas pintadas en el rostro, no era posible que Dean haya comprado nada con solo mil dólares...

Sentado desde el borde de la cama como estaba Dean para quitarle las cintas del cabello supo que no le creía y que se había tomado ese dinero en un bar, Dean le forzó a darse la vuelta y colocarse bien para seguir retirando los adornos de niñas de la cabeza de su hermano, se tardo unos diez minutos quitarle todos los apliques y demás porquerías en silencio.

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa para discutir el tema de la programación por un buen rato pero el tema le picaba debajo de la piel al menor y Dean saco el contrato de su bolsillo...

\- Un Loft... Sin baño, sin cocina... con dos elevadores al tercer piso... ¿Por mil dólares?... ¿Compraste esto por todo el capital suelto que teníamos? Pensé que no estaba aquí porque estabas en algún bar duplicándolo...- Sam trato de leer más del contrato mientras soltaba su pensamientos en voz alta.

\- ¿Que soy un leprecon y su olla de oro?- Dean se sentía un poco usado, pensando que solo servía para hacer dinero fácil, pero desecho la idea porque a él le gusta el dinero fácil...

\- Si algo así...- dijo sin levantar la mirada de los papeles, algo no le cerraba ese contrato no podía estar bien y empezó a tomar anotaciones del mismo.

\- Imbécil, ¿Al menos ven a ver el lugar no?- le dijo tomándose un café, faltando media hora para que Misha llegue a ese lugar...

\- ...Espera esto...- Sam releyó y se metió de repente en la computadora, y Dean se puso nervioso.

\- Que, que pasa...- dejo el café sobre la mesa y apoyo su mentón en el hombro de su hermano para mirar la pantalla frente a ellos.

\- Pasa que el contrato dice lote... no departamento o vivienda...

\- Que significa...

\- La palabra lote, conlleva al espacio del terreno que ocupa el edificio u departamento en ese caso...

\- Sam no entiendo nada de lo que dices...

\- Dean no te vendió solamente el departamento te vendió el edificio completo... tengo que chequear si esto es correcto con el ayuntamiento- una media hora después Sam estaba terminando de verificar la validez en el sistema del ayuntamiento y este ya estaba ingresado como propiedad de Misha Collins.

Con el tema bien explicado a su hermano mayor fueron casi corriendo a ver que era lo que en realidad adquirió Dean sin darse cuenta, frente al edificio y con los planos en mano que habían dentro del sobre con el contrato el supuesto y simple Loft de la calle Lexinton, en el centro del puerto de comercio de productos congelados, Sam miro el lugar y era una pocilga, una pocilga enorme y de tres pisos, estaba sucio de arriba a bajo y no disponía de la instalación apropiada para vivir allí, los otros dos pisos estaban llenos de cajas embaladas, pedazos de maquinaria y herramientas industriales, pero su atención debía concentrarse en el tercer y último piso del edificio para poder habitarlo.

\- El lugar tiene potencial Dean pero... no creo que tengamos dinero para arreglarlo...- dijo caminando dentro y ahogándose un poco con el polvo que allí estaba acumulado.

\- Sabes que necesito solo doscientos dólares hermanito y tendré otra pasta para meterle aquí, además los arreglos los puedo hacer yo mismo, la limpieza no se me da, eso te lo dejo a ti...- Sam lo miro y estaba por refutar, ese lugar era demacrado grande, pero también era cierto que Dean y limpieza no iban en la misma oración.

\- Bueno... según el contrato todo esto ya es de Misha así que... ¿Donde aprendiste a falsificarle la firma de Misha?- le pregunto abriendo una de la ventanas para que el aire fresco entrara al lugar.

\- Tu me conoces.- sonríe grande y pícaramente contagiando a Sam con esos gestos suyos.

\- ¿Que hora es?- pregunto Sam mirando dentro del baño que estaba pelado de pies a cabeza, solo se veían los agujeros pertinentes a cada cosa que deberían estar allí.

\- Uhmm creo que las cinco...- murmuro Dean abriendo una caja y encontrándose con un inodoro envuelto en burbujas de plástico.

\- El señor Tanabe me dio dinero hoy, la verdad no recuerdo si acordamos el sueldo pero me dio ochocientos dólares...- y se los coloco en la mano a Dean.

\- ¿Que hiciste?- le pregunto con la mano aún extendida mostrando los ochocientos dólares en ella.

\- ¡Y no hice nada!... el me puso esas cosas en la cabeza y la cola...- murmuro enojado buscando el celular.

\- ¿Estas seguro?- pregunto algo más canalla.

\- ¡Dean!- replico con las mejillas rojas.

\- OK, OK no te sulfures solo dime que estas pensando...- volvió a las quitar las porquerías de encima de algunas cajas que estaban allí y viendo el contenido en ellas.

\- Bueno... llamar a Misha... traer nuestras cosas, poner orden aquí... comprar algunas cosas para quedarnos, y cuando Misha este aquí tendríamos que ir al un bar y conseguir más dinero...- dijo empujando con gran esfuerzo otra ventana pero esta no quería abrir.

\- Sabia que por algo eras mi hermano...- Dean pego una palmada en el aire y riendo se puso a trabajar, sacar las cosas de ese lugar que se usaba de almacén era el primer paso, Sam solo giro los ojos y tomo su celular para comunicarse con Misha.

Misha estaba algo nervioso por no saber donde se encontrarían ahora. Sam le llamo un segundo después de que piso el motel, le dijo que juntara todas sus cosas y lo viera en a calle Lexinton. Ahora estaba rodeado de camiones que cargaban y descargaban productos frescos o congelados; la puerta azul frente a él era enorme y se veía muy pesada con esos remaches en toda la superficie, fue a tocar el timbre que sobresalía a un lado de la pared de ladrillos rojos y viejos, pero noto un papelillo sobre el timbre.

Era la letra de Dean y decía Los Collins, Misha recorrió otra vez la puerta y el edificio, parecía una fábrica abandonada, un depósito y no un departamento, su corazón acelerado se calmo al ver a Sam que llegaba con varias bolsas en las manos con artículos de limpieza...

\- ¡Misha!- le dijo Sam soltando las bolsas y abrazándolo con fuerza al tenerle cerca, quitándole el aire al pelinegro que palmeo su espalda para que lo soltara.

\- Sam... ¿Que es esto? No entiendo...- pregunto.

\- Pasa... que mi hermano tiene demasiada suerte, ¡Eso pasa!... ven entra- le dijo metiendo la llave y dejándole espacio para entrar.

Misha tomo solo dos de las bolsas que traía Sam y el neko agarro las otras cuando lo tuvo dentro del lugar, estaba oscuro y olía a encierro, polvo y metal, pero enseguida Sam lo llevo escaleras arriba y de allí a un elevador de carga industrial, cuando llegaron al último piso, Sam abrió las puertas de madera del elevador y se encontró con Dean empujando una bañadera antigua justo frente a sus ojos.

Misha miro a Dean y este dejo de hacer lo que hacia para tirársele encima y levantarlo en el aire diciendo su nombre, Sam dejo las cosas en el piso, empezó a armar un trapeador y unos escobillones, además de un cepillo con cabeza de hongo para limpiar los techos llenos de telas de araña.

Cuando el pelinegro termino de escuchar toda la historia; Sam y él estaban limpiando el lugar con más energía de la que recordaban tener en toda su vida, Dean se había internado en el baño, había descubierto en las cajas los complementos del baño y los instalaba uno por uno, tenían diferentes colores de blanco y tamaño por lo que no pegaban unos con otros pero al menos podrían bañarse y usar el retrete.

Antes de que se quedaran sin cama Dean y Misha corrieron a la colchonería más cercana y compraron un colchón por unos quinientos dólares, era doble ancho y era bastante cómodo según Dean, les costo surcar los camiones y la gente que trabajaba sobre la calle de su departamento pero lograron llegar finalmente sin ensuciarlo. Ya había pasado casi toda la tarde, la mitad de las ventanas estaban limpias, el piso de madera de ciento ochenta y dos metros cuadrados que correspondían solo al Loft estaba despejado de cajas, tierra y basura, ya no había telas de arañas, ni arañas por donde se mirara. Sólo un extenso piso de madera que necesitaba ser pulido porque tenía varios tonos distintos en toda la superficie, solo tenía dos luces para alumbrar ese lugar y ambas eran del taller mecánico. Pidieron comida y cenaron como último paso. Misha aún estaba incrédulo de todo lo que había acontecido ese día y miraba todo con grandes expectativas de lo que podría ser con algunas divisiones, pero Dean insistía una y otra vez en ir a un bar, solo eran las once de la noche según el y Misha tenia libres sábado y domingo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo cinco

Sam apoyo la moción de Dean por que necesitaban el dinero, pero Misha les discutía que el lunes le pagarían su sueldo completo, pero aún así los Winchester insistieron y terminaron en The Black Bell, un bar a solo dos cuadras de su nueva casa, llena de camioneros y algunos tíos que se creían rudos, a Sam le tomo dos horas hacerse el borracho y timar a unos motociclistas mientras Misha sin darse cuenta le seguía el juego de amigo preocupado que no quería que tomara más o apostar más dinero.

Dean por su lado jugaba cartas en el fondo del local con las únicas mujeres del establecimiento, no eran precisamente su tipo pero se les notaba en la cara que se lo querían montar con él y a él le daría igual pero Misha se lo tenía prohibido. Apostaron y apostaron y la noche tuvo sus ganancias.

Tres mil doscientos dólares ganados a las dos de la mañana, Sam, Dean y Misha habían tomado mucho esta vez de verdad y entre ellos caminaban en zigzag por las calles que los separaban de su nuevo departamento. Cuando llegaron Misha solo quería sacarles las estúpidas gorras de sus cabezas, le molestaba mucho que ocultaran sus orejas y colas pero en la casa no tenían porque.

Cayeron en el colchón los tres, no tenían sabanas o abrigo por lo que Sam cerro todas las ventanas y tras saltar en la cama con las ropas puestas se abrazo a Dean por su espalda, Dean tenia agarrado a Misha y su ronroneo era más alto de lo usual...

Unos minutos en silencio pasaron pero el continuo calor que emitía Dean esa noche era muy distinto al normal, Misha estaba relajado por tanto alcohol en sangre que en cuanto Dean empezó a recorrer su cuello con su nariz no se inmuto para nada, un segundo ronroneo se escucho en el gigantesco ambiente y abrió los ojos para ver en las penumbras la mirada de Sam por sobre el hombro de Dean, sus ojos estaban claros y despejados, con la pupila pequeñita y enmarcada con un color verde oscuro.

Respiro hondo y la noche fría parecía no tocar su cuerpo, las ropas se desordenaban más mientras las caricias de Dean se hacían más atrevidas y Misha ya no sabia bien que hacer... es decir, o le decía que ya era suficiente o le dejaba hacer lo que quiera con él, después de todo él le prohibió toda relación carnal con desconocidos. Lo había hecho por su propio bien pero ese neko estaba haciendo reaccionar su cuerpo y eso lo tentaba entre ambas decisiones, además Sam estaba allí también, ronroneando en la espalda de Dean... mirándolo intensamente y el cuerpo le tembló por completo con esa sola mirada.

La excitación y la falta de prendas entre sus cuerpos era desquician te, sentir sus lenguas de gato, ásperas por su cuerpo, le robaba el aire y aceleraba su pulso, se suponía que él no tendría ese trato con su nekos, pero Dean y Sam no le estaban dejando demasiado margen para controlarse.

Instantes después los tres estaban acariciándose entre si, frotando sus cuerpos alcoholizados unos contra otros, usando fuerza en cada apretón sobre cada músculo que encontraban, cada vez más desprovistos de las prendas, Sam y Dean estaban sobre él probando su piel sin dejar un margen sin repasar y saborear, mordiéndole el cuello al mismo tiempo con sus manos dentro de sus pantalones, su corazón se batían en duelo con sus pulmones y peleaban por quien mantendría con vida su cuerpo, solo que esas manos que lo recorrían le quemaban. Nunca había deseado tanto esas atenciones o la necesidad que le tomaran con más fuerza...

Hacia demasiado tiempo que no le tocaban así, hacia aún más tiempo que no se sentía así de deseado y querido, estaba tan necesitado a este punto, era embriagante y todos lo tequilas que Dean le incito a beberse esa noche no ayudaban para nada, los fuertes ronroneos en sus oídos no lo dejaban pensar, cuando Dean lo volteo de un tirón, pegando su pecho a su espalda y frotando su bulto contra sus nalgas, se vio hundido en la lujuria que eso le provocaba, Sam le besaba incansablemente y se apretaba contra su entrepierna con la misma fuerza y necesidad que Dean lo hacía a su espalda...

Esos dos se movían en simultaneo, pensaban y daban los mismo pasos para distintos fines mientras le quitaban apurados el pantalón, pero se conocían tanto que solo una mirada o un sonido de su gargantas era una charla compleja y que solo ellos entendían, pero Misha solo se sentía como una presa colocada estratégicamente sobre un asador.

Luz, es lo que provocó que sus ojos azules se abrieran, la cabeza palpitante, dolor de garganta y sin poder usar su voz era como amanecía, su estómago era la representación de un terreno baldío. Respiro con dificultad, su cuerpo estaba aprisionado con dos toneladas de músculos encima; parpadeo dos veces más tratando de despegar sus ojos de las legañas por haber dormido tan profundamente, de a poco iba recordando cada detalle de esa noche, del alcohol y de ambos hombres en su cama. Dio otra profunda respiración y miro a su alrededor, a su costado el pecho de Dean estaba salpicado por diminutas pecas que no le eran desconocidas, levanto la vista y el mentón fuerte y la barba incipiente crecía frente a él.

Miro sobre su hombro apenas y vio como el cabello castaño de Sam caía sobre su cuello y hombro, ese neko estaba durmiendo sobre su espalda y lo abrazaba mientras Dean hacia de almohada para ambos, recordaba como había empezado todo allí pero no como había terminado, o cuando se durmieron.

Como pudo se sentó en la cama a pesar de la incomodidad, el cuerpo entero lo tenia a dolorido, se miro el torso y los brazo, las marcas de besos y fuertes caricias se notaban demasiado en su piel blanca, contrastaba tanto contra la piel de Dean que era tan dorada y la canela de Sam, el hambre estrujo su estómago como nunca antes la había sentido, ambos cazadores estaban tan profundamente dormidos que sin problema logró salir de entre ellos acomodándolos uno al lado del otro sin que se dieran cuenta. En cuanto se sintieron se buscaron y se abrazaron sin despertar; él decidió ir a comprar algo para el desayuno pro mientras revisaba lo que se suponía era una cocina pero verificó que no había refrigerador y la cocina estaba sin colocar, envuelta en papel viejo y cinta de embalaje, se dio cuenta de que debía comprar algunas cosas vitales y no solo el desayuno.

Reviso su cartera con los pantalones puestos sin abrochar, tenia veinte dólares y su tarjeta de crédito, nunca la había usado pero para comprar algunos muebles y el refrigerador le serviría, miro sobre una de las cajas que aún estaban en el departamento y una botella de tequila casi vacía reposaba sobre ella junto con un par de fajos de dinero, los tomo y los contó incrédulo de la cantidad que acumularon esos dos en un par de horas en pleno bar, recordó como Dean y Sam habían hecho uso de sus habilidades para el juego y la furia de los estafados les dedicaban, con ello podrían poner el resto de los muebles en esa nueva casa.

Sonrío mirando el colchón en mitad de Loft, disfrutando como los cuerpos desnudos de ambos nekos eran bañados por la luz de la mañana; podía dar fe de que no eran dulces angelitos pero con esa luz si lo parecían. Tomo su mochila y saco una libreta podía hacer una lista mientras esperaba que se despertaran con hambre y salir de compras después.

Cuando vio que no tenían intenciones de levantarse entradas las diez de la mañana de ese sábado soltó su lista y su lapicero, camino hasta la cama para despertarles, arrastrándose de rodillas por el colchón y llegó junto a Sam e intentó despertarlo revolviéndole el cabello al castaño, le acaricio detrás de las orejas sacándole sonrisas dormido pero no despertó, intento hacer lo mismo con Dean pero apenas le acaricio las orejas los ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par y lo miraron fijo.

Misha se quedo mirándole un minuto entero atónito por el color verde a la luz del sol, hipnotizado por esos ojos que no parpadeaban ni un instante y de repente en un tirón estaba con su espalda pegada al colchón y Dean le besaba como si jamás lo hubiera hecho antes, se veía desprovisto de aire por los suaves labios del cazador sobre los suyos solo que Sam se despertó, giro y pego sus propios labios a su cuello, demonios él le creía dormido.

\- ¡Quietos!- grito Misha en el instante que su boca tuvo cinco segundos de libertad de ambos nekos, que se quedaron congelados en el lugar al instante, alzaron la vista a verle detenidamente.

\- ¿Que pasa?- pregunto Dean tranquilamente como si hasta hace un instante no estuviera comiéndoselo a besos.

\- ¿Misha?- pregunto Sam en un tono más bajo y culpable.

\- Nada... solo que tenemos que hacer cosas hoy y...- ambos hermano se sonrieron entre si y lo atacaron otra vez.

\- ¡NO Nmmm...!¡No, esperen un segundo!... de verdad tenemos que ir de compras... no solo hacer esto... - estaba agitado tratando de escapar de las garras de los nekos que lo sujetaban de los pantalones que traía puestos para que no escapara.

\- Ahh...- dijo Dean dándose por entendido.

\- Es cierto, tendríamos que poner luces y la cocina... buscar una mesa y un sofá...- dice Sam dejando caer su cabeza sobre el abdomen de Misha y mirando sonriente a Dean mientras ronronea, todo eso es extraño pero sabe que tanto como Dean, él disfruta demasiado de la compañía de su dueño.

\- Yo me ocupo de la cocina...- dijo Dean entretenido con el cuello de Misha... el pelinegro solo pudo suspirar al sentir el suave toque de los labios de Dean en su yugular.

El suspiro de Misha se escucho en todo el ambiente combinado con el ronroneo de ambos nekos y poco a poco logro zafarse de esos dos, a los Winchester parecía no molestarle para nada tener ese tipo de relación con él, pensó que lo tendrían programado u algo así y se preguntaba que clase de cosas les habían metido en la cabeza por pedido de esa niña, Dean y Sam habían leído letra por letra sus perfiles psicológicos y recuerdos, pero él no había tenido el tiempo de hacerlo y creía que era mejor ponerse al corriente con ello.

Le costaba caminar un poco por la faena reciente sobre todo su cuerpo pero ya entrando en el hipermercado intento olvidarse un poco de lo sucedido la noche anterior, a pesar de que su cuerpo por momentos se lo recordaba de mala manera. Su ánimo parecía estar del todo compuesto, relajado y feliz pero sobre todo satisfecho, tan pleno que no le entraba en el pecho.

Siguieron comprando lo que había en la lista pero a cada paso se topaban con algo que les gustaría tener en la casa de los tres, Dean se quedo en el departamento para poner las instalaciones primarias y poder vivir allí, por lo que Sam y Misha se ocuparían de comprar alguna mesa, sillas, un sofá, alguna estantería, un sommier para la cama, utensilios de cocina como platos y tazas, comida y alguna otra cosa.

Comprar el refrigerador fue un trabajo algo más complejo, había demasiados modelos, tamaños, colores y materiales como para decidirse, terminaron por llamar a Dean y preguntarle cuales eran las medidas del espacio para el refrigerador y pudieron debatir entre los tres el que comprarían al final.

Encargando todo para que lo llevaran a su departamento terminaron de hacer las compras, Misha había notado como Sam dejaba su mano sobre su hombro mientras caminaban, como se acercaba a su oído para preguntar tonterías o se inclinaba hacia él y le sonreía con esos hoyuelos de infarto y las luces en sus ojos multicolores, Misha no podía descartar todo lo que le hacia sentir esas nimiedades, era especial y le llenaba de mariposas el estómago, se mordía el labio en cada gesto que el alto tenia para con él, incluso en su incomodidad física al moverse a Sam no se le escapaba, como apretaba los dientes por momentos y en cada ocasión dejaba un beso en su sien para reconfortarlo.

Estaba por demás encantado, Sam llevaba esa gorra negra de tela en la cabeza con esa leve visera y la cola enrollada en la cintura cubierta estratégicamente con su camisa a cuadros, parecían dos tíos enamorados caminando por el hipermercado; ver como Sam lo hacia sonrojar y como lo ponía un poco nervioso, pero la mano de Sam en su cuello mientras caminaban juntos haciendo ese leve toque sobre su cuello lo tranquilizaba y se sentía querido. Era una sensación de protección y compañía que no sabia que necesitaba tanto.

En la caja pagaron toda la multitud de cosas y dejaron lo más grande para que lo enviaran esa misma tarde, por suerte el hipermercado tenia de todo en todas las categorías...

Con unas veinte bolsas en mano, cajas y otras cosas en el piso del ascensor llegaron a la casa, eran las tres de la tarde, Sam abrió las compuertas de madera que Misha creyó al mirarlas mejor que debían reemplazarlas o arreglar para que no pareciera que se caerían a pesados, pero las bolsas se le fueron al suelo cuando Dean lo levanto en peso y lo estampó a una de las paredes del ascensor en menos de un segundo, Misha cree haber escuchado la protesta de Sam y como bufaba de su hermano a lo lejos, pero su mente se había desconectado cuando Dean lo avasallo con un beso tan profundo que su cuerpo completo se sentía lleno de helio.

\- ¡Oye! ¡EH, Dean! No seas así ayúdame, luego lo besas... no eres el único sabes...- protesto la voz de Sam que les llego un rato después.

\- Dean...- exhalo Misha intentando apartar al cazador notando la poca fuerza de su cuerpo comparada con la del rubio pero Dean solo se hundió en su cuello inspirándole como si quisiera grabarlo en su mente.

\- OK... pero los extrañe, me dejaron muchas horas solo... en silencio, ni siquiera tenia un radio...- protesto dejándolo en el suelo, Misha no había notado que estaba tan lejos del piso.

\- ¡Ah! Misha pensó en eso, y compramos esto mira...- Sam se agacho sobre una de las cajas la abrió y saco unos parlantes de diferente tamaños y uno era una caja con un agujero plateado, Dean se había acercado al menor ya fuera del ascensor, dejando a Misha reponiéndose de su ataque, y se agacho a ver lo que su hermano le mostraba tan emocionado.

\- Pero esto no tiene reproductor ni de cassettes, Sam son solo parlantes, Misha te cagaron con esto...- dijo al mirarle sobre su hombro cuando el pelinegro recién podía dar unos pasos dentro del departamento mientras se acomodaba el cabello con los dedos.

 

\- No hace falta... lo conectas a un toma corriente después a un celular o PC y es suficiente para que se escuche...- dijo el moreno desplegando una de las mesas de madera que habían comprado para colocar los parlantes.

\- Ahh...- le dijo pegándose a su espalda, el corazón a Misha le iba a reventar podía jurarlo, tantas atenciones y cercanía lo iba a matar, más porque Dean solo mira como conectaba la PC a los parlantes y ponía música de fondo, como si fuera muy natural estar tan cerca.

\- Dean mira...- Sam se acerca a ellos sin siquiera inmutarse por como lo sostiene su hermano y trata de llamar su atención con sus movimientos Misha lo nota pero Dean apenas si le suelta, poniéndole en frente el catálogo del hipermercado- Compramos este sofá... es de tres cuerpos así entraremos los tres, también esta mesa y cuatro sillas, estas dos mesitas, dos banquillos, esta heladera, estas lámparas de pie... a mi me gusto esta alfombra y compramos algo de decoración también...- le dijo, pero noto que Dean no miraba demasiado lo que le enseñaba sintiéndose un poco desplazado.

\- ¿Se acordaron de la comida? ¿Y de la cerveza? Me enojare si no trajeron cerveza.- dijo soltando a Misha y cruzándose de brazos como también mirándolos a ambos con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Si Dean... ¿Podrías pensar en otra cosa que no sea alcohol?- pregunto Sam revisando las bolsas buscando la cerveza de su hermano.

\- Si sexo y la verdad tengo muchas ganas de ambas ahora mismo- Misha que no había dicho nada e intentaba escabullirse, pero termino acorralado contra la pared más cercana con la sonrisa lobuna de Dean sobre su rostro.

\- ¡DEAN! Vas a asustar a Misha... - le espeto apartando al pelinegro de su hermano y poniendo el pack de cervezas en el pecho del cazador de mala manera.

\- ¡Eh!... Tu estuviste con el cuatro horas, ahora déjamelo un rato...- Sam lo miro soberbio y algo cansado de esa actitud, se cruzo de brazos mientras Misha se metía al baño apenas Sam lo separo de Dean.

\- No hicimos nada sin ti, solo estuvimos de compras... - Sam miro sobre su hombro y al hallarse sin moros en la costa se acerco a Dean para hablarle en un tono más bajo. - ...Conseguí lo que necesitamos para desprogramarnos...- le dijo al oído y Dean levanto la vista para mirarle a la cara sorprendido.

\- ¿En serio, esto de la obediencia y complacencia nos lo podremos quitar de encima?- le pregunto, lo único que los separaban era el pack de cervezas entre sus cuerpos.

\- Aja, solo tenemos que buscar un momento del día... necesitamos unas cuatro horas para aplicar el proceso de borrado, pero por otro lado Misha esta algo incómodo ¿Sabes...?- le dijo apartándose, no era bueno dar muchos detalles y que su dueño se enterase.

\- ¿Incómodo? ¿De que hablas...?- Dean le siguió hasta llegar donde habían dejado dispersas las bolsas que trajeron.

\- Hablo de lo de anoche...- la mirada de Sam dijo el resto, Dean abrió sus ojos y una mueca se marco en sus labios hizo entender que lo capto- Si esta adolorido... así que ¿Podrías no acosarlo tanto? ¿No creo que te sea tan difícil ser más cariñoso sabes?- replico tomando la comida y poniendo sobre la mesada.

\- Yo soy cariñoso - replico dejando el pack en el piso y tomando una cerveza.

\- No, eres un animal, que vive en estado de celo Dean – le devolvió sin mirarle.

\- No es cierto...- se quejo paradito a su lado.

\- ¿Oh si? ¿Y que fue exactamente lo que hiciste apenas vistes a Misha?...- Dean se queda pensando un segundo mientras su rostro dice más de lo él cree provocando la sonrisa de Sam.

\- ¿Sam?

\- ¿Yeah?

\- Antes de todo esto... ¿Habías dormido con otro tío?- pregunto de la nada y Sam volteo a verle algo sorprendido pero la mirada de Dean decía que lo decía en serio.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Digo... yo se que yo no pero... o sea, Misha...- Dean se rasca la nuca, no le desagrada de hecho le calienta pero no se había sentido así antes.

\- No, la verdad no lo había hecho y menos compartido esto con mi hermano mayor...- Sam sacudió su cabeza, recordando algunos pensamientos sobre el hombre parado a su lado mientras guarda las cosas.

\- ¿Crees que sea parte de la programación?- pregunta entre trago y trago de cerveza caliente.

\- ¿No estoy seguro porque?- le mira de costado, aún tiene que poner una luz en la cocina que está muy oscura a pesar de la hora.

\- Bueno si lo es... y la borramos... afectara...- Dean aprieta los labios y con el dedo índice le indica que esta hablando de Misha y sus deseos por él.

\- Uhmmm no lo se...- la duda de ellos los envuelve- Tendremos que investigar eso...- le dice en respuesta final.

\- ¿Investigar que?- dijo Misha detrás de ellos y los nekos voltearon instantáneamente a mirarle con el corazón en la boca del susto que le dio a ambos, Misha seguía apareciéndose sin ser notado.

\- Em... pues esto del celo en la red de la empresa...- dijo Dean solo poniendo palabras juntas, no sabia que responderle y solo tenia sexo, programación e investigaciones en la cabeza y fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

\- Oh, eso me recuerda que tengo que leer las traducciones de sus porfolios...- dijo caminado a la cabecera del colchón donde los había dejado- ¿Colocaste la cocina Dean?- pregunto volviendo con ellos de la misma y mirando a Dean con el porfolio violeta en manos.

\- Sipi...- contesto contento, le gustaba ser útil.

Los Winchester se miraron un segundo con el corazón en la mano por alguna razón no creían necesario decirle todo a Misha, ni sus planes de desprogramación; con todas las cosas fuera de las bolsas, Dean había acondicionado una estantería en la cocina que encontró en los pisos de abajo, era de metal plateado y con solo haberle pasado un trapo parecía nueva.

Dos horas después llegaron el resto de los muebles, los montaron todos en el ascensor grande y pudieron acomodar las cosas, una por una... la heladera, los muebles y luces. Cuando terminaron los tres cansados se sentaron en el sofá, Sam tenia su brazo sobre los hombros de Misha y Dean sobre su regazo, miraban una película en la laptop de Sam, nada muy entretenido pero estaba bien para pasar la noche.

Dean pensaba mientras veía Van Hellsing que el tío era un cazador anticuado y las cosas que usaba eran demasiado pesadas para correr con ellas y dar en el blanco, demasiado Hollywoodense para él, respiro hondo y se acomodó un poco más, le gustaba eso, poder relajarse era muy extraño, tenia a su hermanito a su lado y a Misha, para él el número tres era un buen número para un núcleo familiar, se sentía como de vacaciones, sip... vacaciones pagas y muy excéntricas por el asunto de ser un producto de laboratorio ahora le importaba poco todo eso.

A él le encanta estar en familia como la confianza se dispara de cada poro entre ellos tres, el poder estar tan conectado con Sam como hacia tiempo no lo sentía y Misha era la mejor parte, cree que se le fue la mano la noche anterior, pero estaba algo desesperado... demasiado tiempo sin ponerla lo ponía medio loco, tal vez debió invertir más tiempo en prepararlo pero él no es un tío paciente, los ojos se le cerraban mientras Misha acariciaba su cabello y su otra mano reposaba sobre su costado, dio un largo suspiro y se acurruco más allí.

Misha tenia su cabeza reposaba en el hombro de Sam y este jugaba con su pelo, estaba por dormirse justo allí, seguro de que Dean ya lo estaba pero Sam era tan mimoso, tierno y gigante que todo él entraba en su pecho, sintió como el cabello largo tapaba su visión de la pequeña pantalla y la nariz de Sam recorría su mejilla en un jueguito que lo hacia sonreír.

\- Sam...- le dijo casi en advertencia, casi en protesta por que no podía ver la pantalla aunque la película no le llamara la atención en realidad.

\- ¿Si?- pregunto soltando aire caliente sobre su oído.

\- Realmente ¿Te… gusta esto?- le pregunto porque en su porfolio el cual se detuvo a leer por dos horas no decía nada de ese tipo de afecto instalado en sus personalidades o la necesidades de estar con el dueño...

\- ¿A ti no...?- Sam se alejó lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos y Misha lo observo también inquietándolo.

\- Si... bueno no sé, no había estado así con otros hombres... y no se si es por su condición de neko pero, es agradable, la manera en la que se acercan a mi...- le siguió mirando directo a los ojos mientras hablaba sin una pizca de miedo en esos pozos azules.

\- A mi si me gustas Misha y creo que a Dean igual...- le sonrío metiendo sus dedos de nuevo en el negro cabello.

\- ¿Yo que?- dijo medio dormido Dean pero volvió a dejar caer su cabeza y abrazando una de las piernas del pelinegro.

\- Duérmete...- Sam le dio un golpecito en la cabeza y Misha solo se río.

\- ¡Mish, Sam me esta pegando!...- se quejo y se volvió a dormir.

\- Lo que quiero decir... si lo de anoche no te gusto, se que Dean se paso un poco... yo trate de hacértelo más llevadero no se si...- se notaban los nervios y la inquietud y eso calentaba el corazón de Misha.

\- Sam... me gusto estar con ustedes, pero yo estaba muy nervioso no sabia bien como llevarlo, es realmente nuevo, pero esta bien... creo, solo espero no terminar de encariñarme totalmente de ustedes y que desaparezcan... ya me ha pasado, no quiero que...- Sam lo callo con un suave beso sobre sus labios al escucharle acelerarse de repente y le sonrío.

\- No iremos a ningún lado Mish... nos gusta aquí, de hecho no habíamos estado tan relajados y tranquilos en… bueno, creo que... nunca. Tal vez suene raro pero incluso la cercanía con Dean, tu... o sea, no se como explicarlo es como si fuéramos familia, quiero decir, Dean y yo lo somos es mi hermano pero tu también. No se si me explico...- Misha le sonríe y lo abraza por el cuello, el corazón le late tan fuerte y esta tan feliz que cree que reventara, esos nekomatas son lo mejor que le paso en la vida y da gracias al cielo por ello.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo seis

En un páramo muy alejado de allí a unos dos o tres billones de estrellas más a la derecha, agachado sobre la verde hierva el ángel mira atónito como una flor azul se come una rosa roja de un jardín muy exuberante, recuerda que en la tierra no hay de esas plantas y está algo confundido, se mira las manos, la gabardina y mira el cielo púrpura sobre su cabeza, sus ojos se achican y vuelve a pensar, ¿No era más azul el cielo? ¿No había nubes en vez de montañas?

\- Aquí no hay abejas... ¿A donde habrán ido?- camina sin sentido entre los matorrales de colores brillantes, topándose con un hombre de cabellos rubios y largos, lacios hasta la cintura y con una piedra en la cabeza- Disculpe mi interrupción, ¿Le han dicho las abejas por donde se fueron?- el hombre lo mira extrañado, suelta algo parecido a una regadera en el verde pasto y la piedra que tiene incrustada en la piel cambia de color mientras piensa una respuesta.

\- Abejas...- repite y le mira de arriba a abajo y Castiel hace lo mismo viendo que no tiene su traje, solo las topas blancas del manicomio y sus pies están descalzos con la hierba debajo de ellos, eso también le llama la atención- No creo conocer esa palabra...- le replica mirando su rostro con detenimiento, más precisamente su frente, cree que es por la falta de una piedra como la que tiene el.

\- Si... tú sabes, los insectos pequeñitos de color negro y amarillo, que vuelan de flor en flor y esparcen polen, también son buenas haciendo miel y picando a la gente...- le explica pero el hombre lo mira más extrañado.

\- Te refieres a las bartalas, es el único insecto que conozco que hace eso...- Castiel le mira a los ojos y el hombre señala una cajas triangulares de color rojo conde unos insectos verdes y amarillos entran y salen y son muy extraños.

\- No... umm... creo que me he equivocado de mundo...- le dice acomodando su gabardina y mirando hacía otro lado, al cielo y de vuelta al pasto.

\- De… mundo... amigo será mejor que te lleve a un hospital...- le dice ya preocupado.

\- No esta bien, Dean me echara la bronca si no vuelvo rápido...- le replica son una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

En un aleteo fugaz el flap flap de una alas es lo último que sabe del ángel aquel hombre, la presencia angelical desaparece dejando a un hombre completamente atontado, pero lo que más le importa ahora al ángel es volver a la tierra, bueno a la dimensión de la tierra, la correcta, en la que viven su amigos, solo espera que Meg le de un paseo en auto... le gusta eso...

Con un mes estar viviendo en el loft, Dean al fin consiguió el dinero suficiente para comprar los pedazos de un Impala del 67' con su nuevo trabajo en un bar cercano, además de las típicas apuestas que no puede dejar de hacer. Está que vuela de la emoción, más aún cuando pudo subir al coche completo por el elevador grande y meterlo en el departamento, ahora tendrían que rodear el nuevo Impala pera llegar a la cocina pero nadie pareció notarlo hasta que el aceite quemado empezó a marcar los pisos.

Dean se encargaba del bar por las noches por lo que llegaba entrada la mañana y a dos horas de que Misha y Sam fueran a sus respectivos trabajos, se acostaba entre ellos luego de quitarse el olor a alcohol y tabaco con una ducha bien caliente, molestaba a Sam siempre tirando de una de sus orejas hasta despertarlo, solo para que lo abrazara, pero al tenerles poco en la casa también agarraba a Misha y lo pegaba a él lo más que podía, al menos unas horas estaban los tres juntos.

A él le gusta su trabajo, a pesar de los cientos de fans de nekos que llenaban ahora el local y las miles de miradas lascivas que tenia que ignorar desde la barra donde preparaba tragos, muchas veces esas dos últimas semanas trataron de tocarlo y de manosearlo, sin mencionar un montón de otras cosas pero Boreanaz dueño también de ese bar, se había puesto serio con el asunto y cada uno que lo intentaba terminaba vetado del lugar, no solo le cuidaba también le daba un sueldo apropiado.

Pero extrañaba mucho a Misha y a su hermano, cuando no estaba esas dos horas abrazándolos, en la tarde cuando ellos volvían solo estaban cuatro horas juntos, comían algo charlaban otro poco jugaban un segundo y él se tenia que volver a ir... aunque sea solo tres veces a la semana, su trabajo le estaba molestando demasiado, no había trabajado así nunca, con horario y días específicos, acostumbrarse a los feriados o fechas especiales cuando la clientela era más variada.

Esa noche había sido muy particular, era un sábado por la madrugada y dos clientas no dejaban de ponerle sus dotes sobre la barra, Misha le prohibió hacer nada ¿Pero podía mirar no? Solo que estaba muy caliente ahora y esos dos estaban muy dormidos.

Le costaba cerrar los ojos, recordaba la primera vez con Misha y todas las que vinieron después con Sam en el combo más inquieto se ponía y su rabo se movía para todos lados, desde donde estaba aquella primera noche podía ver como Sam lo besaba a Misha y lo masturbaba mientras él lo penetraba con ansias, como Sam le clavaba las garras en el hombro para que detuviera un poco la marcha y le diera un respiro, solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo muy brusco.

El ronroneo en su espalda lo saco de sus pensamientos, ladeo la cabeza un poco sobre la almohada y Sam olisqueaba su cuello.

\- Estás despierto...- murmuro hacia su hermanito.

\- Como no estarlo si estas dele y dele mover el culo y el rabo contra mi, Dean...- Dean se mordió el labio no lo había notado y se sonrío sin soltar la carne de entre su labios.

\- Perdona, estoy algo...- y Sam asomo su rostro por encima de su hombro y paso su nariz por su mejilla, un gesto que a Dean le ponía mucho últimamente, aunque hacia ya cuatro días que no tenían relaciones.

\- ¿Quieres despertar a Misha o te conformas conmigo?- Dean soltó el aire, Sam nunca había sido tan directo, cuando solo una vez se metieron al baño a arreglárselas entre ellos porque Misha tenia una reunión y no llegaría entrada las diez de la noche, pero siempre eran ellos tres.

\- ¿Conformarme?- pregunto con una duda en la cabeza.

\- Si... siempre que andamos así... - y Sam presiono su erección entre las nalgas de Dean, este sintió la trémula carne caliente a al perfección por el fino pantalón pijama que Misha lo acostumbro a usar- Parece que no es suficiente tenerme enfrente...- dice algo apagado y Dean quiere mirarle pero Sam se oculta de él-...Y llamas a Misha para jugar los tres... él te gusta más que yo...- le dice con un deje celoso y dolido.

\- ¿Estas dormido aún Sam? No seas tonto Sammy no es así... - Dean se da la vuelta y planta sin preámbulos su boca sobre la de su hermano poniéndose sobre él en un movimiento demasiado bien estudiado y apretando el cuerpo de Sam contra el colchón.

\- No lo soy, estúpido...- se quejo pero Dean se balanceo sobre el obligándolo a abrir un poco las piernas y empujado sobre su erección, Sammy no pudo contener una especie de maullido excitado con ello.

\- Quieres pelear o follar hermanito...- le dijo rozando su lóbulo con su labios.

\- Dean no me digas hermanito cuando estamos así es muy... pervertido...- se quejo porque solo la mención lo ponía en evidencia de que sus deseos por Dean eran demasiado para su pudor.

\- Querrás decir que es muy caliente... ¿O prefieres pensar que soy un desconocido? ¿Eso te deja hacer estas cosas conmigo? - y Dean le muerde una de su orejas de gato haciendo que sus ojos rasgados se cierren al sentir los colmillos cerrándose sobre ella.

 

\- Dean no... eso no es así...- le dice avergonzado, la verdad es que si es su sangre pero demonios, nunca lo había visto tan arrebatadoramente caliente en cada cosa que hace desde que están allí y el sentir su cola moverse inquieta lo hace recordar que los instintos de los felinos en celo y que eso podría ser la razón de toda esa calentura que lo llama contra el rubio.

\- ¿No que?- y la voz sensual de el cazador rubio le esta haciendo temblar por dentro pero sus intenciones no son exactamente en esos roles.

Otro movimiento rápido voltea las posposiciones cambiaron en un santiamén sus cuerpos, Sam rodó en la cama llevándose a Dean con él dejando a su hermano con la espalda pegada al colchón y con la bestia gigantesca de Sam encima de él, Misha gruñe por el movimiento brusco y se da la vuelta en la cama inconscientemente pegando su mejilla al hombro de Dean aún dormido, los dos hermanos se miraron y sonrieron con malicia.

\- ¿Que pretendes Sam, despertar a Mish Mish?- el juego de Dean era peligroso y lo jugaba sin reservas erizando cada nervio de su hermanito.

\- No... Solo es que soy yo el que te va a follar... Dean. - le replica dejando caer su peso sobre el cuerpo del rubio y manteniendo sus manos bien sujetas sabiendo que querrá resistirse.

\- Ni lo sueñes hermanito, el que te va a follar soy yo- alzo las caderas mostrándose por completo predispuesto ya que tenia las rodillas de Sam a los lados de su cintura y el culo a tiro sobre su erección- Sabes que te gusta sentirme así...- le replica soltándose del agarre sin esfuerzo ya que su hermano esta algo ido y agitado por el roce en ese lugar.

\- Si pero...- le pone morritos, mientras Dean lo sujeta de la cintura.

\- ¿Pero?- y lo esta besando, nublando sus pensamientos con esos labios.

\- Yo, yo quería...- se queja, dejándose besar, poniendo esa cara de cachorrillo y usando todos esos encantos de niño pequeño que Dean no puede resistir por más que no quiera desde que Sam aprendió como manipularlo.

\- ¿Tanto así lo quieres Sammy? ¿Tanto quieres meterte dentro de mi?- y el cabrón lo provoca, porque sabe que al fin y al cabo no tiene oportunidad con esas miradas manipuladoras que usa en él- ¿Tanto quieres que me de la vuelta y me deje coger por ti?- el corazón le late en los oídos de solo imaginar a su hermano mayor tal como lo describe apretando su polla con su culo, tanto que solo asiente, traga y se desespera por besarlo aún más.

Sam lo empuja en ese beso hasta el colchón y cuela sus manos entre la prenda blanca que usa sobre el torso su hermano mayor, presiona con ganas los músculos a su paso porque sabe que Dean lo soportaría y no le haría ningún daño, es diferente con Misha con el tiene que tener algo de cuidado porque no quiere marcarlo tanto como la primera vez, pero Dean es más fuerte, más macizo y más grande que su dueño.

Cuando se deshacen de las prendas superiores el olor a sexo se huele en la cama, Misha esta ausente de ello durmiendo tranquilamente a solo dos centímetros de toda la acción. Las orejas de gato de Dean se agachan cuando Sam empieza a dejar las marcas rojas en su cuello, succiones y rasguños de sus colmillos en su piel, tanto como lamidas que lo están desesperando pero su hermanito es de los que le gusta calentarte al extremo solo con caricias y la expectativa de que se lo folle de una vez lo empieza a desesperar.

Quiere echarle la culpa a su estado felino, al que le da igual que sea su hermano u otro tío el que se frota contra él, pero no puede dejar de pensar en la amplia espalda, el cabello chocolate suave y alocado entre sus dedos y ese culo redondo que se le hace agua la boca, sin meditarlo abre las piernas para que Sam se balancee más osadamente sobre él y la fricción de su cuerpo le de algo más de satisfacción.

Es cuando Sam solo se aparta de él con el pelo pegado a la frente y revuelto que al pasar las manos por sus brazos estirados al lado de sus costillas siente como la humedad cubre a su hermano y toda esa piel morena se torna de un resbaladizo pecaminoso, bañado en tenues luces mañaneras que van cortando la oscuridad de su departamento conforme Sam empuja sus caderas contra las de él, logrando que su cuerpo se estire de repente por el simbronazo de placer que le golpea, puede sentir el tamaño y abrasador calor que emite el miembro lleno de sangre palpitante y ansioso de introducirse en él, le roba el aliento nunca lo había pensado o ansiado como lo hace ahora.

Sam le mira muy fijo, muy amenazante y con un deseo que le hace hervir la sangre, envite tras envite, le abre más y más las piernas buscando que se hinche con ganas en su cuerpo, casi en un mudo ofrecimiento, pero Sam se levanta de repente apartándose un poco más y con urgencia le quita los pantalones y los boxers, se inclina sobre su polla y se la mete entera a la boca sin que se cruce la duda por su rostro, lo absorbe tanto y tan fuerte que los gemidos se le escapan involuntarios.

No quieren despertar a Misha pero tenerlo tan cerca, tan inocente a lo que sucede sobre el colchón con Sam entre sus piernas lamiendo su pelotas y el largo de su polla es medio complicado, ya que comparten los tres esa cama; además de ser condenadamente pervertido y que le encanta.

En un instante Sam lo levanta como si no pesara nada y lo pega a su pecho y lo besa con la lengua fuera de su boca, lamiéndole los labios repasando sus dientes y curioseando por su paladar, haciéndole sentir el gusto almizclero y reacio de su pene en la boca, haciendo que su palpitante necesidad se estire un poco más contra el duro abdomen contrario.

Sam lo esta manejado como un muñeco, literalmente, sin esfuerzo alguno le da la vuelta y con una mordida en su nuca lo mantiene en su sitio, se cubre la boca en un santiamén al sentir como los colmillos de su lindo hermanito que el creyéndole muy inocente aún le traspasan su carne; no puede abrir los ojos de lo excitado que lo pone todo eso, sumado a la presión en su caderas de las enorme manos que lo mantienen en su sitio, con el culo arriba, la cara pegada a la almohada y con Sam mordiéndole la nuca, pero cuando siente esa manota en el nacimiento de su rabo, un jadeo muy alto se le escapa en pleno rostro de Misha que hace una mueca cuando Dean exhala apresurado todo su aliento en el rostro del dormido pelinegro.

Su manipulador hermanito le convenció de esto con un solo puchero, una mirada de perrito y una petición de nene chiquito, el maldito restregaba la condenada boa que tenia entre las piernas sobre su raja, llenándolo de liquido pre seminal y urgente calor, sentir sus dedos circundando su entrada, rozándolo y preparándolo para lo que se venia sin soltarle del rabo lo estaba matando. La primera falange realmente no le molesto, estaba demasiado caliente para ello, la segunda la apretó con sus músculos internos por que la provocación la llevaba grabada en el alma, pero algo lo preocupo cuando solo eso ya lo tenia con la polla soltando liquido y de repente no veía en su cabeza la manera de que lo que se le refregaba contra la nalga entrase allí atrás.

El tercero y el cuarto él ya no estaba dentro de su cabales, mordía la almohada gimiendo por lo abierto y expuesto que se sentía, se balanceaba sobre esos dedos sin dejar espacio para el control, no pensaba, no sentía otra cosa y cuando abrió los ojos Misha estaba mirándole fijamente; soltó un gemido tan alto. Maulló cuando las yemas de los dedos de Sam se retiraron de repente de él.

Sam ni se dio cuenta y Dean se distrajo con esos pozos azules aún medio dormidos y tratando de procesar lo que escuchaba o veía, tanto como el rostro de Dean en ese estado a solo unos centímetros de él cuando Sam empujo la cabeza de su polla dentro del apretado circulo de músculos y Dean pego el grito más cargado de excitación que Misha o Sam jamás hayan escuchado, algo mezclado con un maullido muy agudo y la voz de Dean pidiendo y suplicando, mientras se derretía, que se lo metiera todo de una vez y que dejara de jugar.

Pero Sam estaba a punto de decirle que guardara silencio, con media polla dentro y la boca abierta del todo jalando el aire, sintiendo la presión, el calor y al humedad de su saliva en el apretado agujero cuando vio a Misha volteando a verle... frotándose los ojos para enfocar mejor, le miro y sintió esa azul mirada abriéndose paso entre el sueño topándose con ellos y un tirón lo hizo sostenerse de las nalgas de Dean para no morirse de la deliciosa sensación que le dio la atención que el pelinegro fijo en medio de esa faena.

\- Continúen, no ese detengan por mi...- dijo bostezando y mirándolos divertido.

Sam soltó una carcajada sin aire y agarrando más fuerte del rabo a Dean se introdujo de un solo golpe del todo y por completo, cortando cualquier protesta que el rubio tuviera por decir, su hermano cerro los puños contra la almohada y sus ojos en el empujón, se sentía lleno podía sentir la longitud y el grosor abriéndolo, palpitando en su vientre, su rabo le dolía pero más le dolía el culo por recibir completo a la bestia de Sam, sus nalgas sentían el poco bello púbico en su piel y las bolas balancearse detrás de él.

Le costaba respirar y una caricia muy ajena a lo que sentía sobre él le hizo abrir los ojos, su respiración completamente ajena a él le hacía arder los pulmones, Sam lamía su nuca y su áspera lengua felina lo consolaba mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba a tenerlo dentro, Misha le acariciaba el pelo y las orejas, le quitaban las gotas de sudor de su frente con unos besos tan inocentes que el corazón le dio un brinco por ese cariño tan inesperado, Misha no era ningún santo, pero si sabia como demostrarles cariño y Dean amaba eso.

El pensó en buscarle, tratar de besarlo pero después recordó que Sam sentía celos de Misha y cuando sintió un leve intento de Sam de salir de él en toda su longitud acariciando las paredes de su ano, un temblor delicioso lo devolvió a lo que estaba haciendo, miro sobre su hombro y Sam estaba empapado en sudor resistiendo el deseo de empotrarlo contra el colchón y darle sin miramiento una y otra vez la polla por el culo. Podía ver claramente toda esa contención y todos esos músculos rígidos conteniéndose, de solo pensarlo, la polla le daba un tirón nuevamente, que le recorría toda la piel de ida y vuelta.

\- Sam demonios fóllame ya, no aguanto más... - le gruño con la mano de Misha apretando la suya.

Sam también estaba demasiado extasiado y excitado como para tomárselo con más calma pero no iba a ponerlo fácil, no quería que durara poco deslizándose lentamente escuchando como Dean se quejaba y jadeaba al mismo tiempo, se introdujo tanto en ese suave y apretado lugar que no pensaba en nada más que no sea la sensación que hacía que los dedos del pie se encorvaran y apretaran. Misha esta atento en parte, no había visto a Sam de activo antes, era Dean quien se los follaba a los dos y no esta seguro de como llegaron a eso o como son las seis de la mañana y estos están así de calientes.

Se pregunta si estarán en el periodo de celo que es relativo a uno o dos meses luego de iniciados sus sistemas, el rostro de Dean esta salpicado de pecas sobre la piel enrojecida, la cama se mueve constantemente tras los enviones de Sam y Dean solo se masturba con su mano libre, sus ojos cerrados y la expresión en su rostro era sumamente erótica, el sonido que invade apresurado la habitación llega a sus oídos muy nítidamente y él también esta muy excitado por lo que sus ojos ven pero no quiere interrumpir eso, las orejas de Dean están constantemente agachadas y la puntita de su cola de gato se mueve nerviosa de un lado al otro.

Se ve y se percata del sentimiento que envuelve a ambos nekos, como Sam no puede dejar de morder la nuca de su hermano dejando más de una marca roja allí, como lo acaricia desde el muslo hasta los hombros mientras empuja y empuja, tratando de llegar lo más hondo y lo más alto que pueda en el orgasmo que sabe les azotara, se aprieta la entrepierna porque es difícil manejar lo que ve sin tocarse un poco.

Sam empieza de repente a llamar a Dean copiosamente, con la voz agrietada por el aire que le corta la respiración y en un movimiento que lo desconcierta lo levanta del colchón pegándolo a su espalda, sentándolo sobre su erección, Dean suelta su mano al tenerlo tan lejos y Sam empuja con más ahínco dentro de su hermano mayor. Dean deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sam y se deja masturbar por el menor que retira su mano desesperado.

La imagen de Sam arremetiendo y vertiéndose en Dean en un grito demasiado felino, sumado a uno similar de Dean manchando las sabanas con su esencia en un fuerte y abundante chorro blanco es la visión más increíble que ha tenido nunca, él ha visto porno muy variado, muy kink por así decir, pero nunca se había puesto tan duro con ver media hora de dos nekos tan masculinos y del tamaño de estos dos follarse así, parece que se van a caer cuando el orgasmo los invade y los deja pegados uno al otro, para luego ir bajando su intensidad.

Misha se pone de rodillas para sujetarlos y Sam le mira sonriente con su mejilla pegada a la nuca de Dean, Dean solo se deja acomodar en el colchón por ambos hombres casi inconsciente a su parecer, los músculo no le responden... esta tan laxo y satisfecho que se duerme en el instante que su rostro toca la almohada, Sam lo abraza y prácticamente ignora al pelinegro que los observa fascinado. Solo se acurruca sobre la espalda de Dean y lo lame por el cuello, los hombros, incluso en la raíz del cabello dorado que con las primeras luces de la mañana y ese tono celeste que entra por las ventanas y los cubre es lo más tierno que ha visto nunca, nota que Sam permanece dentro de Dean y no hace el amago siquiera de apartarse.

Se sienta en el borde de la cama con algo de dolor en su entre pierna pero feliz de presenciar algo así, mira su celular, es sábado y son las seis cuarenta y cinco. Cambio un fin de semana con una compañera y tiene que ir a trabajar en unas horas, vuelve su mirada y tanto Sam como Dean están profundamente dormidos y estira su mano para a acariciarles el rostro, los cubre con las mantas y los deja dormir mientras decide si desayuna o se ducha y en que orden lo hará...

Cuando sale del baño con la toalla colgando de la cadera camina a la cocina para presionar el botón de la cafetera para poder vestirse, la luz entra más intensamente, camina por los amplios espacios y ve las líneas que Dean pinto en el piso y donde planea hacer las divisiones del Loft, y sonríe porque Dean se la pasa pensando en que puede gastar su tiempo con la inquietud en el cuerpo, pasa por al lado del Impala y cuando divisa la cama Dean esta despertando a Sam debajo de las mantas, sabe que esta tirándole de las orejas y el castaño protesta con los ojos cerrados, él solo se ríe y niega porque no puede quedarse y debe vestirse.

Escucha sonidos de fondo, cuchicheos y risas tontas apagadas por las mantas, el rabo de Dean anda por fuera de la cama se mueve de manera rara, se la queda mirando mientras se coloca un suéter celeste ya que ese movimiento es el mismo de hace una hora y no el típico de todos los días, camina a la cocina oliendo el café y esquivando el auto que aún le falta mucho trabajo para que se luzca como el de la TV, se pone a cocinar pero escucha unos besos y un ronroneo profundo y sabe que es Sam el que lo emite, les pega un grito y les dice que ya basta, ambos le gruñen divertidos y el también se ríe porque lo que pide es ridículo.

Solo unos minutos después patea la cama y ambos se descubren la cabeza para ver que quiere, pero Misha trae en las manos una bandeja grande con el desayuno para los tres en ella. Misha se sienta en el borde de la cama, colocando la bandeja sobre el regazo de Sam al ver que es el único que se sienta en la cama, no puede evitar sonreírles.

\- ¿Vas a comer o no?- le pregunta al rubio y toma su vaso de jugo.

\- ¿Nos trajiste el desayuno a la cama?- comenta Sam con los hoyuelos marcando su rostro y esa picardía en los ojos rasgados que tanto le gusta a Misha.

\- ¿Hay café? – pregunto Dean que no pretendía levantarse si no había café en la bandeja.

\- Si y tortitas de chocolate...- dijo Misha y Dean se levanto de repente en un salto a ver lo que había en el plato.

\- Me encantan esas tortitas... - soltó sentándose a un lado de Sam y pinchando una del plato.

\- Dean cuidado no manches la cama...- le replico pasándole una servilleta.

\- Da igual hay que meter todo al lavarropas...- soltó Misha con la boca llena, y Sam asintió.

\- Yo lo hago tengo que barrer y lavar los platos de anoche... ¿Tienes que ir a la oficina?- Sam hablaba y Dean reposaba su cabeza en su hombro mientras masticaba.

\- Sip, Mindy quería llevar a sus hijos al zoológico y los niños solo podían ir el sábado- explico cortando su último pedazo de tortita.

\- ¿Es la chica que perdió la custodia con la suegra?- dijo Sam y Dean comía ese tema le importaba muy poco, enderezándose para beber más café.

\- Aja...- acoto el pelinegro.

\- ¿A que hora vuelves?- pregunto Dean mientras bajaba las tortitas con el café.

\- A eso de las seis creo... ¿Hoy pondrás los paneles?- pregunto viendo los paneles blancos de madera que Dean quería colocar apoyados en los ventanales más lejanos.

\- Sip y pintare también...- dijo mirando los materiales, pero tenia ese cosquilleo en la piel que le dio un escalofrío repentino que le hizo voltear a ver a su hermanito y sujetar su brazo ronroneando.

\- ¿Hoy?- pregunto Sam mirándolo algo impresionado.

\- Aja, si lo hago de una vez, podré ponerme esta semana con mi bebe...- Sam rodó los ojos y miro a Misha.

\- Ya, porque ese pedazo de hierro es súper importante...

\- ¿Que ya estas celoso? Ni siquiera tiene motor y ya estas celoso...- pregunto y afirmo.

\- No estoy celoso...- replico y Misha río mientras se limpiaba la salsa de chocolate de la boca.

\- Tengo que irme...- soltó de repente y ambos Winchester se lo quedaron mirando como si los estuviera abandonando en medio de la nada- Volveré...- se inclino sobre la bandeja sosteniéndose del hombro de Sam besando al menor y al mayor antes de retirarse del lecho- Pórtense bien ¿OK?- les dijo para que no pelearan más pero eso venia en el combo Winchester y los nekos solo se rieron a carcajadas por esa acotación.


	7. Chapter 7

Misha salio contento de su casa, Loft, edificio, apenas cruzo la puerta de metal azul el bullicio del mercado de congelados de pescados, carne y mariscos le pegaron de frente, frunció el ceño y con su mochila al hombro iba saludando a algunas personas que ya tenia conocidas de tanto verlas a diario, el camino a la oficina era mucho mas corto y en quince minutos ya estaba en la compania, el edificio con granes entradas de cristal estaba algo desierto en sábado por la mañana pero aun así los de seguridad lo saludaron cuando paso su mano por el escáner.

 

Una vez en la oficina vio a Katherine una chica nueva de cabello oscuros y Philliph un tipo muy alto y delgado con cara de ingles pero que solo venia de Virginia charlaban animadamente, los saludo a ambos y trato de ponerse al corriente en la conversación al dejar su cosas en su escritorio.

 

\- Hola Misha...- le dijeron ambos cordialmente, el no los veía durante la semana porque no estaban es el turno nocturno pero los conocía de las capacitaciones.

\- Hola chicos... como va la cosa...- dijo acercándose con su silla de ruedas y prestándoles atención.

\- Aburrida...- contesto Phill.

\- ¿Aburrida? Querrás decir muerta, nada que hacer hasta las dos de la tarde Misha, hay una entrega para todos los pisos... pero hasta entonces...- comento Katherine.

\- Oh... ¿Y de que hablaban?- pregunto el recién llegado.

\- Pues de nekomatas, Philiph esta cansado de sus malas relaciones y quiere comprarse una gatita... “de compania”- señala Katherine, Philiph asiente sonriente y se sienta en el reverso de la silla a mitad de la oficina para mirarle a ambos.

\- Exacto y ella me dice que no conviene comprar uno solo porque sufren mucho cuando el dueño no esta y que en tiempo de celo son muy delicados...- se queja pero la discusión le suena y la compara mientras avanza con su situación.

\- Nene, tienes que leer todo el manual en la red, no solo los parámetros de fabricación o de personalidad psicológica, ¡Coño! ¿Es nadie se toma la molestia de ver los ciclos en los especímenes felinos?.- le refuta y Philiph quiere decirle algo cuando mira a Misha y le espeta que lo apoye.

\- ¿Misha tu tienes un nekomata no?- pregunta rápidamente Philiph, Misha esta por responderle pero hablan tan rápido que no le da tiempo y Katherine contesta antes que él.

\- Si pero su nekomata es masculino y es un alfa, no es lo mismo que una gatita del modelo que me dijiste...- le espeta acercándose a Misha en un movimiento de su silla con ruedas.

\- En realidad...- y ambos compañeros se lo quedan mirando.- Tengo dos... ¿Pero como sabes que Sam es un alfa...?- les dijo mirando a la chica, pero Katherine puso su mano sobre su brazo y se lo quedo mirando.

\- Por las placas de identificación al reverso dice su condición sexual, cariño, ¿Espera tienes dos? ¿Y el otro es una hembra?- pregunto contenta esperando que le diga que si.

\- Ehmm no, es otro hombre...- le espeta algo rojo con imágenes de lo sucedido esta mañana en su cabeza aun.

\- Macho queras decir, en el tema nekomatas se les dice así, macho y hembra...- le comenta Phill con sus ante brazos apoyados en el respaldo de la silla.

\- Uhmm si, pero no me gusta ese termino...- contesto Misha.

\- Ahh... dos macho... Pero se pelean mucho seguro. - indago, la chica lo miraba bastante fijo y desde muy cerca para su gusto.

\- Lo normal creo, son los mismos de la serie... los Winchester viven peleando. – acoto sin caer del todo a que iba.

\- Ah si los de supernatural nunca creí que te fueran esas cosas Misha...- dijo Phill.

\- No en realidad...- quiso comentar que no sabia siquiera de la serie cuando los obtuvo pero la chica lo interrumpió casi desesperada.

\- ¿Espera son hermanos?- salio de la boca de Katherine.

\- Aja...- contesto.

\- Y el otro es alfa... ¿No?- la intensidad de eso ojos marones lo hacia sentir incomodo.

\- No lo se ¿Por?-

\- Porque en el caso de que fuera un beta en el celo es complicado, no se los puede dejar juntos...-

\- ¿Que? ¿Porque no?-

\- Es por lo mismo que le dije a Phill, de que no se puede comprar una gatita sin compañero o descuidarla en los celos, si uno de ellos es un beta quedaría premiado... y en los machos es mas difícil. - le explica como si nada cruzándose de brazos con una expresión de superada y de tengo toda la razón que descompone el rostro de Misha.

\- Eh Misha estas bien - pregunta Phill.

\- ¡Otro que no leyó la naturaleza de un nekomata! Misha son básicamente gatos, les va a chupa un huevo si son hermanos en medio del celo, si son dos alfas no podrían ni verse durante el celo, si se cruzan o se tocan lo toman como amenaza de territorio y comienzan a pelar desenfrenada mente ó terminan cogiendo como conejos, una de dos...- Misha esta cada vez mas pálido...

 

Los nervios los tiene de punta, ni Sam ni Dean atienden el teléfono, el no puede salir de allí y la cabeza con la chillona vos de Kath no deja de decirle imbécil una y otra vez, la entrega de las dos de la tarde se hace eterna dejando paquetes y cartas en las oficinas correspondientes, solo un cinco por ciento de la gente para la que reparte el correo esta allí trabajando, cuando vuelve a la oficina Phill le tiende un chocolate caliente y Kath habla por teléfono con su madre.

 

El resto de la jornada laboral se la pasa llamando a los teléfonos celulares y la falta de respuesta lo pone loco, la ultima palabra que dirige con Katherine es en cuestión al tiempo que dura el celo en los nekomatas, son tres días cada tres meses y los nekomatas femeninos pueden tener dos o tres gatitos, osea bebes nekomatas de los cuales se debe pedir permiso a la empresa para conservarlos y registrarlos allí para que los dueños no estén vendiendo gatos sin calificar o testear que estén sanos y los terminen traficando, pero un macho solo puede tener uno y los partos son muy difíciles.

 

Misha se paso la ultima media hora en el trabajo mordiéndose el labio con los nervios de punta, que nadie le conteste los teléfonos lo esta matando, corre a la casa porque ya no da mas y en quince minutos esta subiendo las escaleras de su casa, saltando los escalones de dos en dos con la mochila en la mano y el teléfono en la otra, la garganta le duele del aire que jala para seguir corriendo y no puede detenerla marcha hasta saber que pasa con Sam y Dean.

 

Suelta la mochila en el ascensor y cierra las portezuelas de madera, sube la palanca y empieza a ascender hasta el tercer piso, cuando llega se escuchan unos maullidos entrecortados y excitados desde el baño, entra y ve la cama toda desarmada y el colchón en el piso, camina hasta el baño y el impala tiene todo el frente y las ruedas delanteras llenas de semen, pasa por al lado de la cocina y esta todo tirado, los pisos están manchados y el aceite esta regado en el piso.

 

Corre mas desesperado al baño y abre la puerta, topándose con Sam mordiendo a Dean en la nuca con la ducha abierta de fondo y ellos en la alfombra del baño follando como desesperados, la fuerza y los gemidos son estrepitosos como brutales, les pega un grito pero no le dan le llevan el apunte, intenta separarlos y Sam le gruñe amenazante con la mirada furiosa al tirar del brazo de Dean para que se despeguen, pero Dean esta en celo y esta al cien por ciento confirmado porque esta ido, como drogado mientras Sam arremete como un animal en él, ve todas y cada una de las marcas en el cuerpo de Dean y este solo esta en medio de un éxtasis que no parece real.

 

Con el corazón en la boca sale del baño creyendo imposible separarlos y llama al servicio de atención al cliente que figura en el folio de fabricación, allí un chico lo atiende y él de dice algo desesperado lo que esta pasando y él joven le pide calmarse, soltando que es completamente normal y que si tiene suerte su neko terminara premiado, pero para asegurarse el estado del nekomata debe hacerle el test un día después del ultimo día de celo, osea en dos días.

 

Misha no puede calmarse, le replica confundido con los gritos-gemidos y maullidos de fondo de que condenado test le esta hablando, le chico le dice que en la solapa de cada nekomata que en vendido en pareja hay un sobre de color naranja con tres test de embarazo especiales para verificar si estaba premiado o no, y de ser así le recomienda llevar a su neko beta a una sucursal de cuidados para notarial el nacimiento y cuidar al neko en ese estado, que es como un médico ginecológico pero para nekomatas.

 

El termina por colgar mas atontado y mareado que antes, esta por sentarse en la cama y se da cuenta de que solo esta la madera desnuda sin el colchón, un fuerte grito de ambos Winchester se escapa del baño y él pone el colchón en el somier, quita las sabanas y mantas todas sucias de pegajoso semen para colocarlas en el lava ropas...

 

El pensamiento de Dean embarazado lo descoloca, mira de reojo el sobre anaranjado que le indico el empleado de atención al cliente con angustia y nota las precarias instrucciones para usarlo,la imagen de un niño, un gatito cruza su cabeza... resuena en su cabeza y no sabe que hacer... pone sabanas limpias de color verde oscuro en la cama, el agua de la ducha suena distinto repentinamente como si Dean y Sam estuvieran tomado un baño, él se recuestar en la cama con el sobre en la mano y la cara hundida en la almohada.

 

Cuando siente el peso en la cama y los nekos se recuestan a su lado en boxers lo miran con preocupación...

 

\- ¿Misha estas enojado?- pregunta Sam del otro lado y el pelinegro ladea su cabeza para mirarlo.

 

\- No... solo que me entere de unas cosas hoy en el trabajo y el tío del servicio al cliente termino por desarmarme...- dijo y hundiendo la cara en la almohada de nuevo, como es que su mundo esta girando tan rápido de repente, como si todo el tiempo que tenia perdido se le estuviera cobrando todo lo que no hizo en los últimos seis o siete años de su vida.

\- Misha...- dijo Dean tirándose encima de el olisqueándole detrás de la oreja, se sentía acalorado y excitado otra vez y Sam lo miro mal, pero Dean tenia que admitir que la calentura que llevaba no era normal y quería que Misha también le atienda..

\- Dean no...- le reto apagado, sabia lo que quería y él no podía hacerlo con el porque podía ser perjudicial si el quedara embarazado de un humano.

\- ¿Porque no?- le soltó al oído con su vos gruesa y sensual con el ronroneo en la garganta pidiendo mas sexo,metiendo su mano por debajo de la chaqueta color crema que aun no se quietaba.

\- Dios santo esta súper insaciable, después de esta mañana no ha parado y yo estoy destruido...- dijo Sam metiéndose debajo de las mantas, necesitaba dormir...algo y tratando de estirar la espalda que le dolía infernal mente.

\- Es el celo...- le respondió a Sam y este lo miro extrañado, Dean le lamia la oreja y se restregaba contra el.

\- ¿Celo?- preguntan los dos al mismo tiempo... solo que Sam queda sentado en la cama entendiendo la mitad de esa palabra y Dean lo acalla contra la chaqueta de Misha que esta mordiendo porque este no le deja llegar a su cuello.

\- Si... Y le durara otros dos días... Dean no podrás salir de la casa hasta que se cumpla ese periodo...- menciono sacándose a Dean de encima y saliendo de la cama.

\- Me estas jodiendo tengo trabajo hoy...y el lunes...- Dean se estira en la cama y se toca descaradamente en frente de ambos casi al punto de masturbarse y estirando todo el cuerpo eroticamente...- Ok, no creo poder salir asi... Saaammyyy...- contesta y llama a su hermano.

\- ¿A que te refieres con el celo?- le pregunta a Misha y sin apartar la mirada de Dean que lo esta poniendo malo otra vez y no quiere estarlo, quiere dormir, le duele cada musculo del cuerpo, quiere descansar pero el condenando no pode ser tan condenadamente lascivo con solo decir su nombre así y masturbándose frente a él también de ese modo...

\- El celo de los betas, es como el de cualquier gato cuando sus cuerpos están preparados para procrear, el celo le sobre lleva al estado dura tres días...- los dos Winchester se congelan allí y cualquier pecaminosa idea se esfuma como un espejismo en medio del desierto, lo miran como si fuera un demonio de tres cuernos y cabeza de alce en el siguiente instante.

\- Un segundo... ¿Que dijiste?- suelta Sam y su hermano mayor se sienta en la cama imitando a Sam y todo su cuerpo tenso como piedra no despega la mirada verde de un contrariado Misha.

\- Eso le baja las ganas a cualquiera.- suelta Dean sin tacto alguno, pero con cara de aneurisma.

-¡DEAN!- le espeta algo mas horrorizado ahora y que el resto de la palabra “celo” acaba de caer de su cabeza.

\- ¡Que? ...es cierto, va a ser mejor me voy a dormir...- y el rubio se da la vuelta metiéndose debajo de las mantas y se cubre por completo la cabeza.

 

Al contrario de el, Sam se levanta y cuando trata de habar con Misha mira al rededor percatándose de todas las veces que se follo a Dean ese día y la desesperación de ambos por seguir y seguir... se pasa las manos por el cabello y tira de el sonsacado, Misha lo agarra de las manos y lo lleva al sillón para tranquilizarlo, dándose cuenta del ataque de pánico que trae el castaño, por otro lado de la situación Dean se quiere pegar un tiro pero aun esta muy caliente y empalmado también y le urge mas atenciones, había mentido descaradamente al decir que se le bajaron las ganas de follar, pero ahora mismo se sentía extremadamente solo, escuchando como Misha consolaba a Sam, como él se había vuelto un problema excitado pero un problema en fin sin poder evitarlo.


	8. Chapter 8

Tres días trascurridos en un calvario de sexo desenfrenado el cual Misha tuvo que asistir a Dean sin llegar a penetrarlo ayudando a Sam cuando ya no daba mas del cansancio y del ímpetu o la falta de voluntad de no poder alejar sus manos de su hermano, usando un consolador y algunas otras cosas solo para mantenerlo quieto, como esposas con peluche para atarlo a la cama y darle un respiro a Sam que literalmente estaba descanterado, pero se trataba de un Winchester y menos de media hora el ya estaba libre lanzándose sobre ellos y provocándolos de mil manera para ponerlos duros y la verdad... funcionaba.

 

El celo termino, Dean no quería verles la cara a ninguno de los dos después de eso, metido en la cama quieto y sin probar comida o bebida, la vergüenza de todo ello para Dean era que se la había pasado genial pero la desesperación sumado al acosar a Sam y Misha para que se lo follen era denigrante, Dean Winchester no suplica como lo hizo, no se humilla como lo hizo y definitivamente Dean Winchester no se arrastra por que se la metan por el culo... pero así fue.

 

El cuarto día el cual debía hacerse el test, renegó de ello pero finalmente lo hizo y le dio negativo. Los tres respiraron aliviados y el rubio pidió que no mencionaran por nada del mundo esos tres días y quedaran olvidados, pero Misha por mas que no deseaba hacer mas leña del árbol caído le comento que en tres meses el celo volvería y que para ese entonces debían tener algún plan para evitar que los dos no terminaran como lo habían estado hacia solo veintisiete horas atrás.

 

Dean al escuchar que el celo se repetiría tan pronto se puso pálido cayendo de nuevo en el sofá, Sam quería abrazarlo, consolarle con un abrazo pero el mayor rehuyo de tacto apenas se movió un milímetro hacia él y Sam entendió que Dean ya no quería tenerle cerca, nutriendo una culpabilidad que solo se la debía a los instintos felinos de ambos.

 

Dos días después ambos nekos volvieron al trabajo había un clima raro en la casa y Misha solo podía mirar la situación, Dean no les hablaba y tenia el mismo modus operandi del ese tío de la televisión, guardarse todo y hacer como que la cosa nunca paso. Sam no se quedaba atrás y dejaba a su hermano acomodar su ideas a su tiempo, en secreto el pelinegro se tubo que poner a ver la serie para conocer mas el porque de su reacciones.

Dean se mantenía ocupado y unos días después tenia el Loft dividido, paredes blancas formaron una habitación, pero como los techos eran muy altos Dean se las ingenio pata poner dos mas arriba de la primera sin privar a ninguna de la luz de los ventanales colocando al lado del ascensor una escalera de caracol de madera para el acceso a las otras dos habitaciones, Misha estaba muy impresionado por semejante trabajo mientras que Sam se acoplaba al trabajo sin decir nada y pintaba como decoraba para ambientar los espacios nuevos.

 

Una semana después de tener el lugar completamente armado, con un habitación para cada quien las cuales no usaban, porque al menos seguían durmiendo en la misma cama y Misha era el interlocutor entre ellos y el único nexo que no descartaron, con el living muy equipado y elegante, un comedor sencillo pero apropiado y un desayunador diario Misha recibió una llamada que no esperaba tener en lo mas mínimo. Un joven de servicio al cliente que nekomatas S.A se comunico con él para trasmitiré que el servicio que tiene para ambos nekos estaba correctamente registrado y que había realizado una cita con el médico especialista de mascotas de la empresa para controlar el estado de ambas mascotas luego del celo, por le salvajismo que podían sufrir en la copulación.

 

Misha tenia que admitir la verdad de ello y que tanto Dean como Sam presentaban hematomas que aún no desaparecían y las marcas de los dientes de Sam aun permanecían en el cuerpo de Dean mas en la nuca donde solía morderlo repetidas veces durante la copulación para mantenerlo quieto, Misha le pidió al muchacho una direccionan para poder llevarlos y según le corresponda por su localización le dio la dirección mas cercana sobre un médico para su mascotas.

 

A ninguno de los Winchester les hizo gracia ir al médico o esperar en una sala con un montón de gente y nekos, especialmente porque la mayoría de eso nekos no eran tan personalizados como ellos y sus actitudes eran mas animales o mascotas que seres humanoides, los dueños se ponían a hablarles y se asombraban de las capacidades comunicativas y de personalidad que tenían pidiéndole a Misha la copia de sus legajos para mandarse a hacer unos iguales pero Misha inmediatamente demitia de ello casi enojado solo por querer mandar a ser copias de ellos y Dean y Sam se agarraron fuertemente de su dueño (uno de cada lado) porque esa gente empezaba a darles miedo.

 

Al estar ya en el consultorio y estar frente a la pequeña doctora se pusieron mas incómodos, los hizo ponerse en ropa interior para revisarlos, curo las mordidas y rasguños tanto como los golpes, pero en otro paso la pequeña y rubia mujer de ojos caramelo hizo salir a Sam y Misha del consultorio para revisar mas a fondo a Dean que era el beta y porque tenia que revisarle justo allí, notando la palidez del mismo cuando se lo comunico, Dean quería salir corriendo de allí pero la mujer rápidamente lo miro extrañada y Sam le lanzo una mirada muy determinante a su hermano que Misha no pudo descifrar, Dean asintió en silencio y volvió a sentarse en la camina mientras ellos salían.

 

Cuando Dean salio tenia la mirada pegada al piso y se abalanzo sobre el pecho de Sam, era le primer contacto que tenían desde hacia ya una semana y media, la mujer con tubitos llenos de sangre, orina y no saben que mas saco de Dean, loa mando con la enfermera a analizar y les pidió esperar los resultados si no tenían inconveniente, ellos asintieron y Sam rodeo a Dean con su brazos sentándolo a su lado, Sam comprendió rápidamente que tenia así a su hermano y le sobo la espalda mientras pasaban los minutos y Dean salia de ese estado. 

 

Los otros nekomatas que también estaban en parejas los imitaban y parecía que aprendían de su comportamiento comportándose mas adultos o humanos casi tranquilos después de un rato y no como perritos olisqueando algo desconocido por todo el lugar.

 

Una media hora después la enfermera volvió y la doctora los llamo, una vez los tres sentados frente a ella les sonrío de manera extraña.

 

 

Castiel se topo con un gatito en un callejón mientras verificaba ciertas cosas, ese era su mundo definitivamente, el gato era de color blanco y estaba algo flaco, tenia unos días comprobando que ese era su mundo y esta vez podía estar seguro, tuvo que verificar que muchas cosas sean correctas pero ahora definitivamente estaba seguro de ello, el gatito era perfecto flaquito y sucio, débil pero hermoso como para irse a vivir con él y los Winchester al medio de la montaña en la cabaña, tenia los ojos azules como el y se sintió identificado, creía que con algo de comida y dedicación se pondría gordito y lindo y Dean le encantaría estaba seguro de ello.

 

Un flap flap se escucho en la que era la cabaña de Bobby Singer y anterior a él Rufus, sabe que ahora es de Dean y Sam y espera que les guste el pequeñito en su manos, con el pequeño y perdido maullido del minino recorre las dos habitaciones de esa cabaña buscando a los Winchester, el sótano esta vacío y esta mas polvoriento y húmedo de lo que recuerda, vuelve a la sala y el lugar esta en peores condiciones.

 

Dejo al gatito en el piso para que explorara y se puso a limpiar, tomo una escoba vieja y barrio por pesados al notar que no estaba teniendo los efectos deseados empezó a juntar la mugre y restos de pastos y piedrillas junto con otros desperdicios en montoncitos solo para hacerlos desaparecer en un chasquido. Cuando vio que el piso estaba despejado vio que los platos estaban amontonados y las cosas a su alrededor fuera de lugar.

 

Noto un delantal viejo colgado de un clavo y se lo coloco encima de la gabardina, sonrío feliz y se puso a ordenar el resto de la casa, abrió la puerta de enfrente... limpio las ventanas de símbolos ensangrentados, el gatito jugueteaba con una polilla herida que Castiel vio con pena y curo con su mojo inmediatamente, pero al ver al gatito mirarle con reproche por quitarle su juguete en un flap flap le trajo una bolita de estambre que le quito a una viejita del pueblo vecino.

 

Con el gatito contento, con su plato de leche y comida balanceada, la casa limpia, las armas ordenadas y dispuestas en el sótano para la próxima cacería, tortura o interrogatorio se sentó en el sofá a esperar...

 

Esperar que las Winchester vuelvan de donde fuese que estaban, no noto el auto del 67' aparcado en un costado de la cabaña cubierto por ramas, arbusto secos y símbolos disimulando su aparcamiento junto a la casa, espero encantado mirando al gatito ir y venir con su bola de estambre roja pero a las cuatro horas y luego de jugar incluso con el gatito, saco de la tienda de juegos mas cercana un maso de cartas y las extendió en la mesa ratona frente a él y siguió esperando.

 

 

Volver al departamento con la noticia en las manos y en ese papel blanco impreso fue muy difícil, cuando la noticia salio de los labios de la doctora esta no se esperaba una expresión como la que sus dos nekos le dieron, ella explico que generalmente los nekos le maullaban contentos como si estuvieran dando lo mejor de si para hacer felices a su dueños y así era para los nekos y dueños normales pero la verdad no espero que a continuación al rubio se le empezaran a caer las lágrimas como si lo estuvieran a punto de fusilar.

 

Misha estaba algo desconcertado, el le explico que hizo el test y que le dio negativo pero la mujer le dijo que le tenia que hacer los tres test no solo uno, Misha volvió a su asiento sin poder apartar la mirada de la mujer, Dean estaba sollozando tratando de no largarse a llorar completamente enterado en el pecho de Sam y este tratando de consolarlo sin poder medir la culpa de poner en ese predicamento a su hermano mayor, porque si el hubiera estado en su cabales y esto lo hubiera pensado un segundo en realidad, el hubiera usado un preservativo si hubiera sabido que podía pasar esto...

 

Dean dejo el trabajo al día siguiente y Sam se ocupo de comprarle cualquier cosa que quisiera para consentirlo incluso partes para el auto que era lo único que ahora hacia Dean después de la noticia, el rubio no les hablaba, ni dormía en la misma cama con ellos, Dean aun digería la noticia de que seria padre y en menos de nueve meses podía tener un gatito, un gato mas, no un niño común, la doctora dijo que podía modificar al niño para que sea mas como sus nekos pero a Misha le pareció demasiado extraño para llevarlo a cabo, además de considerar las miradas de pavor de sus nekos les dedicaron con la sola mención. A Sam no dejaba de crecer le la culpa y extrañaba a su hermano por lo que dormía muy poco, en el trabajo el señor Tanabe dejo de molestarle porque ya no podía ordenarle nada y después solo sintió pena al verle tan decaído.

 

Todo era raro ya a una semana de enterado de todo, de tener un bebe en camino, de estar tan lejos uno del otro, Misha no paraba de pensar que hacer para solucionar esa situación, la distancia de Dean, la culpa de Sam y su irresponsabilidad por no estar al tanto de los asuntos de su nekos, de no leer el porfolio completo de cada neko, de dejarlos solos esa mañana y de haberlos dejado en primer lugar terminar lo que empezaron instintivamente.

 

Camina de vuelta a casa esa tarde de jueves agotado mentalmente, no ha vuelto a ver a Katherine, sus horarios son demasiado distintos y parece que no le da el teléfono a nadie como para contactarla y hacerle algunas preguntas o pedirle consejo sobre esto, camina distraído con la mochila en la espalda y las manos en los bolsillos, la mirada la tiene clavada en el piso cuando algo lo choca y golpea con fuerza su pierna desde atrás, no le causa dolor pero sabe que algo choco contra el.

 

Se da la vuelta para ver lo que es cuando un niño de no mas de cinco años esta en el suelo sentado apunto de llorar y su madre aparece un segundo después, el niño estira sus brazos pidiéndole consuelo de tal manera que algo late dentro de él, pero antes de derramar la primera lágrima suelta un mama chillón, la mujer le pide disculpas y desaparece en la calle llena de gente, él no puede evitar ponerse a recorre en su mente ese rostro pequeñito, el recuerdo de los ojos celestes y el pelo rebelde pelirojo.

 

Algo en el quiso levantarlo y preguntar por su padres pero la mujer llego antes de que él se percatara de nada, miro a su alrededor y mas niños se cursaron frente a su ojos, pequeños pero mas grandes como bebes en brazos de su padres y noto el porque había tantas criaturas, solo que al mirar detenidamente una enorme tienda estaba frente a él y no recuerda haberla visto antes, pero cuando miro la vidriera noto la gran cantidad de cosas que había y todas para niños... había desde ropa de cero a doce años, muebles de todos los tipos, desde cunas hasta camas marineras con escritorios incluidos, juguetes y juegos didácticos, libros y revistas para todos los niños de esas edades.

 

Entro con mas curiosidad que otra cosa, adentro solo corrían los niños y los padres sacando las billeteras para pagar las compras de ese día, se topo con una cuna preciosa de color blanco con una cajonera, con un peluche muy parecido al que él tenia de niño pero de color arena y nariz azul claro, con un avión rojo y una ropita de bebe tan pequeña que el corazón se le achico y le creció de repente.

 

Entre la gente vio a una mujer con dos nekos, estos estaban a su lado sin moverse, mirando todo pero sin tocar u opinar de nada, noto que uno de los nekos era una mujer pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos violacios imposibles, tenia una pansa grande como una sandía y la dueña ponía ropitas de bebe en el vientre pero la gata no tocaba la ropa a menos que su dueña le dejara.

 

El pensamiento que se le cruzo por la cabeza fue Dean eligiendo él la ropa del bebe, peleando con Sam porque todo le parecía demasiado ñoño, muy cursi con los estampados de ovejas o los bordados de hipopótamos y jirafas en la pechera de cada prenda, miro a su alrededor y lo veía a Dean, incomodo, pidiendo casi a gritos y sin importarle que estuvieran rodeados de gente que salieran de ese lugar ya.

 

De repente y sin previo aviso una idea llego a su cabeza, una sonrisa tonta lo hizo girar en su sitio cayendo en cuenta de que tendrían un bebe en la casa y que la única manera de unirlos era la misma razón por la que estaban distanciados.

 

Sam estaba en la ventana, sentado junto a la puerta de Dean esperando a que salga al baño o a la cocina o por cualquier cosa, sabia que solo tenia una hora hasta que Misha llegase y quería hablar con su hermano antes que eso pasase.

 

La culpa de haber dejado a Dean embarazado le podía le había pedido perdón, le dijo que él se ocuparía de todo pero Dean solo se ofendía mas y mas mientras mas se disculpaba, sabía que a Dean no le gustaba su condición de beta, pero tampoco se había sentido beta antes y sin embargo su placa lo decía.

 

Contaba minuto a minuto esperando que saliera y el rubio no lo hacia, le dolía el pecho, el corazón y toda el alma, extrañaba con locura a su hermano y ni su dueño podía hacerlo sentir mejor, solo quería su relación con Dean tal y como estaba antes del celo, incluso quería que fuera justo como era después de hacerlo ellos solos por primera vez, justo como fue después de que lo tomo la primera vez.

 

La garganta se le cerraba y desde aquel día no había vuelto a escuchar la vos de Dean y eso le dolía mas que la presencia de lucifer en su cabeza...

 

Pero en el segundo que la puerta apenas se abrió Sam se movió como el rayo para meterse dentro de la habitación que ocupaba Dean, agarrándolo en el siguiente segundo entre su brazos y aferrándose tanto como podía a él, el calor de ese cuerpo le impregnaba la piel como una esponja seca por demasiado tiempo que por fin volvía a tocar el agua.

 

\- No... puedo, respirar Sammy...- soltó Dean apenas en una exhalación de aire de su garganta.

 

\- Mierda lo siento no quería,...- Sam estaba a punto de llorar, la situación no sabia bien como manejarla y el terror de que Dean no se le hacer que mas o no escucharle otra ves solo en los cuchicheos con Misha hacia de su estomago un adoquín.

 

\- Podrías dejar de disculparte me enferma...- y Dean salio de la habitación con la cara de perplejo rostro de su hermanito detrás de él.

 

\- Dean...- los siguió fuera del cuarto y de cuarto casi pisándole los talones rumbo a la cocina.

 

\- No Sam escucha un segundo si... estas llevando esto muy lejos...- Sam casi se lleva por delante a Dean cuando este se dio la vuelta en medio de la sala, Sam se sostuvo del sofá esperando que lo que escuchaba y su mente creía se compagine.

 

\- ¿Eh? De que hablas eres tu él que se encierra por horas...- y Sam le mira extrañado pero el rostro de su hermano se ve bastante relajado en realidad.

 

\- Que esperabas... tengo que digerir que tengo algo creciendo dentro de mi, gracias a dios no es un demonios, súcubo o engendro pero... es de mi hermanito menor en si y que no es completamente humano sino un humanoide felino que sera tal vez espero que no, es como esas cosas en el consultorio... que en realidad parecía mas una veterinaria - le dijo rápidamente, pero mareado de decirlo, escucharlo en vos alta lo ponía mas negro para él, rodeo el sofá y se sentó agarrándose el estomago con ganas de vomitar.

 

\- Dean yo...- Sam lo había seguido notando lo pálido que se puso en un santiamén.

 

\- No Sam... mira por lo del celo... no pudimos evitarlo y la verdad yo la pase genial, no me gusta suplicar... tu sabes eso, pero el sexo fue una pasada, lo que me jodió fue la revisacion de la doctora... ¡Dios! esa mina me metió un tuvbo por el culo, la quería matar...- murmuro apretando los dedos en el tapizado hasta ponerlos blanco de la impresión que le dio.

 

\- Espera... ¿No estas enojado conmigo?- le pregunto inclinándose mas a un lado y poniéndose en el rango de visión de su hermano tratando de mirarle mas a la cara.

\- ¿Eh? No porque abría de estarlo...- Dean levanto a mirada hasta que Sam estuvo derecho denuejo en el sofá junto a él.

\- ¡Dean! ¡¿Por dejarte premiado en primer caso?!- le replico, sobando se la sien con las palmas, todo lo que había pensado...

\- ¿Que?, ¿Porque me gritas?- y Dean se estaba cabreando no estaba de ánimos para que Sam se pusiera chillón.- no no estoy enojado solo contrariado ¿ok?- le replico.

\- Entonces porque no me hablabas... porque este metiste a ese condenado cuarto y me hiciste pensar...- Sam se agarraba la cabeza mas fuerte.

\- Sam ya te dije lo del cuarto y la verdad no quería hablar del tema, se perfectamente como te gusta hablar todo lo que nos pasa o paso pero no quería, menos lo de esa doctora, te juro esa mina es una enferma...- Sam levanto la mirada e iba a pregunta porque cuando Dean levanto la mano y lo detuvo.- No,no... No preguntes es todo lo que sabrás de eso...- y se levanto lentamente para entras en la cocina y beber un poco de jugo de naranja.

\- Dean...- Dean volvió su mirada a su hermanito y este se había acercado lo suficiente como para envolverlo de nuevo, esta vez mas suavemente, mostrando un cariño que no noto le faltaba.- Te extrañe idiota, no me dejes solo tanto tiempo...- le replico hundiendo su nariz en su cuello y inspirando profundamente el perfume en la piel de su hermano mayor.


	9. Chapter 9

Volvieron a estar acurrucados en el sofá...esperando a Misha, estirados en todo su largo mirando la televisión por las siguientes dos horas con el sol del atardecer cayendo les encima calentando el ambiente y el ronroneo de ambos al sentir eso llenando el ambiente, Dean se había dormido sobre su pecho mientras metía sus largos dedos entre el corto cabello rubio.

 

El sonido del ascensor lo hizo sonreír, aparto su pelo de su ojos para mirar sobre el respaldo del sofá verde y Misha estaba abriendo las compuertas del ascensor y entrando a él, estrecho a Dean que empezó a ronronear mas fuerte seguro porque escucho como se activaba el elevador y dios extrañaba tanto ese ronroneo que no pudo evitar empezar a dejar pequeños besos sobre la coronilla de su hermano, cuando escucho las puertas de madera levadizas miro sobre el respaldo de sofá de nuevo y vio a varias personas con Misha.

 

El cuerpo se le tenso y Misha daba ordenen a esos hombres con overol verde crema, que cargaban calas y cajas y partes de algo blanco.

 

\- Dejen eso allí, esto mas allá, no se preocupen nosotros armaremos todo....- Misha seguía ayudando cuando ambos nekos se levantaron del sofá y le miraron intrigados...

\- ¿Misha que es todo eso?- pregunto Dean sentados obre las piernas de Sam en el sofá.

\- Hay quienes dicen que es mala suerte pero encontrarlos siempre ha sido lo mejor que me paso...- y los dos nekomatas se miraron sin entender a que iba su dueño con eso, se acercaron a su dueño en un par de pasos y se lo quedaron mirando como si estuviera loco y hubiese perdido la chaveta.

\- Ok empiezo a preocuparme ahora o lo dejo para la cena?- dijo Dean captando la atención del ojiazul.

\- Yo también...- y Misha volvió sus ojos a Sam que se agachaba junto a el.

\- ¿Ustedes ya se arreglaron?- pregunta le pelinegro, ambos nekos se rien y le dan uno a la vez un beso en los labios como saludo.

\- Si ya estamos bien...- contesto Sam con su tono de vos relajado y feliz.

\- Si Sam malinterpreta todo...- le dijo al pelinegro haciendo una ademán como si su hermanito exagerase todo el tiempo.

\- Dean...- se quejo.

\- Que...- contesto como si el no hiciera nada.

\- Pues yo entre a una tienda y no me pude controlar...- acoto abriendo la primera caja.

\- Que trajiste...- pregunto Dean mirando dentro de una de las cajas que Sam abrió.

\- Una cuna... ropita, juguetes... tienen que ver esto, es genial....- tanto Dean como Sam se dedicaron unas miradas al oír todo eso y ver la emoción que tenia Misha encima.

\- ¿Señor Collins esta es la ultima caja, podría firmar aquí?- dijo un hombre detrás de él y Misha se levanto a atenderle.

\- Si claro.- respondio.

 

 

Luego de que Misha acompañase a los hombres de la tienda fuera del edificio, corrió escaleras arriba y al elevador solo para ponerse a armar la cosas que había comprado en la juguetería...

 

Dean y Sam no se esperaban la frase mientras miraban cada cosa comprada, la manera o la felicidad con que dijo “ahora somos una familia completa...” sin mirarles, solo lo soltó como si un pensamiento en su cabeza se colara por su labios sin previo aviso, el calor que les envolvió corazón hasta hacerlos temblar, ellos nunca se habían sentido así con nadie y nadie les había hecho sentir así o les había dedicado esas palabras a ellos y Misha Collins su dueño no tenia ningún recaudo en hacérselos saber, solo por eso se acercaron y lo abrazaron sorpresiva mente para el pelinegro sin importarles que les ordenara dejarle o que lo apretaran tan fuerte y que él pudiera adivinar que ya no estaban programados para obedecer y complacer.

 

Los días consecuentes Dean empezó a sentir el embarazo aferrado al inodoro, empezaba a amar el frío de la loza contra su frente y las toallitas húmedas que Sam le colocaba en la nuca, los malestares lo estaban matando en la mañana y después del medio día, todo le daba hambre además de que parecía un poso sin fondo o el favorito de Misha “un agujero negro”.

 

Dean no le daba importancia solo esperaba poder conservar el alimento ingerido por mas de doce horas que era lo que resistía su estomago, luego a la semana y media no soportaba los olores de los limpiadores líquidos y un mes después fue el olor al auto, el aceite negro desparramado y el olor a metal que desprendía el impala, por lo que Sam tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para arrastrarlo devuelta al montacargas mas grande, almacenarlo en el segundo piso y cubrirlo bien para protegerlo del resto de las cosas de las cuales no se liberaban aún.

 

Dos meses y Dean tenia una leve pansa, pero Sam decía que era solo comida y Dean se ofendía mucho, la revicion con la doctora les volvió a caer como patada al hígado al comentarles que el periodo de gestación era menor al humano, por lo que a Dean solo quedaban tres mes mas de gestación que se la pasaría comiendo hasta lo que no le gustaba y que en las próximas semanas la pansa le crecería monumentalmente, Dean se ponía pálido con la sonrisa de la mujer y se aferraba al brazo de Sam, por lo que Misha sonrío falsamente y se despidió de la mujer sin mas para salir de allí lo mas rápido posible.

 

Dean se movía todo el tiempo en la cama sin dejar dormir a nadie a menos que luego de un rato y colocando a Sam de cierto modo que solo Dean sabia cual, podía aferrarse a él y usarlo de almohada porque la espalda le dolía como las caderas y todo era incomodo si no usaba a su hermanito así.

 

Las comidas se volvieron de lo mas interesantes al tener que comer en la mesa del comedor por la cantidad de cosas que su hermano mayor ingería, aun no mostraba la pansa que la doctora decía le aparecería pronto, solo un leve bulto residía en el vientre de Dean, según lo que Misha y Sam habían calculado debía de estar de cuatro a cinco meses humanos si es que el tiempo de gestación era mas acelerado al ser un nekomata.

 

Cuando a Dean le agarraban los calores y las hormonas se le alocaban, Misha y Sam no dormían directamente, teniendo que ir al trabajo sin dormir directamente, un sábado cuando le volvió a tocar ir a la oficina, se topo con Philiph y Katherine, los dos al mirarle se desconcertaron y al contarles la historia del porque de sus fachas Philiph desistió de tener un neko y Katherine solo se largo a reír a carcajadas de ambos hombres frente a ella.

 

Dos semanas espero, pero no volvían, no había rastro de ellos en la casa, el gatito estaba creciendo y su pancita era de lo mas adorable, pero los Winchester no estaban en al casa, pensó que tal ves estaban cazando y recorrió el país dos veces sin hallarlos, al volver se sentó en el sillón junto a un gatito dormido y su rostro preocupado no abandonaba su rostro.

 

Las preguntas recorrían su cabeza desordenadamente y trataba de juntar las piezas pero se le dificultaba ¿Porque no están? ¿Donde están?... 

 

\- Si recuerdo que estaba allí conmigo cuando me di cuenta de la fisura, vi la fisura y tome a Dean y lo eleve del purgatorio, tuve que dejarle la marca otra vez en su piel pero Sam había logrado hacer una fisura y gritado el nombre de su hermano... yo lo puede escuchar y abrí su alas y volé hasta la vos de Sam... ¿Que fue lo que paso después?- Castiel se levanto y camino al rededor de la mesita de café frente al sofá.

\- La fisura era peligrosa, volátil había sido forzada por el humano... recuerdo que estallaría de un momento a otro y se cerraría... ¿Que fue lo que paso gatito? - miro al felino que se estiro pansa a rriba y le dedico un miau...

\- Se que tome a Sam, los sujete a ambos muy fuerte y me desplace, me desplace fuera del alcance de la onda expansiva que podía meternos dentro del purgatorio a los tres... recuerdo que los deje dormidos en una cama... pero estaban inconscientes, escuche una canción de lejos, solo fui a ver si encontraba a Meg, tenia un muy buen chiste que contarle.... pero después... después... solo, no encontraba abejas y deje de buscar a Meg y … oh, oh, y si no los deje en ese mundo, yo me perdí antes... y si los deje en otro... Ups, Dean se va a enojar mucho....- la mirada de Castiel se elevo al cielo y apretó su labios sabiendo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

 

Otro flap flap y el pequeño gatito miro a todos lados viendo que que volvía a estar solo, se bajo del sofá, camino y salto sobre sus pequeñas garritas acercándose al plato de leche que aun estaba lleno y luego al que tenia comida, comió a su antojo con el sonido de la comida seca rompiéndose entre su pequeños dientecitos, para mas tarde saltar al sillón, agarrarse fuerte de su garritas y treparse el resto del camino hasta arriba del mueble, hacerse una bolita y volver a dormir.

 

Supuestamente con ocho meses de embarazo humano y cuatro y medio de nekomata... el niño dentro de el estaba dele y dele patearlo, Dean tenia cara de perro casi todo el día, a dolorido y con continuo cansancio y solo quería tomar crema fresca, Sam se la traía cada vez que la pedía pero cambiaba de opinión todo el tiempo por lo cual con la baso de crema fresca su hermano mayor le pedía una leche con chocolate y una lenguitas de gato, unas galletitas amarillas y semi cuadradas que al probarlas lo enloquecieron.

 

Misha y Sam están contentos y “super” cansados, Dean es... críticamente insoportable y aun así al ver la primera ecografía, poder escuchar el latir del corazón del bebe y ver como se movía la doctora les aseguro que todo marchaba como debía ser, para ese momento les importaba poco todos y cada uno de los berrinches que el rubio tenia de la nada, eran insaciablemente mimoso, pedía cariños de ambos a cada rato y que estén pegados a él casi todo el tiempo, Sam y Misha aun así debían ir al trabajo y Dean hacia mas escandalo cuando lo dejaban solo.

 

Pero esa tarde mientras Dean comía un helado de un kilo de desayuno que Sam tuvo que correr a encontrar en medio de San Fransisco a las siete de la mañana y el tanto Misha tomaban su desayuno algo mas normal solo tostadas y jugo de naranja, el sonido de unas alas demasiado característico para los Winchester los hizo voltear lentamente pero espantados al sentir el flap falp de esas alas en sus espaldas.

 

Ver el rostro de Castiel... ver la sempiterna gabardina y la sonrisa sonsacada medio perdida los hizo levantarse del susto, tirando las sillas de cada uno de ellos en su solo movimiento.

 

\- ¿Cas.. Castiel?- la vos de Sam era delgada y finita.

\- Chicos... les estuve buscando...- dijo sin mas.

\- ¿Castiel?- Dean se encontró las cuerdas vocales y soltó, mientras que su cabeza corría a mil por hora.

\- ¿Dean, Sam?- pregunto la pequeña vos de Misha que miraba al ángel estupefacto, como si hubiera enloquecido de repente y ese hombre con ropa de hospital idéntico a él, solo se hubiese aparecido de la nada en medio de su sala, solo que el inmenso latido en su pecho no dejaba a sus oídos escuchar un solo sonido y el pitido agudo en ellos lo asusto por demás.

\- Misha...- Dean y Sam le miraron asustados, si Castiel estaba allí, solo significaba que ese no era su mundo, que ellos no eran nekomatas y todo lo que estuvo pasando...

 

Los Winchester volvieron a voltear hacia el ángel pero sin tiempo de replicas o de mas conclusiones, este coloco sus dedos índices y anular sobre sus frentes, en un instantáneo relampagueo que les hizo cerrar los ojos y abrirlos de nuevo, estaban en su vieja cabaña, a oscuras en una noche de tormenta, están vestidos con su ropas habituales y hacia un frío infernal por lo cual Sam reacciono instintivamente abalanzándose sobre la puerta para cerrarla lo mas rápidamente posible, se quedo un minuto mirando sus manos sobre la puerta, se notaban las marcas anti ángeles en ellas pero borroneadas como si las hubieran limpiado de allí y miro lentamente a su hermano sobre su hombro.

 

\- Dean...- el nudo en su garganta no le dejaba usar su vos.

 

Su hermano estaba allí de pie perplejo y un par de lágrimas surcaban sus ojos fijos en él, eso no podía ser real o en realidad era casi costumbre en su vidas... que en el momento que todo se acomoda, que todo parece ser una recompensa después de años y años de luchas, batallas y guerras interminables con la oscuridad... esto les pasa... a ellos.

 

\- Miren, tenemos un gato...- Castiel detrás de ellos levanto a la pequeña bola de pelos blanca y de inmensos ojos azules que soltó un pequeño maullido.

\- Castiel que demonios...- soltó Dean apenas con el nudo apretando sus cuerdas vocales y otra lágrima callo por su mejilla y Sam se ponía detrás de su hermano paso a paso lento pero contante mirando al ángel.

\- Lo se, lo se... los siento se me olvido donde estaban o donde los deje... no se que va primero...- argumento.

\- Se te... olvido... ¡¿Que se te olvido Cas?!- pregunto el menor pero al ver a Dean en un instante vio que perdía el equilibrio y lo ayudo a sentarse en una silla.- ¿Dean?- Dean solo agito su mano frente a él encapas de poder espetar nada contra esas palabras.

 

\- Es que me distraje, creí que los había dejado durmiendo pero me equivoque de mundo, las dimensiones paralelas son muy confusas, chicos en serio, recorrí ciento setenta y dos hasta dar con nuestra dimensión, y ustedes estaban fuera de estas por lo que no los encontraba...- les espeto dejando al gatito frente al plato de leche.

\- ¿Tu sabes lo que vivimos?- suelta apenas Sam le había alcanzado un baso con agua a su hermano.

\- No... pero, yo encontré un gatito, es muy lindo pero no se ponerle nombre eso tendrán que hacerlo ustedes....- sonrío de nuevo y Sam empezó a desesperarse.

\- Castiel como es que nos perdiste, osea como demonios fue que no te distes cuenta...- Sam persiguió Castiel por el salón pero este solo se movía cambiando las cosas de lugar como si no pasase nada.

\- Las abejas solo viven seis meses y tenia que verlas partir y asegurarme de que reencarnen...- soltó deambulando por la estancia y sacando de algún lado un juego de damas chinas.

\- Cas concéntrate... mira....- Sam trago duro con la angustia recorriéndole como brea en la venas.- Yo pase... cuatro meses buscando como sacarlos a ustedes dos del purgatorio...- se sentó frente a él en la mesa de café frente al ángel y el sofá tratando de entender que demonios paso...

\- Aja y yo escuche como llamabas a Dean y seguí tu vos y eleve a Dean otra vez del purgatorio...- asintió Castiel sonriendo hacia Dean y el rostro descompuesto del cazador no era comprensible para él y volvió a Sam.- ¿Que le pasa?- pregunto. 

\- Cas escucha, yo fisure una de las dimensiones del purgatorio, recuerdo.... recuerdo como parecía que colapsaría en cualquier momento y te vi, vi a Dean y luego desperté en el el cuarto de esa niña con Dean a mi lado dormido....- intento captar la atención de Castiel que solo le miraba mas alla de su cuerpo o eso le pareció.

\- ¿Niña? ¿Que niña?- respondió cuando capto algo de lo que decía el alto.

\- Cas, ¡Fuimos nekomatas por al rededor de siete meses! Dean estaba premiado, Misha... Misha era nuestro dueño, teníamos casa y nuestra única preocupación era dormir bien por las noches con Dean...- y de repente los dos voltearon a ver como Dean se levantaba a todas prisas y corría hacia el baño desesperado arrojando la chamarra de cuero en el trascurso.- ¿Dean?- y le sonido del vomito resonó en la habitación haciendo de Sam saltar de la mesa de café y correr detrás de su hermano.- ¡Dean!- le grito.

\- Oh dios, odio esto...- espeto tratando de limpiarse la boca, el sabor del helado y los jugos estomacales hacían una fatal combinación.

\- ¿Esta enfermo?- dijo el ángel de fondo.

\- ¡No imbécil! ¡Te odio, odio cuando nos llevas de un lado a otro! ¡Porque demonios nos trajiste aquí!! ¡Allá era una mierda ser gato, pero al menos no eramos comida de demonios!- le grito y su estomago se dio vuelta de nuevo haciéndolo expulsar lo de la noche anterior.

\- Dean...- y Sam le miraba perplejo.

\- ¡No ahora Sam! ¡Estoy tratando de averiguar que demonios le paso por la cabeza al ángel de pacotilla!!- le grito mientras tomaba una toalla sucia del lavabo y se limpiaba la cara.

\- Dean.- y Sam señalo su estomago, Dean bajo la mirada y allí estaban... los ocho meses de embarazo sobresaliendo de una apretada camiseta negra...

 

el rostro de Dean se puso mas pálido aun y las pecas en su rostro parecían manchas de pintura en toda la piel y el puente de su nariz, Dean toco levemente su vientre y sintió como se movía dentro el bebe que esperaban en la otra dimensión, miro a su hermano y las nauseas lo hicieron devolver el resto de todo lo que estaba comiendo en casa de Misha.

 

\- ¡¿Que demonios es ese olor?!- grito Dean abrazado al inodoro.

\- ¿Olor?- y Sam trato de sentir a que se refería desde el lindel de la puerta, olía como lavanda y pino.- ¿El desinfectante?-

\- Lo use para los pisos, las ventanas, las escaleras del sótano, es muy efectivo si no le pones agua.- dijo el ángel desde su espalda.

\- ¡¡Deshazte de el!!- y Dean volvió a vomitar tosiendo mas y lastimando su garganta...

\- Cas abre las ventanas...-

\- ¡No! ¡Tengo frío, no quiero!...-

\- Dean este no es momento para ponerse caprichosos...-

\- No soy caprichoso... quiero ir a casa... quiero ir con Misha, esto es una mierda pero allí estábamos bien!!- grito la angustia que mareaba su cabeza, tenia esta piedra en el pecho que no quería masticar ni guardarse, quería lo que tenia en aquella dimensión, una casa, su hermano, su amigo, amante y familia, no quería un gatito pero si al bebe que los tres tendrían, no le importaba solo quería volver.

\- Lo se...- Sam se acerco y se coloco detrás de él para hacerle de apoyo.

\- No quiero estar aquí...- sollozo aun descompuesto por el aroma pero en un segundo el aire de la tormenta se arremolino dentro de la casa y Dean se dejo caer sobre el pecho de Sam al no sentir mas ese olor a desinfectante.

\- ¿No... entiendo que esta mal? Tenemos una mascota, miren es linda y suave y juega mucho.- soltó el ángel señalando con las palmas abiertas al gatito que se escondía debajo del sofá.

\- ¡Cállate quieres... estoy enojado contigo!- soltó repentinamente Dean con un paño sobre los ojos que Sam había puesto allí con agua fría.

\- Sabia que eso pasaría...- dijo el ángel apoyándose contra una mesa.

\- Cas, déjalo... te lo explicare luego, ahora necesito que hagas algunas cosas por mi...- le dijo y el ángel se acerco a la puerta del baño algo esperanzado.

\- ¿Cuales?- la pregunta era dudosa pero el podía intentar no perderse mirando a los animales por un rato y ayudar...

\- Tráeme un papel y un lápiz, es una lista larga...-


	10. Chapter 10

Misha aun sostenía su tenedor en la mano expectante de lo que observaba no fuera real, aquel bocado que nunca llego a su boca permanecía allí temblando con la sensación de desasosiego que no dejaba de girar a su alrededor, se habían ido, no están frente a él, la casa estaba en silencio y el dolor que eso le causaba era insoportable, no creía que estuviera así de loco para haber imaginado a Dean y Sam o a su imagen en el espejo llevárselos, que su demencia rebasara su mente en un dos por tres pero había escuchado que de eso se trataba la locura, algo que es tuyo se te arrebata, duele y tu mente se quiebra.

 

Había anochecido y él aun estaba en la mesa con el desuno seco frente a él, con el tenedor a medio camino, con sus mejillas sucias y húmedas, llorando... por sus dos tesoros que no estaban mas allí, pero sus platos si, sus cosas aun estaban dispersar en la casa y él... ¿Acaso los había alucinado? ¿Acaso el imagino a Dean? ¿A Sam? Las peleas, todo.... ¿Esa serie de televisaron? ¿Su mente cuanto tiempo llevaba dañada como para que eso pase? ¿La casa era real? ¿Ese loft? La señora Chinwoo, su hija, exhalo y sus pulmones dolieron al estar tanto tiempo con respiraciones tan cortas, tan mínimas que el aire solo le lastimaba mas.

 

Camino por la casa lentamente buscándoles, de repente estaba corriendo para tratar de encontrar su legajo, pruebas de que no estaba loco y que alguien mas los vio, no solo él y que él no había extraído a eso dos nekos de su imaginación debido a la extrema soledad que sufría, de la que no podía ocuparse.

 

Llamo al servicio al cliente de la empresa pero nadie atendía en ese numero y eso no podía ser cierto, la desesperación lo empezó a verse en ojos ajenos realmente loco, claro nadie estaba mirándole pero el sabia que se estaba comportando como un demente, buscando el porfolio violeta, los papeles de su nekos, algo que le diga que no estaba desquiciado, recordó las fotos que tomaron sus compañeros cuando llevo a Sam al trabajo y llamo a uno por uno en la lista que tenia para preguntarles por las fotos y si le daban copias pero nadie sabia de los que hablaba, ellos no sabían de ningún neko de nombre Sam Winchester...

 

Colgó el teléfono... miro a un lado tratando de no perderse por completo y vi el celular que ellos usaban, ambos teléfonos estaban vacíos de números y de imágenes, las fotos que se había tomado con ellos no estaban y era una pesadilla en carne viva, un infierno en vida encontrarse en ese lugar, ver las cosas que eran de ellos y que nadie mas les recordara... excepto él.

 

Trato de despejarse, si no era real y acababa de despertar solo tenia que juntar los pedazos de si mismo eso era todo, hacer lo mismo de todos los días en su vida había hecho, bañarse, vestirse e ir a trabajar, volver y dormir, empezar de nuevo día a día, si señor, tenia que aferrarse a algo... pero al pasar por la habitación que acondicionaron para el bebe... la angustia se lo trago, se largo a llorar a cantaros, abrazando el enorme peluche que eligió para el pequeño y donde imaginaba a Dean recostado dándole la botella de leche al pequeño....

 

Su mundo se cayo a pedazos y no había nada que pudiera levantarlo...

 

Luego de horas y horas de no entender lo que pasaba, dejando correr el tiempo mientras lloraba con el alma en los puños, cayo rendido dormido sobre el peluche de pato amarillo que había comprado, la cien le latía y el corazón lo tenia seco, ni una sola gota mas de sangre parecía circular por el, sus párpados pesados como toneladas de hierros se le cerraron al fin, la noche tormentosa y surcada con destellantes relámpagos no impidieron que perdiera la conciencia.

 

La mañana no se hizo esperar y la inmensa claridad de los ventanales a los cuales tenían planeados colocarles cortinas de color claro y ligeras para atenuar solo un poco la incansable cantidad que luz que entraba le despertó, un rechinido como de tren frenando se repetía en su cabeza, estaba mareado con hambre y sus ojos ardían como si les hubieran echado demasiada sal.

 

Se levanto un poco quedando sentado en el piso de madera con la espalda apoyada en la blanca cuna, se froto los ojos, la tristeza lo abofeteo al notar el silencio y la falta de su familia, sus preciado nekos, esos hombres gigantescos y fuertes que lo hacían reír, que lo hacían salir y volver feliz del trabajo, que le dieron sentido a su vida sin planteárselo siquiera.

 

Se levanto y arrastro con el al pato amarillo, cuando se acercaba a la cocina vio que en el piso había una mancha de aceite quemado de auto, la miro y la miro... recordando de repente que el impala estaba allí en el edificio, levanto la mirada y camino unos pasos mas observando con recelo el montacargas trasero el mas grande donde un auto cabria.

 

Por inercia termino en el segundo piso del edificio y descubrió que el impala que Dean compro aun estaba allí, tenia el motor a medio hacer, el no pudo hacer eso en su locura de creerse Dean, el ni siquiera sabia como lo había estado armando y con que herramientas y no tenia la información acumulada en ningún sitio para hacerlo, miro en el asiento del copiloto y la laptop de Sam estaba allí junto con un montón de DvDs, tomo uno y la letra de Sam decía “Supernatural” los reviso mas y todos ellos llegaban hasta la temporada siete, pero de esta solo había dos discos con cuatro capítulos cada uno.

 

Los tomo todos junto con el portátil y subió de regreso al ascensor, pensó que al menos podría mirarles en la pantalla, ver que hizo que les imaginara tan vivida mente...

 

Misha renuncio a su trabajo ese mismo día no tenia interés de trabajar si no sabia que había pasado en realidad o si su cabeza estaba dañada a ese grado, varios compañeros y amigos le llamaron para saber que había pasado pero el solo dejo correr la contestadora automática, en el único momento que ese movió del sofá era para recibir a los delivery o cuando salio por cortinas negras para los doce metros de ventanas que tenia en el departamento.

 

En menos de un mes termino de ver toda la serie, después de ellos solo los dejaba de fondo o miraba con detenimiento algunos capítulos para recordar facciones, expresiones como el sonido de sus voces y sus risas, cuando terminaba las temporadas por cuarta vez y los veía cada vez mas solos, mas rodeados de oscuridad y sin saber que hacer después de vencer, supo que quería sacarlos de toda esa mierda...

 

Solo que al llegar al capitulo ocho de la séptima temporada recodo algo, tomo la laptop y miro los capítulos que no tenia en dvd, solo eran cuatro mas y Dean no estaba en el purgatorio, el ángel Castiel que no era él sino una actriz llamada Dannel Harris, apenas había re aparecido y ahora estaba en el psiquiátrico... lo que le contó Sam lo que le dijo de eso cuatro meses cuando se cargaron a Dick dando por consecuencia que Dean y Castiel hayan sido arrastrados al purgatorio, sumado al esfuerzo que le tomo sacarlos de allí....

 

Toda esa información no estaban en los DvDs, ni en linea, eso aun no pasaba... su cabeza estaba descontrolada y lo sabia pero, si esa obsesión que tenia con Dean y Sam de estar en una dimensión ajena a ellos fuese real tal cual insistían cuando los encontró en primer lugar... si en realidad ellos eran de otro lugar, otro mundo, se llevo la mano a la cabeza y se dejo caer mas en el sofá, sintió como el cuerpo le apestaba, llevaba mucho sin ducharse... algo asqueado se levanto con pesar y se metió en el baño sopesando la idea de que si él no estaba loco... solo en el lugar incorrecto.

 

Se quieto la ropa y la tiro en el cesto de mimbre que Sam había hecho, lo miro detenidamente mientras abría la ducha y se metía debajo de ella, Sam le había mostrado todo lo que hizo para romper con una de las paredes dimensionales del purgatorio, la investigación, los favores que se cobro y pidió para lograrlo... levanto el rostro para que el agua le pegase directo en la cara, paso sus manos por el rostro y la barba la tenia muy crecida...

 

El no podía dejar esto ir mas lejos, peor aún no podía vivir sin ellos tampoco... era dar un paso al costado y tratar de olvidar todo y hacerse de otra vida... o simplemente enloquecer completamente y tratar de encontrarles cueste lo que cueste...

 

Sam y Dean estaban en un consultorio de un hombre al que habían salvado varias veces de lo mismo, brujas, por alguna razón el hombre era un imán para cualquier mujer que se radicara en las artes oscuras, la mirada del doctor al verles no era desacertada, no le asustaba verles cerca o tenerlos sentados frente a el en el consultorio pero si el estado de Dean y del cual Sam tenia que ayudar al mayor a caminar porque la espalda le dolía una bestialidad con semejante pansa.

 

Eric kripke, doctor cirujano y últimamente con cátedra en pediatría era el hombre que sacaron de mas de una vez de extraños líos con mujeres peligrosas, pero mientras le hacia el ultrasonido a Dean, comentaba todas las características que decían que el bebe estaba bien, no tenia orejas ni cola o alguna otra cosa fuera de lo humano, y ninguno de los dos Winchester podía creerlo, ninguno de los hermano no se explayaron o especifico como llego Dean a ese estado, pero el doctor les dijo que estaba pisando la linea para tenerlo con ocho meses y medio de gestación, y que para los nueve meses debían tener una fecha de cesaría programada...

 

A Dean no le gusta nada la idea ni siquiera cuando la doctora en la otra dimensión se lo dijo y no le gusto la idea de que le abran como una bolsa de papas para sacarle al niño en ese momento mientras se limpiaba esa gel endemoniada de su panza, Sam apretó su mano y entre los tres acordaron la fecha; el diez de agosto el niño nacería allí mismo en la clínica y por la noche si todo salia bien pero por si las dudas el nacimiento se adelantara el doctor les dijo que tendría una sala lista desde ya a todas horas.

 

Sam y Dean volvieron a la cabaña esa misma noche estaban demasiado alejados de la clínica pero Dean no pensaba en eso seguía enojado por tener que quedarse en esa dimensión espantosa en la que habían nacido, Dean estaba reacio a quedarse allí en la cabaña o volver con el bebe a ese basurero y Sam no dejaba de pensar en cuanto mas tardaría Castiel, su hermano era una maquina solo se quejaba de que los piso no estaban pulidos y plastificados como el loto que él arreglo, ni las paredes estaban pintadas y que era tan oscuro que los hongos crecían por todos lados, Sam solo asentía sin acotar porque solo era para discutir y Dean no podía pasar nervios en su estado...

 

Tenían allí dos semanas y cuatro días, el sillón era la mar de incomodo para su extenuada espalda y nunca antes el cazador lo había notado de hecho lo prefería cuando se rompió la pierna, la cama era aun mas dura y apestaba a viejo sumado con tierra, extrañaba su cama y sus sabanas limpias con ese perfume que Misha le ponía antes de armarla para que siempre estuviera fresca, a Sam abrazándolo en las noches por la espalda y a Misha acariciando su cabello cuando dormía sobre su pecho, todos eran mimos para el cuando era un gato ahora pensaba que era una mariconada de su parte pero eso no quita que lo disfrutara o que Sam no entra en ese catre con el y la panza, por lo que siempre opta por el sillón marrón.

 

El ángel aun no se aparece, Dean no tiene idea de que le pidió al ángel su hermanito pero sabe que escribió un montón de cosas, además del hecho de que Castiel se distrae con cada insecto que se le cruce por enfrente o este tratando de hallar a Meg, esta cazado, le duele mucho la cintura y los hombros.

 

\- ¿Dean quieres cenar?- pregunta Sam a unos pasos de él en la cocina.

\- No... quiero una cerveza.- dejo de mirar la programación para dedicarle una mirada de pena a Sam que le devolvió una de piedra.

\- No puedes tomar cerveza Dean...- volvió a los vegetales que hacia al vapor para que Dean no le diera asco comerlos.

\- ¿Ni siquiera esa mierda sin alcohol?- protesto.

\- La malta te hace vomitar recuerdas?- y Dean miro el techo y volvió a la televisión.

\- Ah si...- dijo rendido con el gato sobre su pansa mientras este se acariciara solo contra su mano.

\- Hola... - dijo de repente Castiel.

\- ¿¡Como que hola, a donde fuiste?!- le dijo enojado Dean y el gato salto de donde estaba al escuchar el grito.

\- Buscando todo esto...- dijo mostrándole una lista enorme con la letra de su hermanito. Dean quiso tomarla pero estaba algo lejos y él no tenia movilidad para acercarse mas, y Sam la tomo rápidamente para que su hermano lo la tomase.

\- Te tardaste...- miro la lista y las preguntas que el ángel escribió al lado de cada pedido, Sam levanto la vista al ángel y este solo le sonreía apenado.

\- Me costo entender, un par de cosas de la lista pero quería hacerlo bien y lo hice por etapas...- argumento colocándose a un lado de Sam que verificaba las tildadas en diferentes colores.

\- ¿Se puede saber de que mierda están hablando?- y Dean arrastra su trasero lo mas que puede hasta el borde del sillón para poder levantarse, pero fallando en el intento de hacerlo solo.

\- Iré por nuestras cosas.... ¿Los servicios están colocados Cas?- Sam le estaba ignorando y Dean manoteo frene a los ojos del ángel para que le ayude a levantarse, Cas dio un paso y le tendió la mano y Dean pudo erguirse sosteniendo con su otra mano sus cadera.

\- ¿Servicio? ¡Ah! Si, si, hoy termine de poner una estufa donde de dijiste...- acoto Castiel sin soltarle la mano a Dean que lo miraba enojado y le cuchicheaba que le dijera que mierda estaban hablando para que Sam no le escuche presionar al ángel, pero a Castiel solo le hacia gracia.

\- ¡¡Hello!!¡Hombre embarazado aquí! Sam dime que coños pasa en este instante...- y Sam solo se ríe y le pone el abrigo a Dean sobe los hombros, el rubio ya se siente un lisiado y no ve la hora de poder estar en forma para patearle el culo a Sam.

\- Ya lo veras... ¿Cas?- Sam toma sus mochilas al hombro y al gato en su otra mano.

\- Oh si claro...- Cas suelta a Dean para apoya su dedo índice y anular en ellos.

 

Castiel muy cerca de ellos y en un parpadeo están el la sala de una casa, en algún lugar que Dean desconoce olímpicamente, Dean mira a su alrededor y una sala de paredes color arena y verde ralladas lo reciben, es una casa de suburbio como la que tenia con lisa pero mas al estilo de Sam por así decirlo, mira a Sam algo espantado y este lo ayuda a sentarse otra vez en el sillón de cuatro cuerpos de color crema en forma de “L”, hay una televisor de pantalla plana en la pared colgando como un cuadro mas como la que tenían en lo de Misha frente a ellos, su hermano se aleja y revisa casi corriendo el teléfono y la estufa en la sala, conversa con Castiel sobre las reparaciones en el resto de la casa mientras Dean lo ve estupefacto era como si Sam hubiese estado allí antes, el mayor siente un repentino mareo y su estomago empieza a girar, los viajecitos con Castiel en ese estado tiene ese efecto en él y él no tiene ni idea de donde esta retrete allí.

 

\- ¡SAM!!- grita con urgencia imposibilitado de pode pararse.

\- ¿Que, que pasa?- dice asomando su cabeza por la cocina al fondo de la casa.

\- ¡¡Dime ya mismo donde coños estamos!!- se tapa la boa y respira hondo tratando de concentrarse y controlar por una vez en ese tiempo su cuerpo.

\- Pues en nuestra nueva casa Dean... ¿Que pasa?- le vice la verle mas pálido a cada segundo.

\- Yo... ¡Quiero vomitar!- y se lleva la mano a la vota tratando de combatir el impulso.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Cas dame una mano!- y el ángel se aparece al otro lado de Dean sujetandolo junto con Sam mas rápido al baño de la planta baja.

\- Por aquí...- le señala el ángel.

 

Una hora después con la explicación que esa fue su casa mientras buscaba soluciones para traerlo de vuelta Dean estaba finalmente reposando en una cama bien grande, el colchón es suave y las sabanas huelen a limpio y nuevo, el cuarto es de color verde musco brillante con el techo blanco en juego con los paneles y zócalos ,demasiado elegante para él pero Sam es así de perfeccionista, tiene un baño individual grande de blanco impecable y con bañadera para ese solo cuarto, acomoda las almohada debajo de su pansa y de sus piernas, le duele la cadera, suspira sin poder dejar de pensar en Misha mientras escucha a Sam y Castiel hablar en algún lugar de la planta baja... en solo dos o tres semanas nacerá el bebe y se muere por conocerlo, piensa Dean mientras acaricia su estomago, solo espera que al estar en ese mundo, el bebe no sea nada extraño, solo un niño al cual criar...

 

Sam entra a la habitación negando divertido algo que el debe de haber dicho Castiel y cierra la puerta, le mira, le sonríe de pasada al meterse al baño pero no le dice de que se ríe y Dean bufa por lo bajo, desde que volvieron Sam volvió a su Moduz operandi de “entre menos sepa Dean mejor” y eso pone de mal humor a Dean , bueno mas de lo que ya esta por el embarazo, se escucha como Sam se lava los dientes y Dean quiere cerrar los ojos pronto, es la primera vez en semanas que estaba cómodo para dormir.

\- Sam...- dice refregando su mejilla en la almohada.

\- ¿Sehhhe?- dijo con la boca llena de espuma blanca y Dean se rio de esa imagen que se asomo por el lindel de la puerta.

\- ¿De donde salio todo esto? ¿Como es que tenemos casa ahora?- y Sam salia del cuarto a revisar su mochila en la silla junto a la cama.

\- ¿No es lo que querías?- parecía que Sam no podía aflojar la sonrisa de verle tan cómodo en una cama grande y medio dormido mostrando esos hoyuelos que Dean aprendió a apreciar por demás en el otro mundo.

\- ¿Eh?- dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos.

\- Una casa, un lugar limpio donde tener al bebe... ¡Hey! ¿Sabes no hemos pensado ni una vez en el nombre de niño...- soltó de repente Sam con su piyama puesto y saltando en la cama despertando un poco a Dean para que le conteste.

\- Espera, espera, ¿Como que niño? Ah, ah, es una niña...- le replico tratando de acercarse a Sam pero al no poder Sam se sonrío y se acerco el a Dean acomodando su brazo pro debajo del cuello de su hermano mayor recibiendo una suave sonrisa en recompensa.

\- ¿Eso te dijo Eric?- murmuro ya abrazado a Dean.

\- No, no le pregunte, yo solo quería que estuviera.... tu sabes sin orejas...- bostezo, el calorcito de Sam lo adormilaba mas.

\- Cierto, eso es mas importante, que este sano... pero el nombre...- Sam aun estaba sin sueño y demasiado despierto como para poder dormir.

\- Sam el nombre se lo iba a poner Misha no nosotros ¿Recuerdas?- murmuro Dean arrugando con la punta de su dedos la camiseta banca de Sam.

\- Si pero Misha no esta Dean y no...- suspiro.

\- Ya, si ni lo digas...- su manso fue envuelta por la de Sam y daba gracias al cielo que esto en ese mundo no se le hiciera raro o incomodo porque solo no podara liderar con ese embarazo, sin mencionar la falta de su dueño allí.

\- ¿Entonces que nombre le pondremos?- la curiosidad le podía a Sam y la emoción despabilaba a Dean.

\- Yo no quería en si una casa, quería volver a la casa de Misha...- le mira mientras se apoya en su hombro para mirarle a la cara.

\- Si y yo pero... en el conjunto de miles de cosas que dijo Cas sobre las dimensiones... pues... - se inclino y poso un pequeño beso en los carnosos labios que se le antojaban mucho pero Dean bostezo haciéndolo reír mas.- No podíamos volver, solo una entrada y una salida a cada Dimensión es posible...-

\- Si ya y Cas no puede ir por Misha tampoco...- gruño enfadado.

\- Exactamente, se arriesgo al volver por sonoros, pero con lo del nombre...- volvió a preguntar mordiéndose el labio.

\- Me gusta Misha...- dijo con los ojos cerrados.

\- A mi también Dean pero no podemos hacer nada le respecto...- comento algo triste de no poder ver mas a su dueño, el les quería tanto.

\- No tarado el nombre Misha...- y pellizco a Sam en el costado por no captarle la instante.

\- Auch... ok, no lo había pensado... pero sabes que Misha es nombre de niño, no no de niña...- y Dean levanto la cabeza para mirarle con los ojos pegados de sueño.

\- ¿No se puede usar para ambos sexos?- pregunto muy profundamente

\- Pues no... en realidad no se... deberíamos comprar un libro o algo así ¿no?- dijo rápidamente cuando noto que Dean se volvía a acomodar para dormir.

\- Supongo... ¿Sam?-

\- ¿si?-

\- ¿No sientes que esto es muy aburrido sin Misha?-

\- ¿Aún viendo a Castiel todos los días?-

\- Se que se parecen, bueno son idénticos pero la expresaron...-

\- si lo se, es diferente a Misha...-

\- Si...-

\- Mañana deberíamos armar el cuarto del bebe... y poner algo en el de Cas...-

\- ¿Por que, que tiene el de Cas?-

\- Pues.. solo tiene un juego de twister y un banquillo con forma de alas...- y Sam no tiene idea de donde los saco pero es muy artístico la verdad.

\- Hablemos de eso mañana, el ángel me da dolor de cabeza...-

\- Ok -


	11. Chapter 11

El bosque de JacksonVille es característico por sus grandes arboles, la mayoría alcanzan una altura de veinte metros y en sus primeros años, el forraje de esa zona abundante y muy rocosa, deslumbra a los fotógrafos en atardeceres como en los amaneceres, como la luz se cuela entre os arboles y se puede ver las esporas en el aire, moverse lentamente con la neblina como si estuviera vivo, nada es diferente allí desde hace veinte años cuando lo nombraron reserva ecológica.

 

Solo que los guardabosques no contaban conque una grieta espacio temporal se abriera y ellos salieran corriendo lo mas rápido posible de allí, ni que los pesados de esa realidad cayeran como vidrios rotos entre los arboles esa mañana fría de primavera, tampoco era de esperarse el grito raso del otro lado ni la figura que salto a este lado con determinación, solo que la estrecha abertura empezó a tambalearse estrepitosamente, imposibilitada de mantenerse abierta por mas tiempo un gruñido agudo parecía que absorbía el mismo sonido que producía. Un cuerpo con ropas quemadas se arrastra por el suelo lastimada y lo único que se percibe de el es una enorme daga de ángel clavarse en una roca cercana que apenas se asomaba entre la hierba.

 

La grieta multidimensional estalla titando abajo los arboles en forma circular, la honda expansiva vuelve a estallar atrayendo hasta el agujero dimensional todos los arboles animales o cosas que anduvieran a menos de cien metros de allí para verla la reventar en si misma breves minutos después, el hombre que se sostiene con garras y dientes de la daga plateada se mantiene firme hasta que la grieta se cierra y desaparece, haciendo que su cuerpo caiga al piso de repente y su cabeza golpe la roca.

 

La mirada azul se abre lentamente y inhala grandes cantidades de aire al saber que todo ha pasado...  
apenas si puede sentarse, le duele todo el cuerpo y hasta el ultimo cabello de su cabeza pero no le importa, solo espera que esa dimensión es donde debe estar o no parara hasta hallarlos...

 

Primero de agosto Dean esta gritando en el impala sosteniéndose el vientre tratando de menguar las contracciones espantosas que tiene, Sam trata de calmarlo pero el bebe se estira y se mueve colocando su cabeza contra las caderas del cazador, tratando de salir por donde no hay salida alguna, Dean pega otro grito, están yendo lo mas rápido posible a la clínica donde Eric les esta esperando en le quirófano.

 

El parto se adelanto nueve días, Dean solo puede Gritarle y pegarle a Sam porque aun no se deciden en nombre de la criatura que lleva dentro, Sam le pide a gritos que se calme y que respire, Castiel esta con una cara de culpabilidad y perro regañado que solo enfurece mas a Dean, en especial porque sabe que Cas puede simplemente sacar al niño sin siquiera cortarle, pero Dean no quiere que le ponga un dedo encima.

 

El camino no es muy largo hasta la clínica no ahora que viven en el pueblo de JacksonVille, solo están a quince minutos pero Dean no deja de gritar con cada contracción que no lo lleva a ningún lado porque no hay salida plausible de ese estado en su cuerpo, son las tres de la tarde por lo que la clínica esta llena de gente, no exactamente gente pero si hay personas en el, la señora Miktad es la secretaria, una madre y sus gemelos de diez años que se lastimaron al ir de pesca en el arrollo cercano, Wineefred de la biblioteca que se quebró la muñeca y Stanly el borracho del pueblo que duerme a mona en dos de los asientos del consultorio, Erica que no entiende una palabra de lo que Eric le dice porque no hay tal cesaría de emergencia y el hombre tiene que gritarle que haga lo que le dice para que se digne a hacerle caso.

 

\- ¿Micky ya llegaron?-

\- ¿Quienes doctor?-

\- Los de la emergencia Micky, se lo mencione hace diez minutos...- replica estresado el doctor.

\- No señor aun no han llegado... pero no veo cual es la urgencia...- pregunto, no era la primera vez que el doctor estaba extraño y preguntaba cosas que aén no habían pasado.

\- Señora Milcktad solo haga lo que pido ¿si?- detestaba que le dieran por loco, el no sabe porque no se dedico a ser escritor por lo menos la gente respetaría sus locuras.

\- Si doctor...- respondió la mujer de edad en su saquito blanco de lana por el intercomunicador rodando lo ojos. Pero en ese instante un hombre que no había vito antes se acerco a su escritorio.

 

Estaba todo sucio, lleno de cenizas y con ola ropa quemada, se le hizo de lo mas extraño ver debajo del hollín que contaba con unos golpes, además de sus rasgos podía ver una nariz afilada y unos labios marcados pero lo que le sorprendió mas y le hizo prestarla mas atención a todo el conjunto de rasgos fue el color intenso de azul que tenia en los ojos, el hombre se aclaro la vos al ver que la mujer lo miraba de arriba a bajo extrañada y el hombre esperaba que no tuviera un tercer ojo que abriría de un momento a otro, lengua de lagarto o hablase otro idioma.

 

\- Disculpe se tardar a mucho el doctor en atenderme? Es solo un corte, lo trataría yo pero creo que se infecto...- pregunto mostrando el brazo un corte largo a la enfermera que nacía del hombro hasta la mitad den brazo.

\- Disculpe usted es...- le dijo acomodando su gafas y con un guante de latex que se enfundo de inmediato le miro la herida para ver si era muy urgente o podía esperar.

\- Misha Collins, se lo anote allí mire...- le señala y la mujer miro sobre el escritorio, no recordaba haberle visto en la sala de espera, ni entrar a la clínica pero si tenia la planilla llena de hollín frente a ella con los datos del hombre.

\- Aja, si... laceración en el hombro y pierna, quemadura en la espalda y pecho... ¿Misha Collins?- la mujer mira sobre su gafas vintage o eso quiere creer el hombre y lo mira de arriba a bajo.- ¿Como se hizo esto? ¿Es acaso doble de acción?- pregunta usando un tono muy desagradable.

\- ¿Como supo?- Misha se hace el tonto y el inocente sumándole algo de sarcasmo, pero no es como si le fuera a decir a la señora la verdad, pero ella solo le sonríe de repente...

\- Lo sabia, mi sobrino quiere ser doble de acción también y ese chico se pasa mas tiempo aquí curándose que otra cosa, ok... después de la emergencia le toca a la señora Whatson y luego a usted...señor Collins. - le dice poniéndolo en la lista con un sello amarillo en una esquina.

\- Muchas gracias...- le espeta algo divertido y sorprendido en realidad, había decidió entrar a la clínica solo porque no había hallado nada raro en la gente del pueblo, ni comida rara y las abejas eran abejas y el idioma era el mismo, después de haber saltado y saltado entre dimensiones este era el mundo mas parecido al suyo.

\- Se nada...- dijo contenta empezando con un papeleo que tenia sobre el escritorio, Misha se sentó a esperar y solo esperaba que esa realidad no se deforme de repente con alguna dictadura cibernética o algo así.

 

Siete minutos exactos la puertas del consultorio se abren de una patada y Misha levanta la mirada, aunque debe de ser lo único que se nota de el porque esta todo cubierto de hollín negro y olor a quemado, pero lo que lo congela y hace saltar a su corazón del pecho son los dos hombres que cargan a un tercero, y corren directamente al pasillo donde se supone están los consultorios de los médico o enfermeros de la clínica, le gritan algo a la secretaria que exaltada por esa intromisión se levanta y le avisa a el doctor Kripke que ha llegado la emergencia, su corazón se queda quieto, no puede respirar... no esperaba encontrarles así, sus movimientos son lentos al levantarse de la silla y da unos pasos mientras ellos solo se introducen en el pasillo guiados por una enfermera vestida para el quirófano.

 

La mujer sorprendida de los gritos y del dolor del hombre rubio se los queda mirando hasta que se pierden en la ultima sala con la mano en la boca al ver el tamaño de la panza de ese hombre, si ella no supiera bien diría que es un embarazo pero eso no es posible dentro de su cabeza, cuando percibe los pasos perdidos de Misha detrás de ellas lo agarra del saco y la corbata quemada y trata de detenerle pero Misha esta algo perdido con lo que ven su ojos, sus nekos están sin colas o orejas y siguen siendo los gigantes cazadores que conoce además de que parece haber llegado a tiempo porque Dean esta a punto de dar a luz... 

 

\- ¡Que hace, deje me pasar!- espeta a la mujer cuando nota que lo jala para afuera.

\- ¡Pero que cree que hace usted!... ¡Esto es una consulta privada el doctor no puede verlo ahora!!- le grita forcejeando y los otros pacientes están muy catatónicos como para reaccionar.

\- Muévase son mi Dean y mi Sam... tengo que ir con ellos.- le grita y la el pedazo de saco quemado se rompe debajo de las manos de la mujer, viéndose incapaz de sostenerlo o sacarlo del pasillo pide ayuda.

\- ¡Esta usted loco! ¡Charles ayúdame, este tipo esta loco!!- grita la mujer llamando a un enfermero que atendía a un hombre un corte en la cabeza, sale de otra de los consultorios mas pequeños y lso dos hombres salen en rescate a la secretaria.

\- Oye amigo cálmate, ve a sentarte ya te atenderán...- le dice Charles pero la ver que empieza forcejear mas rudamente el otro hombre se suma para detenerlo.- ¡Oye! dame una mano este tío perdió un tornillo.- y entre los dos tratan de sostener a Misha que con la desesperación y todo lo que ha vivido empieza a pelear mas feroz por liberarse.

\- Si claro.- dice un rubio alto que le saca dos cabezas a Misha.

\- ¡¡No dejen me!! ... ¡¡SAM!!! ¡¡DEAN!!!- grita Misha desde la puerta del pasillo intentando entrar pero tanto como la secretaria y el enfermero no le dejan pasar.

 

Eric decide ponerle la peridural sin consultarle como esta el cazador lo mas probable es que le rompa el cuello antes de que se deje tocar, una inyección en la columna es imprevista y Dean voltea a verle cuando no habían pasado dos segundos de que lo habían colocado en la camilla y ya le había picado, estaba por espetar algo cuando un calorcito poco a poco le apacigua el dolor un poco pero no del todo, aun tiene al niño encajado en su caderas y duele como el demonio.

 

Rápidamente le sacan toda la ropa mientras el rubio se queja porque esta helando allí adentro y los dedos del pie se le duerme un poco, Dean respira hondo haciéndose a la idea del corte en su vientre para sacar al niño lo mas rápido posible, sabe que no solo esta siendo traumático para él y que el bebe podría sufrir por la tardanza del parto, le colocan un camisón muy trasparente celeste y lo recuestan del todo en la camilla, cuando miro a un lado vio como Castiel toma la ropa tirada en el piso doblándola lenta y meticulosamente en un rincón ajeno a todo, como si no pasara nada pero con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

 

Cuando las cosas parecen estar calmándose, dos golpes fuerte fuera de la sala donde Dean esta siendo preparado para la operación llaman la atención de los cazadores, el doctor y de Castiel.

 

\- Coño no ahora...- reniega de su suerte el cazador y esta apunto de bajarse de la mesa y tomar el cuhillo pero no esta seguro si lo trajo, cuando Sam le detiene y le mira, teniendo esas conversaciones privadas de “no puede ser, si es tío mueve el culo” y Dean vuelve a ser empujado en la camilla..

\- Que, que...- dice eric... esperando que no sea nada sobre natural.

\- Dean no creo que...- le espeta agarrándolo con mas fuerza pero Dean siente que ya no siente una de las piernas.

\- ¡¡Cuando no ha sido eso Sam!! este mundo es una mierda asúmelo!! ¡¡Ni con el bebe o la casa nos dejaran en paz!!!...- le grita dejando caer su cabeza contra la dura camilla, cansado de todo eso.

\- ¡Cas!- otro golpe se escucha de fondo cuna pelea y alguien cayendo al piso.

\- Yo....- y Cas retrocede un paso...- De verdad no me gustan las confrontaciones Sammy...- le dice y sus ojos apenados y confusos se pegan a la pared verde, con la chaqueta de Dean apretada entre sus brazos.

\- Demonios Sam el ángel ya no sirve para esto!! ¡¡ahhh!!! !fuuu, fuuuu, fuuuu! Pensé que me habías inyectado!!- y Dean vuelve a grita, Kripke mira sus monitores y mira al cazador.

\- ¿Cuando desarrollaste una resistencia a los medicamento?- le dice buscando como loco en los gabinetes otra inyección.

\- ¡¿Como que resistencia?! Esta bien que un frasco de aspirinas no me hacen ni cosquillas pero es una inyección no debería ser mas fuerte?- pregunta en un grito al sentir otra contracción de su abdomen que lo parte al medio, Sam esta concentrado en la puerta tiene la escopeta en mano y Cas aparece con un costal de sal a su lado y se lo deja a los pies.

\- Ok, sea lo que sea le volare la cabeza si cruza esa puerta...- murmura listo para todo y es cuando siente que Cas le deja su daga mata ángeles en el cinturón y se aleja de nuevo.

\- Si tu...- se queja Dean y las puertas de la sala de operaciones se abre y Misha esta en el lumbral... ambos cazadores se quedan duros y miran a Castiel en un solo movimiento.

\- Yo no fui...- dijo el ángel a la defensiva.

\- Dean, Sam...- y el escalofrío que les recrio se corta con otro grito de Dean...- No le puso la peridural?- dijo Misha tomando a Sam de la muñeca sin importarle el arma y acercándose la camilla.

\- Si pero no hay tiempo de que le haga efecto... ¿Perdón quien es usted?- dijo el médico que puso una mascarilla en el rostro de Dean de repente, Dean lo miro mal y la enfermera le colocaba un suero rápidamente.

\- ¿Misha?- soltó tan suavemente Sam que Misha le miro y le sonrío.

\- ¿Después te explico ok?- le dijo levantando su mano a su cabello y acariciándolo tal cual lo recordaba, desarmando a Sam por completo.

\- Erica ponles algo encima no pueden estar aquí así...- y Dean se dormía completamente paso a paso mirando los ojos azules sobre él.

\- Misha...- dijo en su ultimo aliento consciente.

\- Si Dean... soy yo...-


	12. Chapter 12

Su mente estada dispersa con sueño y el cansancio, se sentía liviano la sensación de que perdió algo en el camino del punto A al B lo tenso, respiro hondo tratando de ubicarse y el olor a desinfectante lo asusto pero sintió una mano tibia agarrando la suya y era algo pequeña para ser la de su hermano, intenta abrir los ojos pero los tiene algo pegados y le arden bastante por que parpadea varias veces antes de fijar la vista, una sombra esta frente a sus ojos, tiene el cabello oscuro la piel blanca y de repente unos ojos azules le miran con un cariño que le golpea de lleno en la cara, las facciones afiladas y el gesto de preocupación en ese rostro no eran de Castiel en absoluto.

 

\- ¿Misha?-

\- ¡Hey Dean! ¿Como te sientes?- le dice acariciando su rostro con total confianza.

\- ¿Como? uh...- Dean pasa su manos por su vientre y al no encontrar el bulto que lo contrario tanto tiempo.- Donde...-

\- Esta en revisacion esta bien... dios como te extrañe...- y Misha lo abraza a pesar de que el esta acostado en una cama blanca.

\- Hermano...- le llama la vos de Sammy y los dos voltearon a mirar a la puerta donde Sam entraba con un bultito en brazos envuelto en unas mantitas blancas.

\- ¿Sammy?- Dean trata de sentarse pero el tirón a lo largo de su caderas no le deja mucha amovilidad, pero Misha ya se había percatado y la cama toma la forma necesaria para que el pueda estar semi sentado.

\- Esta perfecta Dean Eric ya la reviso y todo… sanita, sanita...- se acerco sacando un poco las mantitas mostrando apenas unas manitas salir de ese biltito.

\- ¿Es una niña?- y Sam le sonrío marcando eso hoyuelos en el rostro y Misha lo miro encantado, estaba donde debía estaba seguro de ello.

\- Aja... tal como dijiste...- acoto poniéndosela en brazos, la carita redondita y cachetona fruncía el ceño con fuerza.

\- ¿Dijiste que seria una niña Dean?- pregunto Misha y el aleteo de una alas se escucho detrás de él pero esta vez no se le erizo la piel, viendo como Castiel miraba feliz a la pequeña..

\- Eso era lo que creía...- dijo acariciando con uno de su dedos la carita y notando lo pequeñita que era cuando comparo su dedo con la manito que lo agarro, robándole el corazón a todos en ese momento.

\- Es muy pequeña... que raro se parece a Sam miren le los ojos - dice Castiel detrás de Sam ahora y mirando dentro de las mantitas, Sam hace una mueca de ups y Misha no entiende por que...

\- Hey... Hola... ¿Eras tu la que me pareaba y pegaba todo el tiempo? ¿Eh? ¿Le pusiste nombre Sammy?- pregunta a la niña que abrió su ojos indescifrables y alzo la mirada a su hermano por alguna de las respuestas pedidas...

\- No aun no... - le sonríe... y mira a Misha, de hecho los tres hombres incluido su calco están ahora expectantes de un nombre.

\- Ehmmm.. ¿Anna? Es un lindo nombre – comenta dándoles a elegir en realidad los que mas le gustan.

\- Oh no, no, no...- y Dean niega en conjunto con una mueca de su hermano.

\- Ni soñarlo.- espeto Sam rápidamente.

\- No creo que sea correcto...- acoto el ángel meciéndose la barbilla.

\- Ok... que tal... Gabrielle.-

\- no.

\- no.

\- A mi me gusta...- y los Winchester miraron mal al ángel que retrocedió un paso.

\- ¿Lucy?-

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes!- le grito Sam y Misha se lo quedo mirando no entendía porque estaban tan reacios a eso nombres.

\- ¿Estas loco?- la cara de Dean lo decía lo dicho con todos los colores y gamas.

\- No es un nombre feo... ok, ok, no se que les pasa con esos nombres pero...mmm que tal Elizabeth...- le dijo de pie mirando a la niña detenidamente.

\- Y Dean podría decirle Ely... a él le gusta ponerle apodos a todos...- comento el ángel y Misha asintió sonriendo le y Cas le respondió la sonrisa.

\- A mi me gusta...- apenas el nombre se había mencionado todos la quedaron mirando, era perfecto para la pequeña que irradiaba una luz en su vidas muy grande y ese suave pelito rubio en su cabeza le daba un halo de esperanza que les entraba al cuerpo sin permiso.

\- Si es lindo... Elizabeth Zepelin Winchester...- acoto el rubio y todos miraron al rubio.- ¿Que?- pregunto.

\- Dean, no le vas a poner Zepelin por mas que sea tu banda favorita...-- le espeto Sammy con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Ufa, Sam eres un aburrido.-

 

Cuando Eric les dio los papeles de la bebe y su documentación con le nombre de los padres y el suyo Dean se quería ir de allí lo mas rápido posible, aun estaba a dolorido pero nada lo convencería de permanecer allí los dos días para recuperarse, así que con unos analgésicos específicos y mas fuertes que le pudo recetar el doctor sumado a solo cosas livianas para ingerir, cuando llegaron a la casa nueva que solo tenían hace solo una semana, Misha miro atento donde vivían.... Castiel lo miraba intrigado y seguramente con la misma pregunta en mente que ellos o eso creían.

 

Castiel dejo a Dean en el sofá y Sam puso a la bebe en brazos de su hermano que le sonrío enorme mente a la niña rosadita y cachetona, la acurruco contra su pecho delicadamente retirando un poco las mantillas para mirarla bien y darle algo de aire, el ángel se enfoco de nuevo a Misha que miraba por las ventanas el barrio de suburbio con jardines verdes y cercas blancas, mucho menos urbano que el barrio en el que estaba en San Francisco y en su dimensión.

 

Las ropas quemadas no escaparon de su escrutinio, ni las quemaduras, ni los dos cortes largos y profundos que tenían en el brazo y la pierna pero el hombre solo se movía por la casa mirando donde era que estaba establecidos, recorrió la cocina, el patio trasero y Castiel que caminaba solo dos paso de tras de él le contaba lo que había hecho para dejar la casa así, era raro verles conversar tan cordialmente pero Misha lo dejaba hablar y escuchaba atento cada palabra.

 

Sam puso a calentar una mamadera apenas entro en la cocina para la niña, mientras le llevaba un baso de agua a Dean para los analgésicos que debía tomar de inmediato, los vieron bajar del primer piso en ese momento y Sam al volver de nuevo se sentó junto a Dean, pasando su brazo detrás de el dejándolo recargado en el respaldo del sofá y poder ver a la bebe mientras le daba de comer su hermano.

 

\- Te quedo muy bien Cas... la casa se ve genial, gracias pro cuidar a los chicos.- y Castiel se detuvo en el alago y en el agradecimiento, Misha tenia algo en la mirada que sus palabras legaban muy hondo en el alma haciéndole sentir directamente las mismas en el pecho como algo cálido.

\- Oh gracias.- es lo mas que pudo decir aturdido.

\- ¿Misha?- le llamo Dean desde el sofá, aun con la mirada en la niña que se tomaba la mamadera apresurada.

\- Si Dean...- y se sentó en la parte mas corta del sillón en L.

\- Por donde empiezo... ¿Que demonios?- le dijo con la mamadera en la mano, y Sam se río para adentro porque Dean no era nada intimidador con una botella de formula en la mano.

\- ¿Uh?- soltó Misha sin entender.

\- Ellos quieren saber como es que estas aquí...- tradujo el ángel y Dean le miro mal.

\- Si, osea... esto es muy raro... como fue que terminantes aquí y en ese estado...- pregunto Sam antes de que Dean le tire con la botella a Castiel.

\- Bueno, en un principio cuando desaparecieron empecé a creer que estaba loco y que les había imaginado ya que nadie los recordaba y no existían los seriales que tenían como nekomatas... no había fotos o rastro alguno de ustedes, estuve muy mal los últimos siete meses...- le dijo con un tono cansado y con la mente hecha un lío.

\- Wow, wow... ¿Siete meses? Solo pasaron cuatro semanas aquí...- le detuvo Dean y le miro extrañado ahora con la botella de leche vacía.

\- Si puedo verlo... por lo que me puse a ver la serie cuando el extrañarlos se me hizo insoportable... solo que la serie terminaba en el capitulo doce de la séptima temporada y todo lo que Sam me había contado de las dimensiones, de ti y Cas en el purgatorio... no existía aun... así que... solo tenia dos opciones.... o caer en la locura y dedicarme a buscar una manera de saltar dimensiones y encontrarlos o volver al sin sentido vacío de mi vida... como pueden ver opte por lo primero, son lo mejor que me ha pasado y no iba a renunciar a ustedes así como así...- Sam y Dean estaban perplejos por esas palabras, un simple humano había cruzado el tiempo y el espacio solo para estar con ellos en su mierda de mundo pero con ellos, se miraron y se sintieron culpables en algún punto.

\- ¿Misha?- dijo Sam con dificultad y Misha le miro encantado del sonrojo que tenia el alto.

\- ¿Si?- 

\- Podrías no decir esas cosas así... es vergonzoso.- espeto Sam escondiéndose un poco detrás de la bebe y Dean se hizo el estúpido mirando a otro lado, Cas ladeo la cabeza pero podía percibir como su aura se ponía toda roja.

\- ¿Que hablar de mi amor por ustedes?- lo remarco, le encantaba verles avergonzados.

\- No digas eso dios...- soltó Dean tratando de mirarlo enfadado.

\- Esto es muy tierno me gusta este Misha...- acoto Castiel, Misha miro detrás de él y el ángel le sonreía, ahora era él el sonrojado y apenado.

\- Gracias Cas...- dijo poniendo sus manos juntas, verse la cara a uno mismo diciendo esas cosas es un arma peligrosa.

\- De nada.- contesto cordial Castiel.

\- Tu no metas mas leña al fuego.- le gruño al ángel Dean y la bebe se quejo, todos voltearon a verla y estas se volvió a dormir.

\- Aún no sabemos como abriste la brecha o como hiciste para que no te colapsara encima...- y Misha saco de debajo de su ropa estozada un montón de frasquitos de sangre con una piedra de lapitzuli en ellos y la daga de un arcángel en la mesa de café frente a ellos.

\- Busque los ingredientes que nombraste solo que lo que buscaba no era el purgatorio era a ustedes y tenia algo de sangre de Dean cuando no quiso que la doctora le sacara sangre y lo hicimos en casa ¿Recuerdan? Y tenia un suministro de ella guardada en la heladera, puse una gota en cada uno de estos para saltar de dimensión en dimensión hasta dar con la que presentaba la mayor presencia del dueño de la sangre...- les miro a ambos pero so dos estaban pasmados, Misha era asombroso y aún no lo creían.

\- ¿Me rastreaste entre dimensiones?- le dijo Dean al lazar la mirada de los tubitos de sangre.

\- Si, creo que si... no esperaba que funcionara pero cuando la primera grieta se abrió... no lo pensé y me lance dentro.- dijo recordando el miedo y la certeza de que ellos eran reales.

\- ¿Espera cuantas dimensiones recorriste?- pregunto de repente Sam cuando un silencio se apodero de la sala.

\- Unas treinta creo... no estoy seguro después de la décima ya estaba bastante mareado...- Misha se rasco la cabeza, sabiendo que todo lo que había visto jamas lo podría haber imaginado antes.

\- ¿De donde sacaste la espada de un arcángel Misha?- pregunto el ángel en un tono muy serio que hizo voltear a los Winchester hacia le ángel, porque ese era el tono del ángel antes de que se rompiera, tomando con cuidado la espada angelical de la mesa...creyendo reconocerla...

\- Bueno... supuse que tenia que tener algo poderoso de su mundo pero no lo hallaría en el mio nada parecido... excepto por el programa de televisión que representa a este por lo que tuve que colarme en el set y robarme esto del Castiel femenino de la serie...y lo use para aferrarme a cada dimensión en la que caía y no ser arrastrado por la implosión de cada grieta...- la historia de Misha les asombraba a cada instante y Castiel estaba satisfecho con su presencia.

\- Wow, wow, un segundo ¿Castiel femenino? ¿Quieres decir una chica-chica? ¿Tu sabias de eso Sam?- le pregunto y Dean frunció al ceño la ver que su hermanito no quería responderle eso.

\- Eh si... algo así...-

\- Como era...-

\- Era una peliroja, piernas largas... la actriz se llamaba..-

\- Dannel Harris...-

\- Si eso...-

\- Porque no dijiste nada...-

\- No quería que te entrara en la cabeza la idea de un Castiel femenino...- y Dean no pudo evitar mirar a Cas y tratar de imaginarlo como una chica.

\- Que que tengo...- soltó el ángel al ver tantas miradas en él.

\- Y la daga funcionaba en otras dimensiones?- Sam trato de cambiar de tema.

\- Era solo una suposición mía pero si, también me libro de unos bichos muy extraños y en otros mundos solo... se apartaron de mi al verla...-

 

La conversación fue larga pero Dean al fin accedió a subir a su cuarto y hacer reposo en cama, Dean argumento y pataleo pero al fin se dejo llevar por Castiel en brazos, y escaleras arriba, seguido de Misha y Sam, era extraño tenerle allí y Dean estaba muy dolorido para decirle lo que lo había extrañado pero Sam apenas tuvo oportunidad salto sobre su espalda para abrazarlo y quedarse un rato allí, extrañaba tanto todo eso como no tenia idea.

 

Castiel se metió a su cuarto y se puso a jugar damas chinas con el gatito blanco, lo extraño era que el gato parecía jugar de enserio porque ese paraba frente al tableo y esperaba para mover ficha después del ángel, y Dean y Sam se miraron creyendo que algo había hecho el ángel al gato por que eso no era normal, una vez en la habitación Sam le dio ropa a Misha y lo metió en el baño, allí piso sacarse las ropas sucias y limpiarse un poco, Sam golpeo la puerta y entro con un botiquín algo grande y lo hizo sentar en la bañadera para cocerle el hombro.

 

Al volver al cuarto la imagen de Dean dormido con la Elizabeth en su brazo os dejo tontos a los dos, lo miraron por un largo rato antes de decidirse por meterse en la cama, Misha termino en medio de ambos y estaba tan feliz de haber dado con ellos que no creyó poder dormir, Sam se aferro a su espalda y el se acurruco en la de Dean, sentía el calor y la textura de todo lo que lo rodeaba, y en un hilo de pensamientos pensó que lo mejor era estar loco a no sentir ese amor por ellos dos.

 

Cerro su ojos a regañadientes, sabia que la bebe se despertaría en algún momento y alguien debería ir a la cocina por una botella tibia para Elizabeth y quería ser él.


End file.
